Desorden interno
by conchito
Summary: --Chap 9--Si supieras que fuiste concecuencia de unos grados de más y a pesar de eso quieres averiguar algo que nunca se te fue dicho... Qué tan grabe puede ser la carencia paterna? SasuSaku! espero os guste! conchito!
1. Prólogo

"_**Desorden interno."**_

_Prologo.-_

4…

5… 6…7… Cuántos habían sido? Ya no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo se hacía inmune con cada noche de esas, y para conseguir su efecto, tenía que aumentar el número.

-Sakura…- Le llamó.- Por favor ya detente.

-No te preocupes, Lee.- Se cargó sobre él.Hace un mes que estaban de novios. Ella le había dado una oportunidad.-Estoy bien.

Todos los 10 de cada mes se juntaban en algún lugar. Ya tenían 18 años los de la promoción de Naruto.

Las cosas estaban como se veían. Naruto había dejado embarazada a Hinata y deshicieron casarse. Gaara se enamoró perdidamente de la Yamanaka, por lo que le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con él. Llevaban conviviendo año y medio, y la rubia tuvo un retraso, el pelirrojo feliz se casó. Neji, como había cumplido 18 un año y algo antes que ellos, se le fue exigido que contrajera nupcias, por lo que le pidió el "favor" a Tenten, la cual, después de una cita y un ramo de rosas, aceptó sonriente, también estaba embarazada. Shikamaru se llevó a vivir con él a la representante de Suna, y daba gracias porque ellos aún no tenían esa "suerte". Así era como se veían las cosas. Chouji comía y bebía como siempre, Kiba estaba en una misión con Shino y Kurenai-sensei.

-Sakura-chan.- Le llamaba el rubio.

-No fastidies, Naruto.- Le tapó la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra se terminaba ya la décima copa de la noche.

-Saku… será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.- Le dijo desde cerca la bestia verde de Konoha.

-Uff… bueno como quieras.- Se levantó con su ayuda.- Adiós chicos! Nos vemos después!

Los demás respondieron el gesto mientras la pareja atravesaba la puerta del local.

-Diablos…- Susurraba el Uzumaki por lo bajo.

-Tranquilo, amor.- Le dijo Hinata que sí lo había escuchado.

Se sentía frustrado. Luego de asumir que lo suyo con la pelirosa nunca iba a ser, todo ese cariño se transformó a un lazo muy grande, se amaban como hermanos, y habían jurado protegerse mutuamente, pero Naruto se sentía traidor al permitirle que bebiera, sabiendo que le hacía mal. A pesar de ser la única manera en la que ella podía olvidar todo y sentirse libre.

Se recargó en el hombro de su novia y se dejó acariciar. Eso le reconfortaba.

Caminaba por las calles con él… la podía ver. Le carcomía la piel por no poder bajar de donde estaba, golpearlo, y llevársela, pero era algo que no podía hacer.

-Bueno, Lee.- Le dijo la pelirrosa al detenerse frente a una puerta. Su "hogar".- No te preocupes, puedo subir sola…

-Bueno…uff…- Se acercó y le abrazó. Se sentía frustrado al saber que no era correspondido con todo corazón.- Sakura…

-Sí?- Tenía su rostro hundido en el chaleco de shinobi del joven.

-Mañana parto en una misión y no vuelvo en un par de meses.- Le contaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Que fantástico, Lee!.- Se separó un poco para sonreírle. Él le besó en ese momento. Ella correspondió.

-Sakura.- Volvió a llamarle luego de terminar el beso.- Yo…- Se detuvo un segundo.- Sakura… quiero que te cases conmigo…

La aludida, sorprendida, despegó el rostro del cálido lugar en donde estaba. Lo miró a los ojos con algo de intriga.

-Quiero que me respondas cuando yo vuelva.- Le sonrió mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.- Quiero que lo pienses bien… sea cual sea tu respuesta, la aceptaré y respetaré…

-Lee…- No sabía que decir, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Bueno… ahora ve a dormir.- Le sonrió nuevamente y le besó los labios.- Buenas noches, amor…

Y así se fue.

Sakura subió a su departamento algo confundida y alterada. Qué haría?

Se tumbó boca arriba en su cama.

Observó de reojo el portarretrato que aún estaba sobre su cómoda.

Sintió como un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, caían y llegaban hasta su cubrecama.

No quería llorar, no quería sentir.

Se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas, una botella de sake.

La destapó y se la llevó a la boca. Sin despegarla de sus labios, bebió un tercio del líquido. Inmediatamente, este hacía su efecto.

Se sentó sobre su cama y observó el retrato nuevamente. Sus ojos seguían reaccionando. Cogió el objeto con su mano libre y lo lanzó contra la pared. Se hizo pedazos.

Bebió más de la botella.

Caminó y salió al balcón. Se sentó en un banco que ahí había y observó las estrellas. Bebió un poco más.

Pudo divisar una sombra en el tejado que se encontraba en frente, pero no hizo caso, por lo que entró nuevamente y terminó lo que quedaba de la botella.

-Debe haber otra en la cocina.- Pensó en voz alta.

Tambaleándose y apoyándose de las paredes, llegó a la cocina. Cogió otra botella, aunque ésta estaba ya hasta la mitad.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones del pequeño living que tenía. No pudo llegar más lejos.

Daba gracias por que el día siguiente tenía libre.

Esta vez había tomado un vaso.

-Eso te hace mal.- Sintió una voz masculina que hablaba desde su espalda.

-Y qué te importa.- Le respondió. Se encontraba lo suficientemente ebria como para no darse cuenta que un extraño estaba en su casa, y más encima le hablaba.

-Deja el vaso.- Le ordenó al acercarse y quedar frente a ella.

-No!- Y, tan ebria como estaba, abrazó al vaso e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Te digo que lo sueltes.- Y se acercó para quitarle el famoso vaso. Lo cogió con una mano y comenzó a jalarlo.

-Qué no!- Y con toda su fuerza lo tiró, pero el hombre aplicó más fuerza que ella, por lo que el contenido terminó sobre él.- Qué?!?! No! Era el último!

-Diablos.- El afectado estaba empapado, su rostro y torso.- Qué haces?

La mujer se le acercaba peligrosamente,

-**Tú** tienes lo que **yo **quiero por todo el rostro.- Lo sujetó del cuello de su vestimenta.- Así que…

-Yo ya no respondo.- Fue lo último que se escuchó.

Bueno…. Este es el prologo de un fiC que tenía en mente desde hace algún tiempo xD!

Espero que les guste!

Tengo hasta el segundo chap pero de ustedes depende que siga con este fiC! Ya que tengo la idea completa… lo único que me falta es pasarlo al pc… ya que lo tengo en un cuadernito nn!!

El fiC irá avanzando de a poco ya que tengo otros que tengo q continuar y otros que aún no subo! Así que iré intercalando las actualizaciones! para no estancarme en uno solo….

Bueno… espero les guste!

Dejen REVIEWS! Onegai! xD!!

Bye!

conchito!


	2. I Dudas

"_**Desorden interno"**_

_1.- Dudas._

-Ritsuka!!!- Gritaba una mujer desde la cocina.

-Qué?!?!?!- Le contestaba el aludido desde su habitación.

-Ven a desayunar!!!

-Ya voy!!!

Todas las mañanas iguales.

Sentados en la mesa, tomaban cada quien su desayuno.

-Mamá?- Le llamaba con la boca llena de pan.

-Traga.

-Hoy te toca turno hasta tarde?- Le preguntó luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

-Sí amor.- Le respondió luego de beber de su café.- Por?

-Ah… no nada.- Respondió algo cabizbajo.

Pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy.- Dijo el pequeño de nueve años, saltando de su silla. Ya en la puerta, la abrió.- Sí?

-Buenos días. Aquí vive Sakura Haruno?

-Sí, un momento.- Le contestó sonriente.- Mamá!!! Te buscan!!!

Gracias a los cielos, los vecinos estaban acostumbrados a los gritos y querían mucho a la pelirrosa y a su hijo.

-Sí?- Preguntó al llegar junto a su hijo.

-Haruno-san. Hokage-sama necesita hablar con usted.- Le dijo el ninja de no más de 16 años.

-Gracias. Puedes retirarte.- Le respondió.

Entraron nuevamente a la casa.

-Qué querrá el tío, mamá?. Le preguntó el niño colgándose de su brazo.

-No lo sé amor.- Le respondió dándole un beso en la cabeza.- Será mejor que vayamos. Me acompañas y luego paso a dejarte a la academia?

-Sí!!- Gritó en respuesta el niño.

-Entonces ve y prepara tus cosas mientras recojo la mesa.- Le dijo mientras le empujaba levemente por la espalda.

Sakura ya contaba con 27 años de edad. Luego de saber que estaba embarazada, decidió rechazar la propuesta de Lee, a pesar de que él decía que no importaba que el bebé no fuese suyo. Ella prefirió tener a su hijo por su cuenta. Trabajaba como directora del hospital de la cuidad y en casos especiales, daba clases a los avanzados, acerca de medicina y otras cosas.

Ella, a sus 19 años, fue nombrada Sannin junto con Naruto, por los logros.

-Estoy listo, mamá!- Gritó el niño desde la puerta principal.

-Ya voy.- Le respondió desde la cocina.

Ritsuka era un niño de 9 años. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, la piel blanca como la nieve y lis mismos ojos jade de su madre. Medía 1,45, era uno de los más altos de su promoción. A su corta edad, ya era Gennin y estaba a semanas de dar los exámenes para Chunnin, y había sido enviado a misiones de clase B fuera de la aldea. Traía su venda protectora en la frente.

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, el día era soleado y estaba fresco, se podía sentir una leve brisa recorrer sus cabellos.

Llegaron a la oficina del Hokage y la llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Se escuchó desde el interior.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró antes que el pelinegro. Él la seguía de cerca.

-Hola, Naruto.- Le saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cómo estás, Sakura-chan?- Le devolvía la sonrisa. Seguía usando el _chan_ para llamarla.- Cómo estás, Ritsuka-chan?

-Bien, tío… y tú?- Le respondió acercándose al escritorio.

-Bien, gracias.- Le respondió.- Si no me equivoco, Tatsuki te estaba esperando en la academia… no será mejor que vayas?

-Qué?!?!-Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.- Se me olvidó!! Es que me emocioné tanto cuando mamá me ofreció venir… que se me olvidó!

-Pues… será mejor que no la hagas esperar.- Se le acercó su madre por la espalda y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Vete… yo luego te cuento…

-De acuerdo, mamá…- Se volteó, le besó la mejilla y salió pro la ventana saltando de tejado en tejado.

Tatsuki lo iba a matar, sin duda. No le gustaba que la hicieran esperar.

Luego de unos segundos, pudo divisar a una niña de la misma edad que él, de cabello rubio, ojos plateados y tez pálida. Ella era la hija de Naruto y Hinata. Eran como hermanos. Él pasaba en su casa, y ella en la suya, se conocían desde que tenían memoria y hacían todo juntos.

-Llegas 3 minutos tarde, Ritsuka Haruno.- Dijo de mala gana la niña.

El pequeño temió por su vida. Ella solo le llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba realmente enojada.

Sujetó con su pequeño puño, los pantalones verde musgo que hacían juego con su polera negra holgada y de cuello alto.

Ella levaba una polera de un morado pálido, unas calzas negras hasta las rodillas y sobre ella una falda del color. Su cabello le caía lacio hasta la cintura. Ambos portaban en su lugar correspondiente su porta kunai, en la cintura, y el porta shuriken, en el muslo.

-Lo lamento, Tatsuki-chan.- Inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-Ufff… ya ni modo.- Le contestó ella dándole la espalda.- Mejor nos vamos, Jitaku y Kiba-sensei nos están esperando.

-Bien.- Y alcanzó a su compañera en un par de zancadas.

-Para qué me necesitabas, Naruto?- Le preguntó tomando asiento frente al moreno.

-Cómo que para qué?- Le miró con algo de molestia en el rostro.- Hoy es 28…

-Qué?- Le dijo con cara de burla.- Hoy es 27…

-Ja! No me digas que nuevamente estás corrida en los días.- Se burló de ella y le alcanzó un pequeño calendario que tenía sobre el escritorio.- Como sabrás, yo no puedo estar corrido en las fechas, ya que soy Hokage… pero por lo visto… a ti te ocurre con frecuencia.

-Lo olvidé por completo.- Susurró al dejar el calendario luego de corroborar el hecho de que estaba equivocada,

Naruto se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella sentada. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y la abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan…- Y le besó la frente.

-Gracias, Naruto…- Le respondió suave.

-Hoy vendrás a comer a mi casa, cierto?- Le habló el rubio luego de soltar el agarre y apoyarse en el escritorio frente a ella.- De seguro Hinata te preparará un gran banquete.

-Hmp…-Rió ante el comentario.- Le preguntaré a Ritsuka. Si él dice que sí, de seguro vamos.

-Muy bien…- Y se dirigió a su asiento nuevamente.- Ah… una cosa más…

-Sí?- Ya se había levantado de su asiento.

-Hoy tomate el día libre.- Le decía sin mirarla y cogiendo unos papeles en sus manos.- No le di misión a Ritsu-chan para que estuviera contigo.

-Él te lo pidió?- Sonrió por todo aquello.

-No, no fue él.- Dijo levantando la mirada hacia ella.- Fue Tatsuki… le debía un favor a tu hijo.

Ambos rieron luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Luego de eso, se despidieron y Sakura emprendió camino entre las calles sin rumbo alguno.

Pasó fuera de la florería Yamanaka. Decidió comprar unas flores.

-Sakura-chan.- Le habló la mujer desde el mesón.

-Cómo está Yamanaka-san?- Le dedicó una sonrisa al acercarse.

-Bien, pequeña.- Le correspondió el gesto.- Dime… en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Pues…- Se sonrojó un poco por la actitud de la señora. La conocía desde que conocía a su hija.- Quería un arreglo para mi mesa… algo sencillo.

-Pues…- Se acercó a un estante donde tenía unos preparados para casos rápidos.- Este está ideal.

-Gracias…- Le contestó al recibirlo.- Cuánto es?

-Oh… mi niña.- La mujer se acercó al mesón y colocó las manos dentro de su delantal.- Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Gracias…- Sonrojada, se despidió de la mujer y se dirigió a su hogar.

En el camino, las personas que la conocían, y sabían sobre la fecha, le saludaban y le deseaban un buen día.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, se sentía vacío, el hecho de que su hijo no estuviera en él, era extraño.

El terminaba de entrenar cerca de las 12 del día y después, normalmente tenía misiones o clases en la academia. Decidió que iría por él a esa hora e irían a comer a algún lugar.

.-

Cuando les dieron las 12 de la tarde, su maestro, luego de haberlos sobre explotado todo lo que tenía permitido hacer, les indicó que podían retirarse.

-Ah…uff… estoy muerto…- Dijo su compañero al caer al suelo.

-Ni que lo digas…- Su compañera lo imitó.

-Si no fuese porque mi mamá no llega hasta tarde, ya estaría invitándola a comer a algún sitio.- El tercero ya estaba en el suelo con los otros dos.

-No puedo creer que Kiba-sensei nos hiciera dar 10 vueltas a Konoha y luego ponernos a subir… "arbolitos".- Reprochó el primero.

-Jitaku… por lo menos ahora no tenemos ninguna misión…- Le sonrió como pudo la rubia.

-Sí… gracias Tatsuki.- Le respondió dándole un suave codazo en demostración de cariño.

-Ritsuka?- Le llamó una voz familiar.

El aludido, que sentía que sobraba en el trío, se levantó al instante al sentir su nombre.

-Mamá?- Tenía una ceja alzada.

-Hijo… al fin te encuentro.- Saltó de un árbol con la mayor facilidad del mundo.

-Y tú no que tenías turno hasta tarde?- Si no hubiese sido por el tono de voz, Sakura hubiera jurado que su hijo le estaba reprochando.

-Bueno… si quieres me voy a encerrar a mi oficina.- Dijo eso y después se volteó.

A los pocos segundos, pudo senti1r como unos pequeños, pero trabajados brazos, le rodeaban la cintura por la espalda.

-No, gracias.- Le respondió contra la tela de su chaleco de shinobi.

-Bien.- Y colocó sus manos sobre las pequeñas que le aprisionaban la cintura.- Por qué no vamos a almorzar a algún lugar?

-Sí!- Gritó y la soltó para dar brincos y llegar frente a ella.- Te parece Ichiraku Ramen?

-De nuevo?-Le miró con un poco de fastidio en la mirada.

Él amaba ir a ese lugar,. Ya que su "tío" Naruto siempre le invitaba para que hablaran cosas de _hombres_.

-Bueno… entonces tú escoges el lugar.- Miró hacia un lado con pesadez y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ichiraku Ramen te parece bien?- Le preguntó al tiempo que le colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Sí!!!- Le respondió al saltas y colgarse de su cuello. Siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Pasaron la tarde en todos los lugares que se les ocurría.

Llegaron las 7 y 30 de la tarde y decidieron encaminarse a su hogar. Cuando entraron, el pelinegro vio el arreglo de flores.

-Y esas?- Dijo apuntándolas.

-Ah… me las regaló la abuela de Hime- Le contestó dándole un codazo a la altura de las costillas, para lo cual tuvo que agacharse un poco.

-Ah?- Le miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.- Mamá!!!- Le gritó al caer en cuenta de la broma.

-Mi niño ya á creciendo. Si ya tiene novia.- Y para molestarlo más, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y simuló secarse un par de lágrimas.

Ritsuka con solo una mirada, le dio a entender a su madre que no era divertido, y ésta al instante recobró su compostura.

-Bueno…- Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y continuó.- Arréglate que iremos a cenar a la casa de Naruto y Hinata.

-Sí!- Volvía a dar saltitos de la emoción.-Tía Hinata cocina como los dioses!

-Ja!...- No dijo más y se adentró a su habitación para coger algo de ropa.

No sabía qué ponerse. Sería formal o no?

Buscando entre montonera de tela, encontró un sencillo vestido blanco, era de tirantes con un escote "normal", como le decía ella, ajustado a la cintura y suelto de las caderas hasta las pantorrillas donde terminaba con un bonito bordado de flores de cerezo en su mayor apogeo. Pero se deprimió al recordar que lo tenía desde el matrimonio de Neji y Tenten… de seguro no le entraba ya…

Lo dejó sobre una silla y continuó con su búsqueda.

-Mamá?

-Qué?- Se volteó para ver que su hijo observaba el desorden que ella causaba.

-Qué ocurre?- Nunca había visto a su madre causar tal desorden.

-Es que no sé que ponerme…- Dijo de modo infantil mientras miraba al suelo y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Y ese vestido de ahí?- Le indicó el objeto del que hablaba.- Es bonito.

-No creo que me quede…-Dijo mirando la tela blanca y luego a su hijo.- Lo tengo desde que tengo 17…

-No seas tonta… pruébatelo.- Dijo con un deje de aburrimiento.

-A quién llamas tonta?- Se levantó y le apuntó con un dedo amenazadoramente.

-Te dije que no lo fueras, no que lo fueses.- Le respondió serio al tiempo que cerraba los párpados con pesadez y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ahora veo porqué estás adelantado.- Decía bajito mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y tomaba la tela entre sus manos.- Te vas a quedar ahí parado mirando como me cambio?

-Qué?-Se había sonrojado.- Claro que no.- Y le dio la espalda y se fue a su habitación.

Luego de reír por lo vergonzoso que podía llegar a ser su querido retoño, tomó la suficiente valentía y se desvistió, para así ponerse el vestido de una buena vez.

Qué diablos! Pero si le quedaba perfecto, mejor que antes! Aunque tenía que admitir, que luego de amamantar a Ritsuka por casi ocho meses, sus pechos estaban mucho más grandes que cuando compró el famoso vestido, así que su cintura se acentuaba más y su escote estaba más voluptuoso.

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y se miró en él.

Traía unos tacones no muy altos de color blanco. Había decidido dejar su cabello suelto, hasta la cintura, y tan solo lo sujetó por un lado con una traba sencilla; tenía la partidura hecha a un lado, y el lado con menos cabello era el que iba sujeto.

Cuando salió, vio como su hijo tenía un vaso con algo en las manos. Él traía unos pantalones negros de tela algo holgados y una camisa azul marino, la cual iba dentro de sus pantalones, mal puesta, y con los primeros botones sin ser abrochados.

Sakura sonrió al verle. Se sentía tan orgullosa de él cuando se veía así. En realidad… se sentía orgullosa de él por todo lo que hiciera. Hasta por el hecho de que viviera, él era su todo.

El pequeño al voltear, no pudo salir de su asombro. Su madre se veía hermosa.

-Te gusta?- Le preguntó mientras daba una vuelta y le sonreía.

-Te ves preciosa…- Le contestó en voz baja.

-Gracias, mi vida.- Le contestó con voz melosa.- Pero será mejor que nos marchemos si no quieres quedarte sin comida.

Y salieron con rumbo a la residencia Uzumaki, pero algo no le concordaba a la pelirrosa. Las luces no estaban encendidas.

Sin más se acercó con su hijo, llevándolo de la mano, y tocó el timbre.

Tras unos segundos, les abrió la puerta la sonriente Tatsuki.

-Vengan.- Le cogió la mano, el que tuvo que soltar la de su madre para seguirla.

Sakura siguió a los niños, pasaron por un pasillo que estaba oscuro.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!!!

Todos sus amigos estaban en el gran patio de la casa del Hokage.

Con una sonrisa les agradeció el gesto.

El lugar estaba adornado con luces y hacían que la belleza natural del lugar se incrementara. Había mesas con cosas para comer y unos cuantos Chunnin bien vestidos, repartiendo las bebidas.

-Sakura-chan!- Le llamó Naruto al acercarse y entregarle una bebida en las manos.- Te gusta la sorpresa?

-Sí, Naruto.- Le sonrió gentilmente.- Muchas gracias a ambos.- Agrego mientras Hinata se acercaba.

-No hay de qué, Sakura-san.

-Frentezota!!- Le llamó una voz familiar que hizo que voltease.

-Ino-puerca!!- Le contestó feliz de ver a su amiga.- Has venido! Tanto tiempo!

-Cómo perderme el cumpleaños de una frentona?- Le bromeó mirándola con los ojos a medio cerrar.

-Veo que no cambias, cerda…- Le miró de la misma manera. Pero al segundo las dos estaban desbordadas de risa.

-Hime?- Llamó algo avergonzado el pequeño Haruno, al reconocer a su amiga.

-Ritsuka!- Le gritó al verlo y saltó encima para abrazarlo, cosa que coloreó el rostro del pelinegro- Cómo estás?! Tanto tiempo!!

Una niña de la misma edad de Ritsuka con cabello rojo como el de su padre, y ojos azules verdosos como la madre. A su lado, su hermano mellizo, con las mismas características, aunque más morocho, de nombre Gatte, llevaba de la mano a la más pequeña de los hermanos Sabaku… Chito. Rubia como su madre y de ojos verde agua como el padre.

-Ya te extrañaba!- Le decía feliz la niña aún teniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-Etto… yo también, Hime…- Se avergonzó de su confesión y decidió cambiar el tema.- Cómo estás, Gatte?

-Bien… y tú?- El niño no era de muchas palabras.

-Bien gracias…- Respondió con algo de dificultad ya que su amiga no quería soltarle el cuello.- Te diviertes, Chito?

-Si, Gracias!- Le contestó la pequeña igual de efusiva que su hermana.

-Vengan… vamos con los demás.- Les decía para que se movieran. A pesar de que Hime le había soltado el cuello, ahora llevaba su brazo.

Llegaron a un rincón del patio donde habían unas bancas y una mesita.

Ahí se encontraban: Tatsuki y Jitaku sentados en una de las bancas, este último era hijo de Neji y Tente, junto con Natsu, de 7 años, que conversaba con Takeshi, de la misma edad, hijo menos de Naruto y Hinata, y Taitsu, de 8, hijo del Nara y Temari.

Apenas llegaron, Chito soltó la mano de su hermano para ir a jugar con Midori, hija de Kiba y Hanabi (hermana menor de Hinata), que tenía su misma edad, 4 años.

Con sus correspondientes saludos, los que llegaron del brazo se sentaron en la banca que quedaba y el pelirrojo tan solo se apoyó en el respaldo.

Entre los mayores del grupo, comenzó una conversación sobre sus misiones y cosas por el estilo.

Todo estaba resultando bien hasta que llegaron al tabú para Ritsuka, el trato con los padres…

No es que a él no le gustara hablar de su madre ni de la buena relación que tenían. Era solo que cuando nombraban aquella palabra, de ella solo conocía la mitad, la parte masculina de ésta la desconocía por completo.

-Mi papá es un payaso.- Dijo con algo de fastidio la mayor de los mayores. Tatsuki.

-Por lo menos el tuyo hace algo.- Decía divertido Jitaku. Tenía los mismos ojos que su padre y el cabello lacio de color café claro.- El mío con suerte y bromea por el clima.

-No sean, chicos.- Les decía divertida la pelirroja.- Por lo menos los suyos tienen tiempo para estar con ustedes… el mío y con suerte aparece por la casa…

-Habladora…- Le decía su hermano a sus espaldas

-Tú cállate Gatte…- Le ordenó mirándolo feo.

-Uff... creo que iré por una bebida.- Se levantó y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, para dirigirse algo cabizbajo a la mesa de los refrescos.

Sus amigos sin entender muy bien, siguieron con la conversación. El tema ahora era "Los Senseis".

A pesar de continuar con la conversación, Tatsuki supo muy bien el por qué del estado del pelinegro, pero prefirió dejarlo, no le gustaba que le sintieran lástima.

La noche terminó luego de soplar velas y comer pastel. Todos los invitados se dirigían a sus hogares o al lugar donde hospedaban. Los únicos que quedaban eran la familia Uzumaki y los dos Haruno.

-Sakura-san, Onegai.- Le decía una nerviosa Hinata.- Deja eso ahí, no te molestes, por favor.

-No es molestia, Hinata.- Le respondía sonriéndole.- Después de todo lo que hicieron por mí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-O dejas eso, o te echo del hospital.- Le dijo de broma el rubio, a pesar de estar usando un tono de voz serio y potente.

-Uff… como quieras.- Le contestó la amenazada algo frustrada.

-Ahora será mejor que se vayan a casa.- Le decía en su tono normal el Uzumaki.- Por lo que veo Ritsuka se cae del sueño.

Después de despedidas y agradecimientos, la familia Haruno se dirigió a su hogar. Sakura llevaba a su hijo en brazos. A pesar de ya ser grande, ella tenía la suficiente fuerza como para cargar sus 38 kilos.

Cuando entraron a su casa, el pelinegro se dirigió directo a su habitación, luego de darle un desanimado beso a su madre.

Ese comportamiento le extrañó, pero de seguro estaba muy cansado. Debía ser eso.

Entró en su habitación, se colocó su pijama y se acostó.

Un par de horas después, se despertó al sentir una mano en su hombro y como su hijo le llamaba con voz débil.

-Ritsuka?- Le miró a los ojos detectando un deje de tristeza.- Qué ocurre, amor?

-Puedo dormir contigo?- Le preguntó con un susurro, mirando al suelo.

-Claro, mi vida.- Le decía mientras levantaba el cobertor.- Ven

El pequeño se introdujo en la cama y se arrimó al cuerpo de su madre.

Ella, sin decir nada, le acariciaba la cabeza. Sabía que sin necesidad de preguntar, su hijo le diría de todas formas. Él no tenía secretos con ella, y eso era recíproco.

Luego de unos segundos le escuchó hablar.

-Mamá?- Hablaba bajito, en susurro.

-Sí?

-Hoy… los chicos…- Se detenía. No sabía si decirlo o no.- Los chicos hablaron de algo que me incomodó.

-Qué cosa, amor?- Le decía con voz dulce.

-Hablaron de algo de lo cual yo no puedo hablar…- Volvía a decir con menos voz que antes.

-Y qué es eso de lo que tú no pudiste hablar?

-De un padre…

-----------

**Bueno… muchos se preguntarán que qué pasó con lo del chap anterior… simplemente era el prologo… así que lo que ocurre aquí sucede 9 o 10 años después.**

**Si se desilusionaron porque algún personaje no sale en este chap, no se preocupen que aparecerá más adelante… ya que promete alrededor de unos 12 capítulos… o por ahí… mínimo.**

**Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que me dejaron review! Ya que fueron como 7… y para un simple prologo… es suficiente nn!!**

**Espero q no dejen de enviar Reviews y no dejen de leer el fiC que es lo que más me importa nn!**

**Todo comentario será bien recibido! Así que no teman a escribir!**

**Si es que hay faltas, por favor háganmelo saber!!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos!**

**Bye!**

**conchito!**


	3. II Sigue siendo un algo

"_**Desorden interno"**_

_2.- Sigue siendo un algo._

-Amor…- No podía creerlo. Los ojos del pequeño estaban opacos y la miraban con tristeza.- Ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre el tema. Si tú deseas averiguarlo. Yo no te lo impediré, pero tiene que saber que yo no sé más que tú sobre el tema.

-Lo sé…- Susurró contra su pecho. Había apoyado su mejilla contra el pecho de su madre.- Pero…

-Pero qué?- Agregó ante su silencio. Le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra sujetaba una de las manos del moreno.

-Pero me da miedo, mamá.- Respondió con un todo de voz suave.

-Qué es lo que te da miedo?- Le preguntó Sakura luego de besar su cabeza.

-De que cuando lo encuentre, él no quiera saber de mí…

-Yo no sabría que responderte a eso, Ritsuka.- El tono de voz era neutral.

Ellos no mantenían secretos, por lo que él sabía perfectamente la situación por la que había pasado su madre, y que ella lo había criado siempre sin el apoyo de su padre, que él nunca había existido para su madre.

Sabía también que ella no disfrutaba de ese tipo de conversaciones, pero siempre le aseguraba que no importaba, que él estaba en todo su derecho.

-Lo lamento, mamá…- Dijo con voz débil luego de un largo silencio.

-Por qué te disculpas, Ritsuka?- Le hablaba con su voz lo más tranquila. Tenía sus labios un poco curvados en los extremos.

-Porque yo sé que a ti no te gusta hablar de esto…

-Mi vida… tú sabes que siempre podemos hablar de lo que sea… y esto no es una excepción.- Le dijo luego de levantarle el rostro para que le mirara.- Si tú lo deseas, podríamos hablarlo todos los días.

-Gracias, mamá…

-No hay de qué.

Ambos se acomodaron sin decir palabra.

Abrazados como estaban, se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente amanecieron más animados.

Ambos debían levantarse temprano, por lo que ya estaban en pié a las 7 de la mañana.

-Vamos, amor.- Le dijo cogiendo de la mano y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Desayunaron con clama y luego levantaron las cosas.

-Hoy tienes misión?- Le preguntó emocionada en parte la madre, recordando sus años de gloria.

-Creo que sí…- Dijo cogiendo sus armas y pergaminos.- Últimamente tan solo nos han enviado a buscar mascotas o entregar regalos a distancia.

-Pero creo que es mejor que nada.- Le dijo sonriente.- Sería mejor que ya te vayas, se te hizo tarde, amor.

-Qué?!?- Le gritó desde su habitación.- Maldición… de nuevo….

-Te demoraste mucho en la ducha.- Le dijo sonriente.- Toma. Te preparé algo para más tarde.

Le entregó un paquete pequeño envuelto en un pañuelo rojo.

-Ya te vas?- Preguntó el pelinegro asomándose por el umbral de su habitación.

-Sí.- Le respondió acercándose a él.- Hoy tengo turno todo el día, así que si llegas, cenas y luego te das un baño.

-Sí, mamá.- LE dijo sonriente, recibiendo el beso que su madre le depositaba en la frente.

-Cuídate.- LE dijo la pelirrosa desde la puerta.

-Tú también.- Contestó. Luego escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Después de terminar de arreglar sus cosas, salió de la casa y se encaminó al lugar donde siempre se reunía con su equipo. Cuando llegó, pudo notar que solo estaba Tatsuki.

-Buenos días.- Le saludó el recién llegado.

-Buenos días, Ritsuka-kun.- Le saludó de vuelta la rubia.

-Veo que aún no llegan Jitaku y Kiba-sensei.- Le habló mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del puente a un lado de ella.

-No, te equivocas.- Le habló la niña volteando para mirar hacia el río.- Les pedí que se adelantaran.

-Y por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó un poco confundido.

-Porque hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.- Le contestó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Y se puede saber qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo?-Habló volteando hacia ella para mirarla de frente.

-Sobre lo de ayer.- Le respondió imitando el movimiento, quedando de frente a él.

-Lo que pasó en la fiesta de mi mamá?- Frunció un poco el ceño. Sabía que su amiga se había percatado, pero nunca pensó que le tomara mucha importancia.

-Sí, sé que te molestó, y me disculpo.- Miró hacia un lado jugando con sus dedos, maña que había heredado de Hinata.- Yo debería hacer parado el tema, pero lo seguí…

-Eso ya no tiene importancia. Ya pasó.- Le dijo levantando los hombros y sonriendo de lado.- No te preocupes.

-Bueno… es que hay algo más.- Le habló rápido, lo que provocó que el pelinegro detuviera su marcha comenzada al haber volteado.

-Qué más hay?- Preguntó volteándose nuevamente.

-Yo sé que tu quieres saber quién es tu padre.- Se acercó a él al notar un cambio drástico en su reacción.- Por eso es que quiero ayudarte…

-Sí?- Preguntó en tono irónico.- Y cómo es que vas a ayudarme?

-Ritsuka… ven.- Le cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta la sombra de un árbol.- Tú sabes sobre las técnicas que son hereditarias, verdad?

-Sí, Kekkei genkai.- Le contestó en forma aburrida.

-Sí… como mi byakugan o la fuerza que heredaste de tu mamá… supongo.- Lo último lo susurró más como pensamiento, pero siempre sonriente.- Como sabrás, esas técnicas solo se heredan por sangre… algo así como por el ADN…

-Y?- Aún no entendía.

-Que yo puedo saber con mi byakugan, si es que posees alguna técnica en especial, luego investigamos y sabemos de donde viene.- Le habló tranquila y pausadamente para que la información no se agolpara.

-Y me vas a decir que siempre lo supiste y no me lo habías dicho?- Le habló algo extrañado. Su amiga sabía que él siempre había querido saberlo y venía ahora y le contaba algo de ese calibre.

-Ritsuka… tienes que tener en cuenta que aún no puedo usar el byakugan en su totalidad…- Le colocó una mano en el brazo y se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.- No quería darte falsas esperanzas.

-Uff… tienes razón…- Le contestó un poco más tranquilo.- Lamento haberme molestado… sabes cómo me pongo con el tema….

-Sí, Ritsuka…- Le abrazó un poco más fuerte el brazo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. No era incómodo.

-Tatsuki…- Le llamó luego de unos minutos.

-Sí?

- No crees que deberíamos ir donde Jitaku y Kiba-sensei?

-Qué?!?!- Se levantó de golpe de su sitio.- Se me había olvidado!!

-Vamos.- Le dijo levantándose y cogiéndole de la mano para correr con ella tras él.

Llegaron al despacho donde se daban las misiones. Fuera de la sala se encontraban Jitaku, apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta, y Kiba junto a Akamaru a un lado.

-Llegan tarde, Tatsuki.- Le habló Kiba sin voltearse a mirarles. Estaba con una mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru.

-Lo lamento, Kiba-sensei.- Respondió la rubia rascándose la nuca mientras sacaba la lengua.- Es que la conversación se alargó un poco.

Mientras su sensei recibía las explicaciones correspondientes, sentía sobre sí, la mirada celosa de su compañero, sentía como le miraba con un poco de resentimiento. Siempre era lo mismo cuando acaparaba mucho la atención de la Uzumaki.

Eran buenos amigos, pero el ojiblanco no podía tolerar la confianza que tenían con Tatsuki, y siempre se lo hacía saber de alguna manera. Tan solo esperaba que esta vez no fuese un encuentro de uno contra uno, no le gustaba como terminaban.

-Bien, ahora vamos a hablar con el Hokage.- Kiba cortó la tensión del momento, despegando la espalda de la pared y avanzando hacia la puerta, la cual abrió y atravesó seguido de Akamaru y sus tres alumnos.- Buenos días, Hokage-sama.

-Buenos días, Kiba.- Saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza. Se saludaban con respeto solo para seguir el protocolo, fuera del trabajo, las cosas eran distintas.- Hola chicos.

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama.- Contestaron los 3 al unísono.

-Bueno… les tengo una misión de rango C para ustedes.- Dijo sonriente Naruto.- Tienen que escoltar a 4 personas hasta la Arena. Parten mañana por la mañana.-Y a quién escoltaremos, Hokage-sama.- Preguntó Jitaku hablando por los 3 integrantes del grupo.

-Escoltarán a la familia del Kazekage, ya que él dejó la aldea hoy en la mañana y su familia se quedó.- Respondió sonriente.- Bueno… eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

-Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama.- Respondieron los cuatro, acompañados de un ladrido de Akamaru.

-Chicos!- Les llamó su sensei al salir de la oficina del Hokage.- Ahora iremos a entrenar y luego los dejaré que se vayan a sus casas para preparar sus cosas. Iremos al sector de entrenamiento número 7.

Llegaron al lugar, Kiba les hizo hacer calentamiento y alongar un poco para evitar problemas.

-Por hoy vamos a practicar un poco de Taijutsu.- Habló llamándoles la atención.- Partirá una pareja, luego el que gana pelea contra el que no peleó… Quiénes parten?

Siempre era lo mismo cuando había que separar al grupo, ninguno quería quedar fuera, por lo que siempre recurrían al mismo método.

-Piedra, papel y tijeras!!!- Gritaron los infantes al tiempo en que extendían sus brazos hacia delante. Tatsuki sacó tijeras, mientras que los otros dos habían sacado piedra. Pelearían Jitaku y Ritsuka.

La tarde de entrenamiento se basó casi por completo en aquel encuentro, tanto así, que cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde, Kiba tuvo que dar por terminado el encuentro, dejándolo en empate.

-Bueno, chicos. Creo que será mejor que se vayan a descansar. Tatsuki, tú comenzarás en el próximo entrenamiento.- Le dijo al ver que la rubia se mostraba molesta por no hacer hecho nada.

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos mañana en la entrada de la aldea.- Dicho eso se fue junto a Akamaru, dejando a los infantes solos.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, muchachos.- Y la rubia dejó al moreno y al castaño solos y tirados en el suelo por el cansancio.

-Te… te voy a ganar… la próxima… vez.- Habló entrecortado por el cansancio el dueño del byakugan.

-Es lo que… tú crees…- Le respondió dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

-Auch…

-Lo lamento.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos.

-Sí, supongo.

Así cada quién se fue por su lado.

Al llegar a su hogar, Ritsuka se echó en su cama. Estaba exhausto, pero a la vez emocionado, al fin tenía una luz de esperanza con respecto a su padre, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que si es que no poseía ningún Kekkei genkai, quedaría en el mismo lugar en que todo comenzó. Así que era mejor no esperar mucho de esa posibilidad, ya que poseer un jutsu hereditario era una posibilidad muy remota.

Y si es que poseía uno, por qué no lo había podido descubrir ya? Podría ser que necesitara sellos y cosas. Mejor dejaba de pensar y se daba un baño.

Luego de pasar alrededor de una hora sumergido en el agua, ésta comenzaba a enfriarse, por lo que decidió ponerse el pijama e ir a comer algo. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y no había comido nada, los pensamientos habían desplazado al hambre, y sus tripas ahora comenzaban a hacerse notar.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó algo rápido; un plato de arroz con estofado, que había quedado del día anterior, con una lata de refresco y una manzana para el postre.

Cuando se encontraba en su habitación arreglando su mochila para el viaje, sintió que la puerta de entrada era abierta. Se levantó y fue corriendo a ver quien era.

-Mamá?- Preguntó al no ver a nadie.

-Bu!- Le dijo al oído, desde su espalda, provocando que el pelinegro diera un salto para voltearse y mirar con ojos asustados a la persona frente a él.

-Me asustaste!!!- Le reprochó mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Logré mi cometido.- Le respondió sonriente, avanzando hacia él y depositar un sonoro beso en su frente.- Ya comiste?

-Sí, mamá.

Lo que quedaba del día se la pasaron hablando acerca de lo ocurrido en sus días y sobre la misión que realizaría al día siguiente el pelinegro.

-Me parece genial.- Dijo sonriente.- Espero que me traigas algún obsequio.

-Te traeré chocolates para que engordes.- Le dijo con malicia.

-Oye!!!

Luego de una lucha de cojines y unas cuantas carcajadas, la familia Haruno se fue a dormir a la cama de dos plazas que ocupaba la pieza principal.

-Mamá.- Llamó Ritsuka luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Dime.

-Es que hoy habló con Tatsuki… y me contó algo.- Se encontraba abrazando a su madre, con su rostro apoyado en el pecho de ésta.

-Qué te dijo.- Inquirió la pelirrosa, estaba acariciando el cabello azabache de su hijo.

-Que a lo mejor yo podía tener una técnica especial… un Kekkei genkai, y si es cierto… eso me daría una pista para encontrar a mi padre.- Su voz era un susurro, pero por más leve que el tono fuese, Sakura pudo notar la alegría y excitación que él sentía.

-Y cómo vas a saberlo?

-Ella podría verlo con su Byakugan.

-Espero que te resulte, amor.- Respondió para luego besar su frente.

Se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que esa posibilidad existía, que era muy remota, pero era posible. Tenía algo de miedo, nunca se había siquiera interesado en saber quién era el padre de su hijo, pero él quería saberlo y no tenía derecho a negárselo.

Luego de esa breve charla, se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano y desayunaron juntos como todas las mañanas.

Ritsuka se despidió de su madre con un beso y un abrazo. No se verían en una semana; tres días hasta suna, uno de descanso y tres hacia Konoha.

Salió de la casa y de dirigió ha la entrada de la aldea. Ahí lo esperaban parte de su equipo; su sensei junto a Akamaru y Jitaku. Faltaba Tatsuki y la familia Sabaku.

A los minutos de llegar, Tatsuki apareció algo agitada, había corrido ya que se había quedado dormida. Después de ella, llegó la familia Sabaku.

-Bueno, vamos.- Dijo Kiba luego de que se diera un saludo general y que Hime se colgara del brazo del moreno.

-Kiba-sama?- Llamó la más pequeña de la familia.

-Dime, pequeña.- Le contestó sonriente. Conocía a esos niños desde fetos, gracias a las ecografías que Ino emocionada mostraba a todos sus conocidos.

-Podría ir sobre Akamaru?- Preguntó sin gesto de timidez, era igual a su madre.

-Si a él no le molesta.- Respondió mirando al can, el cual dio a saber su afirmación con un ladrido.- Bien.

Ya con la pequeña sobre el lomo de Akamaru, el grupo emprendió camino.

La marcha era lenta, pero lograron llegar en el tiempo determinado.- Al llegar a la casa del Kazekage, éste los estaba esperando junto con su hermano Kankuro y su esposa.

Cenaron y luego se hospedaron en la casa de la familia.

-Estoy muerta.- Dijo Tatsuki al dejarse caer en la cama de dos plazas que había en la pieza para visitas.

-Tatsuki, tú ibas a dormir con Hime.- Le dijo el castaño al echarse a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero está con Ritsuka, y no quería interrumpir.- Dijo acercándose un poco más a su compañero.

Él estaba boca arriba y ella tenía el rostro contra el colchón.

-Ese par terminarán casándose.- Bromeó mientras ambos reían.

Se quedaron así, sin decir nada por un momento.

-Me dio frío.- Comentó en voz alta la rubia.

-Ven.- Le dijo estirando los brazos hacia ella.

Ruborizada, se acercó a su primo y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras el castaño la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Gracias.- Susurró contra la ropa del ojiblanco, el cual se encontraba un poco sonrojado.

-No te preocupes.- Le respondió mientras la sujetaba un poco más fuerte.

Luego de charlar en voz baja sobre el viaje y sus inconvenientes, se quedaron dormidos en la posición en la que estaban

Kiba y Akamaru dormirían en la habitación de Chito mientras la pequeña dormiría con sus padres. Gatte dormía solo en su habitación. Jitaku y Ritsuka en la habitación de invitados y Tatsuki junto a Hime en la habitación de ésta.

Ritsuka cuando entró en la habitación de invitados, se quedó helado ante la imagen. No sabía si despertarlos o dejarlos ahí.

Decidió despertarlos, ya que si no, tendría que dormir en el suelo.

-Oigan par de ciegos.- Así les llamaba por el color de los ojos.- Despierten. Quiero dormir.

Como no se movieron ni un ápice, decidió dejarlos ahí. No utilizaban toda la cama, por lo que decidió acostarse al otro lado. No sería la primera vez que dormirían los tres.

Cubrió con el cobertor a sus compañeros y se durmió a los pocos minutos.

Al día siguiente partieron camino a Konoha en la mañana, siendo acompañados por Hime y Chito hasta la entrada de la Arena.

-Vendrán para mi cumpleaños, verdad?- Inquirió la pelirroja colgada del cuello de Ritsuka.

-Claro.- Respondió Tatsuki sonriente. Lo había estado desde la mañana.

-Estaremos en contacto.- Les gritó a todo el grupo que se alejaba a través del desierto.

Luego de un día de viaje, llegó la noche y decidieron acampar. Prendieron fuego y comieron algo.

Las horas pasaron y el sol llegó a encender el día, por lo que emprendieron la marcha nuevamente.

Conversaban de vez en vez de cosas rutinarias, pero una conversación fue distinta en medio día.

-Ritsuka.- llamó la rubia haciendo que éste le mirara y quedaran un poco más atrás del grupo.

-Qué pasa?

-Cuando nos detengamos en la noche.- Habló mientras seguían saltando entre los árboles.- Vamos a intentar lo que habíamos hablado.

-Bien.

Luego de eso, siguieron su camino junto al resto del equipo.

La noche llegó y decidieron acampar nuevamente.

-Ritsuka y yo iremos por un poco de agua.- Le habló Tatsuki a su sensei.

-Bien. Tú, Jitaku, ve por un poco de leña para poder prender una fogata. Yo iré por algo para comer.

Dicho eso, los infantes tomaron sus rumbos.

Al llegar a la orilla de un río, la rubia se sentó en el suelo y le indicó al moreno que hiciese lo mismo frente a ella.

-Estás listo?

-Siempre.

-Creído.- Le miró feo mientras hacía sellos de manos.- Byakugan!

Estuvo alrededor de unos 5 minutos observando a su amigo, pero no lograba identificar algo. Se sentía algo confundida.

-Qué ocurre?- Se extrañó por el rostro de la ojiblanca.

-Es que… hay algo que no reconozco.- Le respondió con sinceridad.- Hay algo que no puedo ver bien.

-Bueno… algo es algo.- Le sonrió algo forzado.

Ella iba a agregar algo luego de desactivar el byakugan, pero sintieron unos ruidos y lo volvió a activar.

-Quién es?- Llamó el moreno que no podía saber quién era.

-Yo, baka.- Respondió Jitaku, quien aparecía tras un árbol.- Se demoraban mucho.

-Bueno… espera un momento y nos vamos juntos.- Le habló Tatsuki sonriente, sacando las cantimploras y llenándolas de agua.

Terminado eso, el equipo se reunió con su sensei y cenaron lo que tenían para luego dormir.

Se despertaron temprano, desayunaron algo y emprendieron rumbo.

Antes de llegar a la entrada de Konoha, Tatsuki se acercó nuevamente a Ritsuka.

-Mañana ven a mi casa.- Habló por lo bajo.- Le pediremos ayuda a mi madre.

-Bien.

Ya eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea.

-Ahora pueden irse a casa. Mañana tendrán libre.- Dicho eso, emprendió camino hacia la oficina del Hokage para entregar el informe de la exitosa misión.

-Bueno. Nos vemos mañana chicos.- Dijo la rubia tomando el camino a su casa.

-Yo también me voy. Adiós.- Habló el castaño.

-Adiós.

Ritsuka se dirigió a su hogar.

Por el momento, aún tenía una esperanza.

Algo no nítido seguía siendo un algo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno… por ahora lo dejaré hasta ahí…

Pero creo que me tardaré en subir… ya que el chap tres tengo que escribirlo entero aún xD… tenía hasta el dos cuando comencé a subir el fiC! Así que espero q me tengan paciencia nn! Tbn decir que ahora me quedé sin Internet ya que mi queridísima madre me lo cortó… según ella es algo así como un bien para mí… no sabe lo equivocada que está… ya que en el cyber que tendré que ir… acuchillan a la gente xd maujaujaauj ya le pasó a una persona y no me gustaría ser la siguiente…

Pues bueno… sé que esto es un sasusaku… pero él no aparecerá en un tiempo… vamos si pueden un poco más xD

Espero que les haya gustado este chap!

Y esperaré impaciente a que me dejen sus comentarios! xD!!

No puedo responder los reviews por el momento ya que la página no me responde… por lo tanto no puedo ir viéndolos como para ir respondiendo… así que lo lamento… será para el siguiente… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!! De verdad!

Bye!

conchito!


	4. III Asumiendo información recibida

_**LEER: **__Lamento demasiado la demora, pero comprenderán que entre estar sin internet (por cierto ahora ya lo tengo), tener periodo de exámenes y ser víctima de un hurto de memoria temporal e inspiración, no ayudaron mucho con el tiempo. Pero sí les digo que este chap tiene MUCHO, ojo, MUCHO contenido que es relevante para el desarrollo del resto de la historia, por lo que me tomé mucho mi tiempo en leerlo y releerlo para corregir detalles y demases. Por lo que espero que tengan un poco de comprensión._

_Por ahora les diré que actualizaré más seguido, ya que estoy de vacaciones!! Yuju!!_

_Por ahora… disfruten!!_

"_**Desorden Interno"**_

_3.- Asumiendo información recibida._

Al entrar en su hogar, pudo reconocer un aroma familiar.

Dejó su mochila en la entrada y de dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el olor.

Pudo distinguir una cabellera rosa moviéndose por todos lados en la cocina.

Se acercó corriendo y la rodeó por la cintura.

-Ritsuka!- Se volteó y abrazó a su hijo, para lo que tuvo que agacharse.

-Mamá! Te extrañé!- Decía mirándola al rostro con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también, amor.- Le devolvió el gesto.

Se pasaron la cena charlando sobre lo que habían hecho y cómo había resultado la misión.

-Mamá…- Le habló luego de un momento de silencio. Se encontraba algo serio.

-Dime?

-Pues… te acuerdas que te conté lo que había hablado con Tatsuki?- Preguntó acomodándose en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Sí. Hubo algo nuevo?

-Me dijo que había visto algo, pero no estaba nítido o no podía distinguirlo.- Le respondió entre alegre y serio. Sabía que no era del todo agradable para su madre tocar el tema.

-No podía distinguirlo? Por qué?- Le había parecido extraño, por lo que dejó salir a flote su curiosidad.

-No sé, pero dijo que mañana le pediríamos ayuda a su madre.- Le respondió algo contento, tenía la esperanza de que la Hyuga mayor pudiese ver lo que hija no había podido.

-Espero que ella pueda ayudarte.- Le admitió sonriente. Realmente lo esperaba.

Se fueron a dormir juntos en la cama de Sakura.

El menor estaba aferrado a su madre mientras ella lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabellera azabache con la otra mano.

Se sentía extraña. Los pensamientos no querían hacerse a un lado y eso no le permitía al sueño cumplir su objetivo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría quién era el padre de Ritsuka, pero se sentía nerviosa ante todo eso.

Vamos! No es normal quedar embarazada y no saber de quien.

Tenía que admitirlo, no lo sabía y no tenía ni una leve idea. Lo único que había dejado atrás había sido una flor blanca sobre su velador. Nada más.

Después de esa noche, tenía imágenes borrosas sobre una cabellera negra y una prenda media grisácea, nada más que eso, no había más pista.

Suspiró sonoramente cortando por un momento el silencio pegajoso de la habitación.

Debía tranquilizarse, ya era una mujer y tenía que asumir. No se arrepentía de haber tenido a Ritsuka, él era lo mejor que le podría hacer pasado, pero haber tenido algo con alguien y no recordar ni a la persona ni nada, era frustrante y algo vergonzoso.

Cuando la aldea se enteró del embarazo de la Sannin, muchas personas creyeron que era de Lee y otros tantos hablaron sobre una violación, pero sus conocidos sabían que no era ninguna de las anteriores. Se especuló por meses sobre el supuesto padre, pero con la llegada del ojiverde, el tema se dejó de lado y comenzó a hablarse sobre los hijos de los prodigios de Konoha. Lo cual había sido un alivio para la Haruno.

Entre el recuerdo de aquellos años, quedó profundamente dormida. Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando el sol atravesó la tela de las cortinas y dio de lleno en los parpados de la pelirrosa, ésta se removió un poco acomodando al pequeño a su lado, se giró con pereza y alcanzó el reloj que estaba sobre el velador para alzarlo en el aire y poder ver la hora. 8:45.

-Qué?!?!?!

Se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño. Debía estar en el hospital a las nueve y de lo distraída que estaba la noche anterior, olvidó activar la alarma.

-Mamá?- Llamó a la puerta una voz somnolienta.- Está todo bien? Por qué gritas?

-Me quedé dormida!!!- Gritaba mientras cortaba el grifo de la ducha.- Ayer no puse la alarma!

-Te pasa por despistada.- Le contestó con algo de gracia desde afuera.

Sin preocuparse por alguna respuesta o regaño se fue. Normalmente le daba una pequeña palmada en la cabeza en forma de regaño, siempre y cuando lo tuviese al alcance.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Le prepararía algo para que no saliera con el estomago vacío. Sabía que no comía más que un paquete de galletas de avena y té en toda su jornada, según ella por el poco tiempo para engullir algo.

Naruto de vez en vez bromeaba preguntando quién era el mayor.

Preparó algo de arroz, un café para ella, leche para él, un par de tostadas y sirvió en un pocillo unas galletas. Lo llevó a la mesa y se sentó a comer. Su madre llegó a los pocos segundos.

-Gracias, hijo.- Le dijo luego de atragantarse con el café caliente, temperatura que no distinguió al tragarlo con rapidez. Cogió una de las tostadas y con la otra mano la carpeta del trabajo.

Besó su frente para luego desearle un buen día y atravesar la puerta de entrada.

-De seguro se irá brincando por los tejados.- Pensó en voz alta, dejando en el fregadero la loza utilizada.

Con todo el tiempo del mundo, terminó de lavar y se dirigió a su alcoba para vestirse y volvió al comedor.

Sería aburrido no hacer nada en todo ese tiempo, por lo que optó por ir a ver a Kakashi-san un momento.

Él, junto a Naruto, ayudaron a la pelirrosa a salir adelante con lo del embarazo, cosa en la que también colaboró Sai, pero en menor medida. Esos tres habían ocupado un lugar muy grande en su vida, pero no podían suplir el lugar de un padre.

Estando frente a la puerta del peligris, golpeó un par de veces y después de un par de minutos un ojo somnoliento apareció tras la puerta.

-Ritsuka-chan?- Se echó hacia atrás y le dio espacio al moreno para que entrase.- Y esta sorpresa?

-Solo quería venir a verte.- Le respondió sonriente al tiempo que se dirigía a un sofá.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacías.-. Le sonrió despreocupado mientras se sentaba frente a él.

El lugar estaba escasamente amoblado con una mesa con cuatro sillas, una pequeña cocina, un balcón frente a la mesa, un pasillo en el cual se observaban 3 puertas.

-Cómo ha estado Anko-san?- Preguntó luego de notar que la mujer no estaba en su casa. Sus sandalias no estaban en la entrada.

-Está en una misión.- Dijo rascándose la nuca.- Me tocó cuidar a Kotaro esta vez.

-Y está?- Inquirió ansioso.

-Sí, está en su habitación. Si quieres lo vas a ver.

Sin esperar más, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación al final del pasillo a la cual golpeó la puerta dos veces.

-Pase!!!- Respondió una voz infantil desde dentro.

-Hola Kotaro.- Habló asomándose por el espacio dejado por la puerta.

-Ritsuka!!!- Se levantó enseguida y saltó sobre el moreno, que se tambaleó un poco.

Del cuello de Ritsuka había un niño que con ambos pies en el suelo le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro, de pelo plateado como su padre y con los ojos grisáceos como la madre.

A su corta edad de 6 años, Kakashi ya le estaba enseñando a manipular el chakra (en lo que era ya un experto) y los pasos principales para utilizar el Chidori.

-Cómo has estado?- Le preguntó siendo arrastrado por el peliplateado hacia el lugar donde tenía una montonera de juguetes.

-Bien!-Respondió efusivo.- Aunque te he extrañado. Ya no vienes como antes.

-Lo lamento Kotaro, pero he estado entrenando y cumpliendo misiones.- Ahora se encontraba jugando con un par de bloques en el suelo.

-Todos están igual.- Agregó refiriéndose a su madre.- Pero ya da igual. Mejor salgamos. El día está bonito y mi papá dice que está cansado, y no quería salir solo.

-Y por qué no fuiste a buscarme?

-Pensé que estarías cansado.- Le sonrió ya de pié. Se dirigió luego a la puerta.

El moreno lo siguió hasta el living, donde se encontraba Kakashi leyendo uno de sus libros.

-Papá! Vamos a salir con Ritsuka.

-Bueno. Cuídense y no hagan idioteces.- Respondió sin despegar su ojo del libro frente a él.

-Adiós, Kakashi-san- Inclinó levemente la cabeza, aún sabiendo que no iba a ser observado.

Ya en la puerta fueron detenidos por la voz procedente del living.

-Y no intentes usar el Chidori, Kotaro. No me gustaría que Ritsuka tuviese que llevarte donde su madre luego de que caigas inconsciente.

Lo único que se escuchó en respuesta antes de un portazo fue un leve "Demonios".

Todo el mundo sabía que el pequeño Hatake había sacado el carácter de su madre. Era gritón y se enfurecía con facilidad. Aunque había que admitir que no había adquirido su puntualidad, sino que llegaba a todas partes con 15 minutos de retraso como mínimo.

Era más que usual que a padre e hijo les obsequiaran relojes para sus cumpleaños respectivos, los cuales no estaban muy separados el uno del otro, el menor cumplía años el 5 de septiembre, su padre diez días después.

-Ritsuka…

-Qué?- Habían estado caminando en silencio.

-Tú me harías un favor?- Preguntó de pronto el peligris.

-Qué cosa?- El moreno esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que había estado pensando en el transcurso de la caminata.

-Tú… podrías ayudarme para preparar el examen para gennin?- Se encontraba con las mejillas revoloteadas y jugueteaba con las cadenas que colgaban desde su pantalón negro a juego con su camiseta verde de cuello ajustado.

-Claro!-Respondió contento. Sentía que ese niño a su lado era como un hermano menor para él.- Me encantaría.

-Sí!!- Gritó saltando.

Se pasaron la mañana practicando jutsus.

A Kotaro se le hacía fácil realizar los sellos de manos, pero le costaba memorizar el orden, a pesar que cuando lograba realizarlos de la manera correcta, era capaz de realizar cinco copias sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Al ser la una de la tarde, el Haruno dejó al peligris en su casa y se encaminó a la mansión del Hokage.

-Buenas tardes, Ritsuka-san.- Le saludó una de las sirvientas al recibirlo en la puerta.

-Buenas tardes.- Le dijo al inclinar un poco la cabeza.- se encuentra Tatsuki?

-Claro. Espere un momento.- Dicho eso, se retiró dejando al moreno en el recibidor.

Estaba acostumbrado a esperar en esa sala, siempre que visitaba ese hogar era lo mismo.

-Hola, Ritsuka-kun.

Se volteó y se encontró de lleno con la ex heredera del clan Hyuga que lo miraba con sus ojos perlados.

-Buenos días, Hinata-san.- Saludó sonriente.

-Buscas a Tatsuki?

-Sí! Miyuki-san fue a buscarla.- Respondió mirando en la dirección que había tomado la sirvienta.

-Si quieres pasa a la sala.- Le dijo señalando el lugar con la mano extendida.- Se tardará un poco.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata-san.- Se inclinó un poco y se dirigió al lugar.

Entró en la habitación, la cual estaba ambientada en un estilo japonés antiguo, con tatami de un verde olivo pálido y paredes blancas. En el centro había una mesa baja con un par de almohadones a los lados de color marrón, y en el centro de ésta había un arreglo floral que era lo que le daba vida al lugar con sus colores.

Se sentó en uno de los mullidos almohadones y suspiró. Estaba nervioso y ansioso por saber qué era lo que no había podido ver su amiga.

Si la Sra. Uzumaki había dicho que la rubia se tardaría, sí que lo haría, así que decidió sacar de su porta shuriken, un pequeño libro de forro lila de un grosor aproximadamente de 250 páginas.

Había sido un obsequio de su madre para su último cumpleaños.

Le gustaba leer y era una de las cosas que había siempre en los momentos en blanco de su día.

El libro consistía sobre técnicas médicas básicas.

Ritsuka a sus nueve años ya era capaz de utilizar técnicas de curación y regeneración, aprendidas gracias a la lectura y llevadas a la práctica junto a su madre. El moreno había sido el que cumpliría las funciones de medico correspondiente en el grupo de tres, y la gente rumoreaba que llegaría a ser mucho más hábil que su madre.

Se encontraba leyendo sobre una técnica para extraer veneno cuando la puerta de la habitación fue corrida hacia un lado dándole paso a una chica rubia con su cabello suelto y húmedo. Se había estado dando una ducha, por lo que seguramente había dormido hasta tarde.

-Hola Ritsuka.

-Buenos días, Tatsuki.

Se sentó frente a él en uno de los cojines y bostezó sonoramente.

-Veo que dormiste bien. Bromeó mientras guardaba su libro.

-Sí, aunque Takeshi no paraba de preguntarme sobre la misión.-Se estiró cual gato.- Tuve que sacarlo con kunai al cuello. Aunque me valió trabajo casero. Pero bueno… no estamos aquí por eso… lo intentamos una vez más antes de ir donde mi madre?

-Claro.- Habló luego de un suspiro.

Luego de quince minutos en silencio, la rubia desactivó el Byakugan y suspiró fuertemente.

-No… no puedo distinguirlo.- Le dijo seria.- Tendremos que pedirle a mi mamá.

-Está bien.-Contestó con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Sentía mucho afecto por la madre de su amiga, pero debió prepararse psicológicamente para no echar pié atrás al respecto. Sinceramente, le ponía nervioso pedirle algo así a Hinata.

Cuando llegaron al jardín interior de la casa, pudieron ver a la ojiperla sentada al borde del pasillo, con una taza de té en las manos. La casa de estilo oriental tenía esas ventajas.

-Mamá.- Llamó Tatsuki desviando la mirada de la nombrada hacia ambos.- Necesitamos hablar contigo.

-Dime hija.- Le sonrió indicando con su mano libre para que se sentaran a su lado.- En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Pues verás.- Comenzó rascándose la nuca. Suspiró.- Iré al grano –Volvió a suspirar-. Ritsuka tiene algo que no logro distinguir con mi Byakugan… algo borroso, y pensamos que podría ser alguna técnica en especial, así que queríamos pedirte si nos podías ayudar con tu Byakugan… que sabes usarlo mejor que yo.

-Algo borroso?- Pensó en voz alta. Tendría que saber qué era, y si era alguna técnica hereditaria, debería de hablarlo primero con la pelirrosa.- Pero solo si yo decido quién tiene que enterarse primero.

Ambos niños, a pesar de su corta edad, entendieron el mensaje a la perfección. Sakura sabría antes que ellos y decidiría si era recomendable divulgarlo.

Asintieron con la cabeza.

Era mejor eso que nada, después de todo, su madre no le tenía secretos y terminaría por confesarle algo.

-Muy bien.- Dijo acomodándose mejor delante de los niños que se encontraban sentados sobre sus piernas frente a ella. Hizo unos sellos de manos y luego prosiguió.- Byakugan!

Luego de observar al pequeño Haruno por un tiempo corto, divisó lo borroso que había nombrado su sucesora, pero había una gran diferencia, ella podía ver perfectamente de qué se trataba, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Después de observar por un tiempo más para asegurarse que no estaba imaginando nada, desactivó el Kekkei genkai, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Y?- Preguntó la impaciente Uzumaki luego de un momento de silencio.- Pudiste verlo?

-Sí.- La respuesta impactó más a los niños.-Pero lamento decirte, Ritsuka-kun, que primero debo hablar con tu madre.

Sabiendo eso de antemano, el ojiverde asintió dándole a entender a la mayor que entendía y respetaba su decisión.

-Bueno… por ahora los dejo…- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Hablaré con tu madre apenas pueda, Ritsuka-kun.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata-san.- Inclinó la cabeza como despedida y agradecimiento.

Sabía que se trataba de algo serio debido al cambio de semblante que sufrió mientras lo observaba. Mejor se preparaba para una larga y seria charla con su progenitora.

Caminaba tranquila por las calles de Konoha. Se encontraba en su hora de descanso y le gustaba salir a caminar por los alrededores para estirar las piernas. El sol le llegaba directo a los ojos, por lo que los tenía entreabiertos.

Unos minutos de andanza y una silueta familiar es le acercó, la cual reconoció como la esposa de su mejor amigo y compañero.

-Hola Hinata.- Saludó cuando la tuvo frente a sí.

-Sakura-san… hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo.-Le dijo de inmediato, a lo que Sakura tomó un semblante serio.

-Vayamos a mi oficina.

Llegaron al cuarto en completo silencio. Sakura pudo notar el nerviosismo de la peliazul, ya que volvía a jugar con sus dedos para calmar sus nervios, costumbre que había perdido con el tiempo.

-Toma asiento.- Cortó el silencio mientras ella misma seguía su indicación sentándose tras un ocupado escritorio.- Y bueno… de qué trata?

-Pues…- Comenzó a hablar, ahora sin mover sus manos y mirando a la pelirrosa directo a los ojos.- Tu hijo hoy fue a mi casa y con Tatsuki me pidieron un favor.

-Sí. Sé sobre eso.- Le aclaró al notar que intentaba darle una introducción sobre el asunto.- También sé que te iban a pedir que vieras algo que Tatsuki no podía distinguir.

-Pues…yo vi claramente de qué se trataba.- Ahora el nerviosismo volvía a apoderarse de ella.

-Y qué viste Hinata?- Le alentó a seguir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que esas situaciones no eran el fuerte de la persona sentada frente a ella.

-Pues… yo… Sakura yo vi un… un Sharingan.

--

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su habitación con una fotografía en las manos.

Se había retirado del trabajo, ya que no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir luego de la noticia dada por la Sra. Uzumaki, cosa que le agradecía mucho y sobre todo el hecho de haberle informado a ella primero.

Pasó una vez más la yema de los dedos por los rostros de la fotografía. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Tenía algo atorado en la mitad de la garganta que no le permitía respirar con normalidad, por lo que llevó un vaso con agua hasta sus labios.

No entendía nada, todo estaba borroso en su mente y una palabra daba botes por toda su cabeza.

Uchiha.

Lo borroso en su hijo había resultado ser un Kekkei genkai y específicamente el Sharingan del clan Uchiha.

Y en el mundo solo quedaban dos con esa sangre.

No podía imaginarse nada, su mente sufría con casa rostro que llegaba a su mente.

El silencio que retumbaba en sus oídos fue interrumpido por la puerta de entrara abrirse. Ritsuka había llegado.

Rápidamente se limpió el camino que habían tomado sus lágrimas y se levantó de su lugar, después escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Sí?

-Mamá? Estás bien?- Había visto el rostro de su madre y se percató inmediatamente del rojo de sus ojos.

-Ven, hijo.- Le indicó que se sentara a un lado de ella al borde de su cama.- Tenemos que hablar. Tú recuerdas esta fotografía, verdad?

-Sí…- Respondió sin ganas. En parte la odiaba, ya que casa vez que su madre la observaba por mucho tiempo, lloraba como lo había estado haciendo.- Ya me la habías mostrado.

-Pero ahora te la muestro por un motivo diferente.- Le dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.- Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre las técnicas de casa uno?

-Sí, mamá.- Se encontraba a su lado, con el brazo de la pelirrosa sobre sus hombros y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Pues lo borroso que tenías era lo que esperabas, amor.- Habló, a lo que el menos clavó los ojos en la única persona de la fotografía que no conocía.- Tu Kekkei genkai se llama Sharingan, y es el del clan Uchiha.

-P-pero…- Se levantó de golpe y la miró de frente.- Tú me dijiste que tan solo quedaban dos, y que ninguno de los dos está aquí en Konoha…

-Lo sé, amor…- Respondió sin quitar la vista de la fotografía.- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no hayan podido venir hace diez años.

-Mamá… entonces… puede que él sea mi papá?- Inquirió apuntando la fotografía que aún era sostenida por las pálidas manos de la pelirrosa.- Mamá…- Volvió a hablar al caer en cuenta de algo.- Y la otra persona, quién es?

Cómo responderle?

Sabía perfectamente quien era esa otra persona, pero aún no asumía mucho la información.

_Cómo explicarle a su hijo que los prospectos de padre que tenía, eran unos desertores y traidores de la aldea?_

Lo mejor era siempre responder con la verdad.

-La otra persona es el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ah.

No sabía que decir o hacer.

Por tanto tiempo había investigado sobre su progenitor, y ahora que sabía alguna pista, sus supuestos parientes ni siquiera estaban en la aldea, desde hace mucho tiempo no se sabía nada de ellos.

Tenía que ser una broma, verdad?

-Mamá.- Susurró entre el silencio.

-Dime.

-Puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro, hijo.

Sin decir nada, el moreno se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse el pijama, permitiendo a la pelirrosa ponerse el suyo.

Dejó la fotografía sobre su cómoda, boca abajo, y prosiguió a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Se introdujeron en la cama apenas Ritsuka había regresado.

En completo silencio, el sueño venció al pequeño Haruno, descansando sobre el pecho de su madre con sus brazos rodeándolo.

Su mente divagaba entre imágenes de sus años de adolescente, el equipo 7 y los años después de enterarse de lo del embarazo. No podía creerlo, no cabía en su asombro.

Nunca, en ningún momento, había pensado en un Uchiha como el padre de su hijo. Sí tenía que admitir que había soñado con tener algún hijo con Sasuke, pero había sido mucho antes de enterarse de la noticia que cambió su vida.

Tenía que despejar un poco su mente. No llegaría a ningún lugar si se quedaba ahí mirando al techo como si fuese una proyección que le mostraba todos los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al pequeño que se encontraba en un sueño profundo, por lo cual ni cuenta se dio de que había quedado solo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, tomaría un vaso de leche tibia para poder conciliar un poco el sueño.

Cuando se encontraba por calentar la leche, sintió que el timbre había sonado. Cosa que le llamó rotundamente la atención, ya que eran las dos de la madrugada. Había estado rememorando su infancia por tanto tiempo, que habían transcurrido unas horas con la mirada pegada en el cielo de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para abrirla y comprobar que no estaba loca y comenzaba a escuchar las campanas de la puerta, ya que tan solo había sonado una vez.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver a un par de ojos azules que le miraban con una mirada seria y cansada.

Se hizo a un lado para que Naruto pudiese entrar, lo cual hizo y se dejó caer en el primer sofá que tuvo cerca.

-Qué ocurre, Naruto?- Se acercó a él y se sentó frente a él.

Tenía el rostro confundido. La expresión de su rostro estaba entre la confusión, el cansancio y la ¿alegría?

-Tú tenías que ser la primera en saber.- Comenzó a explicar luego de acomodarse en el sofá. Tenía sus antebrazos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza gacha.- Quiero que te lo tomes con calma, de acuerdo?

-No puedo saber cómo tomarlo si no sé de qué me estás hablando.- Le respondió algo cortante. No podía entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

-Voy a comenzar desde el principio.- Enderezó su espalda y quedó sereno mirando a la ojiverde.- Hoy a las afueras de la aldea encontramos a un vagabundo que fue llevado a una celda por estar invadiendo terrenos restringidos sin permiso, y como es mi deber, fui en persona a hacer el cuestionamiento que es debido. Pero me creerás que cuando entré, toda la determinación que llevaba conmigo se fue, dejándome la boca vacía?

-No entiendo de qué me estás hablando, Naruto.- Se enderezó también en el sofá donde estaba y cruzó la pierna derecha por sobre la izquierda, quedando en una pose demasiado sexy trayendo la pijama que tenía.- Te pediría que te explicases más.

-Tranquila, todo a su tiempo.- Volvió a hablar con el tono de voz más calmado que poseía. Había logrado calmar su hiperactividad, lo cual le permitía serenarse cuando le era necesario.- Pues el vagabundo me reconoció enseguida. Tenía una capucha larga sobre el rostro y el cabello demasiado largo, y la barba le cubría torpemente la barbilla. Cosa que me esperaba de un vagabundo cualquiera. Pero este es distinto, Sakura.

-Dime de una vez quién es por favor.- Le habló desesperada ante el silencio del rubio.

-Te pido que me dejes ir lento…- Suspiró.- El vagabundo llegó con parte de su memoria borrada, cosa que tuvimos que comprobar usando diversos métodos, por los cuales comprobamos que tiene recuerdos tan solo hasta sus 16 años de edad y desde esa fecha, la gran mayoría de las cosas están borrosas y son más lagunas mentales que otra cosa. Está siendo vigilado por Neji y Shikamaru, que son los que mejor pueden hacerlo.

-Y de quién estamos hablando?- Le volvió a interrumpir frustrada por no poder entender.

-Sasuke, Sakura.- Dijo de tirón.- Y quiere hablar contigo…

---------

_Qué les pareció?!?! _

_Me quieren colgar?!?!_

_Juas juas!_

_Desde aquí las cosas se complican! Así que tengan paciencia por favor!_

_Espero me dejen sus cometarios! Que son una gran inspiración para mí!!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Ea lo logre antes de terminar el año!!_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!_

_Bye!_

conchito!


	5. IV No

_**Nota: **__la canción es de Shakira y se llama No… recomiendo escucharla mientras leen… si no la tienen… búsquenla en youtube punto com xD_

_**NOTA!!!:**__ todos se adelantaron al hecho de que supuestamente Sasuke era el padre de Ritsuka… y les propongo que aún no lo estipulen porque eso aún no está claro… ya que en este chap se aclarará…_

"_**Desorden interno"**_

_4.-No_

No podía creerlo.

Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando? Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta en la aldea, sin memoria y preguntando por ella?

Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Volvió a recostar la espalda sobre la tela del sofá y miró detenidamente a la persona frente a ella.

Su mejor amigo y compañero no podría estarle mintiendo con una cosa así. Verdad?

Mucho menos después de lo que le habían explicado

_---Flash---_

_-Tatsuki no pudo verlo, no porque no tuviese desarrollado su Byakugan, sino porque no sabía lo que estaba viendo.- Habló tranquilamente la ojiblanca.- Yo ya he visto a un Sharingan en acción, y sé perfectamente cómo es._

_--_

-Naruto…- Le llamó luego de despegar la vista del techo y dirigirla hacia él, que se encontraba mirándola esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

-Sí?

-Tú sabes lo que me dijo Hinata esta tarde?- Le cuestionó mirándolo detenidamente, por lo cual pudo percatarse, por los ojos de ensoñación ante la persona nombrada, que no había visto a su mujer desde hace muchas horas.- Pues ella… ella me dijo algo sobre Ritsuka…

-Qué te dijo?- Alentó él al notar que no sabía cómo seguir.

En pocas palabras le explicó al rubio lo que habían planeado sus hijos en cuanto al Kekkei genkai, y también le informó que su hija no había sido capaz de distinguir algo que su hijo tenía.

-Lo que tiene Ritsuka…. Es un Sharingan… Naruto…- Le dijo luego de sentir cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Sin mencionar más, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y contraerla levemente contra su pecho.

Entendía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a su amiga en ese instante.

Él había estado con ella en todos los momentos en que ella necesitó un hombro amigo para poder descansar la carga que significaba todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos años. Y sobre todo, podía entender a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo con la noticia del Uchiha.

Él había perdido toda fuerza al entrar en esa habitación y escuchar la voz ronca del moreno pronunciar su nombre después de tantos años.

Al principio se mostró frío al volver a manipular su reacción, pero a medida que comprobaron que la memoria del Uchiha estaba borrada (sin saber el por qué), su semblante para con él se fue suavizando con los minutos, sintiendo todo lo que había querido reprimir durante las horas que duraron las pruebas correspondientes.

--- ---

_-Naruto… por favor…- Habló su voz fría pero con más vida que la que habían escuchado hace años.- Necesito hablar con ella._

_-No creo que quiera verte, Sasuke.- Le respondió manteniendo el pensamiento en la pelirrosa. Sabía que ella no iba a querer verlo de inmediato, ya que saber que él estaba de vuelta sería una impresión demasiado grande y ya la había visto sufrir demasiado. Sería capaz de desterrar al Uchiha por evitar eso. Cosa en la que muchos de los aldeanos lo apoyarían.- Tienes que darle un poco más de tiempo._

_-No puedo… necesito hablar con ella de inmediato.- Le respondió con más determinación que antes, levantándose de la silla donde lo tenían, acercándose hacia el rubio furiosamente, a lo que un par de ANBUs se interpusieron en su camino, uno parado frente al Hokage y el otro sentando al Uchiha en su asiento nuevamente._

_-Tengo que recordarte que ahora soy Hokage.- Le habló sereno ante la mirada que le devolvía llena de confusión.- No se te hará fácil acercarte a mí como antes._

_-Naruto… tú no entiendes…_

_-Créeme, Sasuke. Entiendo mejor que tú.- Respondió dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.- No hablarás con ella, ni te acercarás, a menos que yo lo diga, decisión que será tomada por ella. Puedes estar tranquilo que yo me encargaré personalmente en decirle, y también de que nadie rumoree sobre ti._

--

-Sakura-chan.- Le llamó con su voz cariñosa y acariciándole la cabellera rosa.- Tú solo dime, y yo lo saco de la aldea si es lo que quieres. No dejaré que se te acerque, ni a ti ni a Ritsuka-chan.

-Gracias Naruto.- Susurró contra su pecho entre los sollozos.

Luego de una media hora de llanto, la Haruno levantó nuevamente su rostro y miró con determinación al rubio frente a ella.

-Naruto…

-Dime.

-Si él quiere… que me busque… cosa que no se la pondré fácil. Pero por favor que lo haga por su cuenta, que nadie le ayude.- Le habló decidida, a lo que el ojiazul simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_No, no intentes disculparte  
No juegues a insistir_

-Sakura-chan. Tan solo una cosa más…- Le habló ahora mucho más serio que antes. Ante el asentimiento de cabeza de la pelirrosa, prosiguió.- Por favor, que no vea a Ritsuka a solas, no sé cómo pueda reaccionar, y no sabemos en qué momento ni cómo pueda recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Sí. Lo tendré en presente.- Contestó mirando en la dirección en la que estaba su habitación.- Muchas gracias Naruto.

Luego de un cariñoso abrazo, el rubio dejó a Sakura sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Él quería verla? Quería hablar con ella?

Bien. Pero no le daría las cosas tan fácilmente.

Él podría ser un muy buen ninja y la podría encontrar enseguida. Pero ella no por nada se había convertido en Sannin de la aldea. No le dejaría que jugara solo aquel juego.

_  
Las excusas ya existían antes de ti  
_

Se dirigió a su cama para descansar un poco su mente. El sueño ya la estaba consumiendo y necesitaba descansar.

Demasiada información por un día y de muy pesado contenido.

Se recostó al lado de su hijo y lo presionó contra ella. Las cosas se pondrían complicadas.

Al día siguiente se despertó al sentir el sol golpearle directamente en los párpados, obligándola a dejar el rincón de la cama que estaba ocupando, ya que el pesado sueño de su hijo el día anterior le había arrinconado a causa de patadas y puñetazos en medio de sueños.

Se levantó y sintió el mundo girar alrededor suyo. Su cabeza martilleaba cual peor que resaca, por lo que le costó un demonio levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño para asearse y poder dirigirse al trabajo con una cara digna.

Cuando salió del baño se percató de que el moreno estaba teniendo alguna clase de pesadilla, ya que tenía el rostro contraído y jadeaba de vez en cuando. Se acercó a él y le quitó el flequillo que le cubría la frente donde tenía una leve cicatriz la cual ocultaba con el protector. Besó sonoramente la mejilla, trayendo del sueño a su hijo, el cual se incorporó rápidamente y mirándole directo a los ojos.

-Qué soñabas que te dejó así?- Le inquirió al tiempo que le señalaba cómo por la sien le resbalaba una gota de sudor.

-Mamá…- Susurró desviando la mirada de la jade que tenía frente a él.- Soñé que ellos venían, mamá. Que ocurrían cosas muy extrañas.

-Mi amor.- Le dijo mientras rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos pálidos. Lo meció un poco junto a su cuerpo y lo despegó luego para besarle la frente.- Todo va a estar bien.

Se levantaron luego de esa pequeña conversación y Sakura se dirigió a preparar el desayuno mientras el pequeño Haruno se dirigía al baño para arreglarse para su entrenamiento matutino.

Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, con los cubiertos y las tazas en su lugar junto con las tostadas y la mermelada, Ritsuka apareció tras la puerta del baño. Aún traía su cabello húmedo.

-Ritsuka.

-Sí?

-Ven. Toma asiento.- Le dijo al momento en que ella hacía lo mismo.- Quería explicarte algo.

-Qué cosa, mamá?- Le dio vuelo al ver que se detenía.

-Hay una cosa que tengo que aclararte. Aunque creo que lo entiendes.- Suspiró para poder continuar.- Quiero aclararte, de que no porque tengas el Sharingan, eso signifique de que sabes cual de los dos es tu padre… por favor no te adelantes a algo que no sabes.

Se produjo un silencio espeso en la habitación. Sakura se sentía nerviosa de hablar de eso con el pequeño frente a ella, pero sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas ahora que sabía que Sasuke estaba en la aldea. Cosa que no estaba muy segura de confesar. Sabía que el entusiasmo segaría a su hijo e iría corriendo para pedirle al Uchiha que le enseñara sobre su supuesta familia y técnicas sanguíneas.

Sin despegar la vista del ventanal frente a él, su mente trabajaba al cien por ciento. No quería contradecir a su madre, pero él estaba convencido de que si investigaba un poco más, se le haría fácil saber cual de los dos podría ser su padre, y por mucho de que uno de los dos no lo fuese, no dejaba de ser familia, o no?

-Sí, mamá.- Le respondió sonriente. Lo mejor sería obedecerle, ya que sabía que las cosas las decía por algo, y lo había aprendido de la peor forma.

-Bien… Por ahora… tengo que irme al trabajo… después hablamos, de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá.- Le respondió mientras observaba a la mujer levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina mientras él se llevaba una tostada a la boca.- Yo iré a ver a Tsunade después del entrenamiento.

-Y el "sama" dónde quedó?- Le preguntó con una ceja alzada y asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ay mamá… tú sabes que a ella no le gusta que yo la llame así.- Se defendió mientras llevaba los platos restantes al lavavajillas.

-Bueno.-Suspiró rendida. Esos dos no tenían arreglo.

Anteriormente cuando ella olvidaba el famoso y acostumbrado "sama", algo volaba con la clara intención de atentar contra su cabeza, pero la quinta Hokage de la aldea de la hoja le permitía todo, pero extremadamente todo, a su pequeño hijo de nueve años.

Siempre que estaban juntos por mucho tiempo, los suelos de Konohagakure temblaban a sus pasos.

Les ponían de punta los nervios a ella y a Shizune, la cual vivía no muy lejos del hogar de la ex Sannin junto a Genma desde hace un par de años.

Luego de unos comentarios no muy oportunos por parte de su vástago, relacionados con diversos modos de escaparse junto a su querida "abuela", como le decía él, y pasar un momento divertido, Sakura se marchó del hogar depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla izquierda para luego advertirle que no se le pasara la mano.

Caminaba calmada por las calles de su tan querida aldea. Sentía nostalgia al ver algunos de los lugares que frecuentaba cuando era una simple kunoichi junto a sus amigas, y también de ver los lugares que quedarían para siempre marcados en su memoria. Pudo divisar en su trayecto el lugar donde Hinata les había contado a sus amigas que tenía un retraso y lo más probable era que a Naruto le diera un infarto, también pudo ver otro local en el cual ella y las demás chicas habían forzado a Temari a confesar lo que todas ya tenían muy en claro, haciendo que la embajadora de la arena dejara de hablarles por una hora por el hecho de ser obligada a decir que sí, que tenía una relación seria con un tipo tan vago, que le daba flojera el simple hecho de respirar. Observó con detenimiento aquel llamativo lugar, donde la Yamanaka les había informado a sus amigas que ahora dejaría la hoja para dirigirse al lugar árido al cual siempre se había negado a visitar, siendo solo en misiones las veces en que ponía sus pies ahí. También había sido el mismo lugar donde Tenten les había pedido un consejo sobre cómo reaccionar ante la actitud que había tomado el Hyuga con respecto a lo de su _favor_, siendo aconsejada que dejara de lado ese estúpido detalle y que le dijera que sí. Eso había sido un día antes de que éste se le acercada con un ramo de flores, dado por la Yamanaka y obligado por Sakura y levemente por Hinata a que no se comportara como un imbécil y que fuese a hacer las cosas como se debían, cosa de la que Tenten se enteró años después, regañando a sus amigas para luego dejar escapar unas lágrimas de emoción y hacer un brindis por ellas en el mismo local.

No muy lejos de ese establecimiento, pudo divisar el lugar donde ella misma había confesado a sus amigas haber quedado embarazada y no tener ni la más mínima idea de quién era el padre de su futuro retoño.

Sus amigas habían quedado perplejas ante tal aclaración, sin poder decir absolutamente nada al principio, pero después de sentir sus mejillas ser limpiadas por una mano amiga, levantó el rostro para ver que Ino había llegado justo en el momento en que ella comenzada a confesar aquel extraño suceso, diciéndole que tenía el apoyo de todas, y que pasase lo que pasase, el hijo que tenía en su panza iba a ser querido por todos sin excepción.

"_-O yo dejo de llamarme Yamanaka Ino"_

Todas rieron ante el hecho de que no había pasado ni un segundo y Temari le recordaba que se llamaba _Sabaku no Ino._

_  
No, no me mires como antes  
No hables en plural_

Siguió caminando y pasó por el lugar que siempre había evitado en su adolescencia. Un paseo muy hermoso con un camino ancho de piedra, con una arboleda a cada lado de ésta, con distanciados bancos de piedra grisácea.

Suspiró sonoramente al comprobar que no había logrado nada con esquivar por tanto tiempo ese lugar, seguía recordando ese suceso como si hubiese ocurrido hacia unas pocas horas.

_  
La retórica es tu arma más letal  
_

Una simple palabra puede afectar mucho a una persona, y ella sabía eso por experiencia.

"_Gracias"_

Eso había sido todo. Un simple _gracias_, que sinceramente no sabía porqué había sido dicho, no sabía qué había sido agradecido, pero esa significativa palabra había salido de los labios de su ex compañero de equipo hace más de 16 años, y seguía tan fresca como si acabase de salir de los labios de la persona que agradecía.

_  
Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más_

-Mejor me voy de una vez al hospital.- Se dijo a sí misma al golpearse la frente con la mano empuñada, intentando alejar los recuerdos.

-

Había salido temprano y se había ido a entrenar como siempre hacía desde que había comenzado a hacer misiones con sus amigos y compañeros.

Se dirigió al sitio de entrenamiento donde le esperaban impacientes sus compañeros para poder empezar con la rutina diaria.

-No crees que te haz tardado.- Le encaró Jitaku levantándose de su lugar para llegar al centro del espacio que utilizarían para un ligero calentamiento.

-Lo lamento.- Respondió dirigiéndose al mismo lugar al que se dirigían sus dos compañeros.- Es que ayer nos quedamos hasta muy tarde conversando con mi mamá.

-Ritsuka.- Habló cuando el pelinegro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no alzar la voz.

-Dime, Tatsuki.

-Cómo te fue?

-Después hablamos de eso.- Contestó el moreno al ver que su compañero castaño le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

No sabía qué pensar. Todo lo que había sabido en las últimas horas había sido demasiada información. Aunque no por eso se quejaba, pero es que aún no procesaba todo como para contárselo a su amiga, la cual podría no entender mucho. No es que dudara de su inteligencia, ya que por algo ella también había sido adelantada y colocada en su equipo, sino que no creía que se tomara con la seriedad necesaria el asunto.

-Ritsuka!!!- Sintió como la voz de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos le llamaba, por lo que levantó el rostro para saber que qué era lo que quería.

Demasiado tarde. Una kunai se le clavó en el brazo derecho causando que el moreno se arrodillase por el dolor provocado. Un hilo de sangre recorría su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos para ahí caer hasta la tierra.

Habían comenzado con el entrenamiento y él ni cuenta se había dado, ya que su cuerpo reaccionaba más por costumbre que por inercia propia, por lo que no se había percatado en qué momento habían dejado de calentar y comenzado con las armas.

-Ritsuka!!- Le volvió a llamar la rubia al acercarse.- En qué demonios estás pensando!!! Cómo diablos no viste la kunai!!

-Lo lamento.- Se sentía estúpido. Era la segunda vez que les pedía disculpas en el día.- Pero creo que mejor dejo el entrenamiento por ahora. No me siento muy bien.

Y dejando a sus compañeros de lado y con los rostros reflejando su incredulidad y asombro, se dirigió a la casa de la Godaime.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta y esperó a que ocurriese algo. Había llegado corriendo, ya que quería evitar que la gente se percatase del sangrante brazo que sujetaba con el contrario.

Sabía a la perfección de que su querida "abuela" no era una de las personas que no hacía esperar a los demás, por lo que si no contestaba a la primera, a la segunda o a la tercera, lo mejor era dejar de esperar y entrar por sus medios.

Empujó la puerta de madera que estaba frente a él, abriéndose paso a una de las casas más desordenadas de toda Konoha.

-Tsunade!! Estás?!- Llamó con su voz de infante.

Sin recibir respuesta, se dirigió al living, esquivando montoneras de papeles, botellas y cajas de pastelillos, donde pudo ver cómo una mujer que aparentaba unos 30 años estaba recostada en el sofá principal con una botella de su licor preferido y una caja de chocolates a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

Desde que había podido pagar todas sus deudas en las apuestas, la anteriormente Hokage, había comenzado a darse el gusto por los chocolates y los licores con más frecuencia, aunque tenía que admitir que le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que ahora no se tomaba una botella por noche, sino que, si se sentía bien, podía llegar a tomarse tres de tirón y convidarle un poco a él si es que los grados le habían afectado un poco su razonamiento.

-Tsunade.- Le volvió a llamar al encontrarse a su lado. Al ver que no le iba a responder suspiró.- Mejor me curo esto antes de que me desangre.- Comentó dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones donde la mujer guardaba sus implementos de medicina.

Con la kunai fuera, la sangre había comenzado a fluir con mayor intensidad, por lo que había dejado manchas en el suelo de madera. Después de curarse debería limpiar si es que quería seguir vivo.

Termino con lo que él consideraba una de las cosas más sencillas de la medicina. Una simple herida de una kunai era una de las lesiones más usuales en la vida de un shinobi.

Se dirigió nuevamente al lugar donde la dueña de la casa estaba descansando y se sentó frente a ella.

-No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo.- Pensó en voz alta.

-Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?-

-Ah!?- Se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Realmente no se esperaba algún tipo de contestación, y menos de la mujer frente a él.- Tsunade, me asustaste. Pensé que dormías.

-Verás… me acabo de despertar justo en el momento en que tú comentabas que habían pasado cosas en poco tiempo.- Dijo la mujer acomodándose en el sillón y quitando una mugrecilla de uno de sus ojos pardos.- Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

-Pues…

El Haruno le había contado toda la información que había recibido la noche anterior, dejando completamente perpleja a Tsunade la cual no sabía qué decir al respecto.

Se levantó del sillón, dándole un descanso al mullido relleno para que se acomodase, y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina.

-Ven.- Le habló al pasar por el lado del moreno.

Acatando la orden, se levantó y se dirigió al lugar en donde había desaparecido la mujer.

Al llegar observó como la rubia estaba con medio cuerpo dentro de una de las alacenas que tenía en la cocina.

-"De seguro está buscando algo para pasar por la garganta la noticia."- Pensó mientras se acercaba a su lado y miraba por un costado lo que estaba buscando.- Tsunade, qué buscas?

-Una caja de chocolates de wisky que tenía por aquí.- Le contestó sin salir de donde estaba. Al dar con una caja, sacó su cuerpo del interior de la alacena y se los mostró al chico.- Aquí están. Son los mejores junto a una buena taza de chocolate caliente para después de una resaca. Ayúdame con lo del chocolate.

-Bien.- Respondió contento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tiempo de calidad junto a aquella mujer. Hacía más de un mes que tan solo la veía de vez en vez y por tan solo unos pocos minutos.

Mientras preparaban todo, la mujer le comentaba sobre lo que había hecho. Tomar y salir a apostar, aunque tenía que admitir que desde que apostaba los números del cumpleaños del menor, su suerte había cambiado y ahora por lo menos ganaba una de tres.

Se habían dirigido a los mismos puestos donde habían estado antes de ir por los chocolates, dejando la caja de éstos en la mesa de centro y a cada lado había una humeante taza de chocolate caliente.

-Y bien, ahora cuéntame cómo fue que te enteraste de lo del Sharingan.- Le habló luego de coger uno de los bombones y llevárselo a la boca.

-Pues…

Volvió a contarle con lujo de detalle la historia desde el momento en que Tatsuki le había propuesto lo de buscar en él algún Kekkei genkkai con su Byakugan, cuando Hinata vio en él algo, y que luego de eso su madre le explicara que él poseía un Sharingan como los del Clan Uchiha.

La mujer tenía el rostro levemente contraído. No podía creer lo que el pequeño estaba diciendo, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que sabía muy bien que el niño frente a ella no era de los que mentían. Y menos lo haría con algo de ese talle.

-Estás completamente seguro de lo que me estás diciendo, Ritsuka?

-Por supuesto.- Respondió el menor.- Lo que me intriga… es que yo tenía entendido que hace más de 20 años que ninguno de los dos miembros que quedan de ese clan han vuelto a pisar Konoha… entonces.. cómo…

-El cómo es lo de menos.- Se apresuró en cortarle.- Lo que importa es que ya sabes quiénes podrían ser tu padre. Ahora… cual de los dos… ése es el problema.

-Lo sé.- Sorbió de su chocolate y cogió uno de la caja con la mano.- Mi mamá me dijo que no me adelantara a los hechos. Creo que sabe algo.

-Ritsuka… ven.- Le dijo indicándole el lugar a un lado de ella.

El moreno se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, la cual le rodeó los hombros y lo apegó más a ella.

-Tienes que entender la posición en la que está tu madre. No debe ser fácil enterarse a estas alturas de quién es tu padre. Si es duro para ti, tienes que saber que lo es igual o más para ella.- Habló acariciando sus cabellos. Sorbió un poco del humeante chocolate..- No sé si es que tú sabes por qué tu madre dijo eso de que no te adelantaras a nada.

-No tengo ni idea.- Contestó acomodando sus piernas en otra posición.

-Bueno. Es fácil de entender para las personas que vivieron con ella antes de que tú nacieras.- Dejó la taza sobre el mesón y sacó de la caja otro de los chocolates, llevándoselo a la boca.- Te contaré algo.- Lo acomodó más a su brazo.- Tu madre estaba enamorada de alguien cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, y así siguió hasta que tenía más o menos 16 años, pero de la persona que se había enamorado había desaparecido de la aldea cuando él y tu madre tenían 12. Ella siempre espero a que él llegara, o que pudieran traerlo de vuelta a la aldea junto con Naruto, pero lamentablemente eso no había sido posible. Después de cumplir con uno de sus objetivos menores, ésta persona siguió con el propósito de su vida, que era vengarse, él y su familia, de su hermano…

-Me es muy familiar la historia que me estás relatando.

-Es porque la conoces. Ésa… ésa es la historia de Sasuke Uchiha. Tu madre estaba enamorada de él, y solo logró olvidarse de él cuando naciste tú.- Le dijo besándole la frente.

-Qué?- Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Como me escuchaste. Tu madre te está pidiendo que no te adelantes, porque ella misma no quiere hacerlo. La probabilidad de que seas hijo de Sasuke asusta a tu madre como no tienes idea.

-Pero si no fuese de él, tendría que serlo de su hermano… Itachi?- Inquirió no muy seguro del nombre.

-Sí, así es. Pero ella quiere mantener la probabilidad lo más lejos posible, a pesar de que sabe que está entre un 50 por ciento entre el uno y el otro.- Se levantó y miró por la ventana que estaba a un lado de el living en donde estaban.- Ella tan solo no quiere que te ilusiones y que después salgas mal, ya que ella tampoco quiere eso para ella misma. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

_  
Siento que me dueles todavía aquí  
_

Llegó a su despacho y se acomodó en su silla. El día sería lardo y tedioso.

Golpearon levemente dos veces a la puerta, por lo que accedió a que la persona que llamaba ingresara.

-Sakura-san.- Habló una joven de cabellera anaranjada y hasta más debajo de los hombros, de ojos brillantemente negros.- Aquí tiene el informe de las personas que ingresaron al hospital ayer desde que su turno terminó hasta ahora que comenzó.

La mujer se acercó a la mesa de roble y dejó sobre la mesa los documentos.

-Muchísimas gracias, Moegi.- Tomó los papeles y les dio un vistazo.- Siempre tan puntual y eficiente, como de costumbre.

-Muchas gracias a usted, Sakura-san.- Respondió sonrojada ante el halago.- El placer es mío al trabajar con usted.

-Gracias, pero te he repetido incontables veces que dejes el "usted" de lado.- Le miró de reojo.- Me haces sentir vieja y no lo soy tanto.

-Disculpe, Sakura-san… yo…

-Ya… no te preocupes… - Le sonrió par que no se preocupara.- Por ahora puedes retirarte, los leeré y haré las revisiones de la mañana.

-Bien.- Y se marchó por la puerta por la que había ingresado luego de hacer una leve reverencia.

-Realmente ha cambiado bastante.- Pensó en voz alta.

Dejó de revisar los papeles para observar hacia la nada. Sus pensamientos rápidamente volaron a distancias de esa habitación.

_Adentro_

Se le vinieron ciertas imágenes a la mente al dejar caer su mirada sobre uno de los pocos retratos que habían sobre su escritorio.

En la fotografía salía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta de color azul en los brazos de alguien al cual no se le podía ver el rostro. Pudo saber que la persona era ella, ya que en ese momento, ella no dejaba que cualquiera cargara a su pequeño hijo, que había nacido con un par de semanas de anticipación, y al haber pasado un tiempo en incubadora, sus ansias por cargarlo eran tantas, que con suerte dejaba que Tsunade le tomara.

-Real…mente… es hijo de uno de ellos dos?- Se preguntó pasa sí en voz alta. Pero un par de golpes a la puerta le llamaron la atención.

-Sakura-san.- Sintió la voz de Moegi llamarle un par de veces antes de que ella le mirara en respuesta.- Hay alguien que le busca. Le hago pasar?

-No, gracias. Di que estoy muy ocupada como para recibir visitas si no se tratan de urgencias.- Se levantó y tomó la carpeta que había estado ojeando sin mirar.- De quién se trata?

-No me dijo su nombre, pero dice que necesita hablar con usted.- Miró hacia el techo pensativa. Tenía que admitir que el rostro de esa persona se le hacía familiar, pero que no sabría decir de dónde le conocía.- Aunque tengo que admitir que es realmente guapo.- Se ruborizó.

-Bueno…- Rió ante lo despistada que podía llegar a ser su asistente. Realmente no dejaba de mirar a los chicos a pesar de tener a Konohamaru como novio. Ahora entendía los celos del chico.- Solo dile que no puedo atender a nadie. Ahora si me permites, tengo que hacer la revisión a los enfermos.- Se acercó a la puerta, pero cayó en cuenta que su _visita_ podría encontrarse tras esa puerta.- No está aquí afuera, verdad?

-No, Sakura-san. Está en el recibidor.- Contestó siguiéndole hasta la puerta.- Le escuché murmura algo así como que no le agradaban este tipo de lugares.

-Que bien.- Y salió sin más de la habitación que tenía por oficina.

Sin tomar en cuenta los halagos que salían de la boca de la muchacha, ya sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de llamar la atención de los hombres. Luego de haber rechazado a media Konoha, haber quedado embarazada y aún así seguir rechazando a hombres que le prometían una vida prometedora a su lado, ella había dejado de recibir esa clase de tratos por parte de los hombres. Aunque tenía que admitir que no por eso dejaban de mirarle con ojos lascivos cuando caminaba con alguna prenda provocadora.

Sí, y qué. A toda mujer le gusta sentirse bonita y femenina, y eso se siente cuando es el hombre el que se lo hace saber; con una que otra mirada pervertida y un halago de por medio. Y es que sus amigas le habían pegado algunas de sus mañas.

Sasuke Uchiha sí que debería haber cambiado como para llamar la atención de su asistente, la cual tan solo miraba a hombres con mejor físico que su novio, y eso no era común en la aldea. El nieto del tercer Hokage había adquirido un cuerpo envidiable, y todo para poder superar al actual Hokage, que le vencía sin necesidad de usar el chakra del Kyubi, o alguna de sus "Técnicas especiales", como les llamaba el rubio.

Cómo llevaría el cabello? Qué tan pálida estaría su piel luego de tiempo bajo el sol? Qué tan alto estaría luego de años sin verlo?

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así_

Sonrió. Tenía que reconocer que el Uchiha tenía su encanto natural, a pesar de ser helado como témpano y autosuficiente como él solo. Aunque no solo Sasuke lo era, su hermano también se parecía, no tanto en lo físico, sino también en su extraña forma de ser. Agradecía a todos los cielos porque su hijo había sacado completamente su personalidad.

Aunque ahora que se fijaba bien, sí que tenían algo parecido. Sus rasgos eran similares a los de la familia Uchiha, aunque tan encantada que estaba al mirarle, que nunca había relacionado a su hijo con algún hombre pensándolo como su padre. Y es que el amor de madre es más grande, y siempre se sintió suficiente como para poder criar a su hijo, por lo que no pensó nunca en encontrar al supuesto padre.

Y ahora sin querer ni enterarse y resulta ser Uchiha…

Uchiha…

-SAKURA-SAN!!!

Plaff…

Sus nalgas quedaron incrustadas en las lozas blancas y frías del suelo del establecimiento.

-Auch.- Se quejó al sobarse el trasero.

-Se encuentra bien?- Moegi se encuclilló a su lado para mirarle al rostro.- Le llamé tantas veces para que se detuviera, pero simplemente seguía caminando hacia la pared.

-Lo lamento.- Se levantó con ayuda de la pelinaranja.

Realmente había sido una colisión memorable. Su nariz quedó colorada y adolorida, y sus nalgas cuadradas del golpe que recibieron contra el suelo.

Tan ensimismada iba que ni cuenta se dio?

Sin querer reparar más en lo estúpida que se sentía, se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban las personas esperando su revisión habitual.

Tenía que quitarse todos esos pensamientos para poder hacer su trabajo como era esperado en ella.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor_

Sabía que tenía que comportarse como adulta y hacer lo que era debido, pero…. Qué era lo debido en ese momento?

No estaba segura de nada y la inseguridad no se le iba. Por más que pensara que las cosas se arreglarían con tiempo y un poco de fe.

No quería…

_  
No me la dio más nadie,  
Te juro, no miento_

No quería que las cosas salieran mal.

Ella ya no estaba interesada en compartir su vida con nadie más que su hijo, pero si tenía que hacer todo aquello por el pequeño aquel, sufriría lo necesario para que él estuviese feliz.

Y si tener al Uchiha como padre le hacía feliz… Quién era ella para impedírselo.

-

Había terminado su turno, así que había decidido ir a visitar a su querida maestra, a sabiendas que su retoño se encontraría en el lugar.

Al llegar, encontró la puerta sin cerrar, por lo que llamó un par de veces, pero nadie contestó, así que entró sin esperar más.

Se dirigió a la sala y se encontró a su sensei echada sobre el sofá, con la botella de sake hasta la mitad y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Tsunade?-Le llamó para que le prestara atención. No recibió respuesta.

Ella también había dejado de utilizar el característico "sama" luego del nombre, eso a petición de la rubia que insistía en sentirse vieja con ese apelativo. Eso sólo se lo permitió luego de que Naruto fuese ascendido a Hokage. Tan solo ella y Ritsuka tenían ese "privilegio", como decía la mujer.

Pudo comprobar que el aliento a licor de percibía a la distancia. Habrá sido esa su primera botella? Quien sabe.

Cuando iba a acercarse a recoger algunas cosas de la mesa para limpiar, se percató de que habían dos copas, dos tazas de algo que había sido chocolate, dos juegos de platos y cubiertos con algo de debió haber sido un pie y dos botellas más de sake, completamente vacías. Qué era todo eso?

No había que tener un gran coeficiente como para saber que la mujer ahí postrada había estado con alguien más.

Se acercó por completo a la mesa y pudo divisar algo que se le hacía familiar, y cayó en cuenta de algo; las sandalias de la entrada eran de su hijo. Al igual que el libro sobre la mesilla y la banda protectora con el símbolo de la aldea.

Qué diablos pasaba ahí?

Ya era de noche, por lo que había decidido encender algunas luces.

Buscaba a su hijo con la vista, pero no daba con él. Dónde se habría metido?

Cuando llegó a la cocina pudo ver un bulto sobre la mesa para el desayuno. Ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los bancos con su torso sobre la mesa.

-Ritsuka.- Le llamó cuando estuvo a su lado y le removió un poco por le hombro.

-Mmm….- Fue su contestación.

-Amor.- Le volvió a llamar, pero se percató de algo. Un leve olor a licor se desprendía de él. Volvió a llamarle pero ahora con autoridad.- Ritsuka.

-Qué…- Logró formular sin despegar su rostro de sus brazos cruzados sobre el mesón.

-Levántate.- Ordenó.

Sabía que no era su culpa. La rubia siempre que bebía ante alguien, obligaba a ese alguien a que por lo menos bebiera una copa en su compañía, debido a eso, a Rock Lee se le tenía estrictamente prohibido que se acercara a la ex Hokage mientras bebía, eso o la mitad de Konoha quedaba para la lista de asuntos pendientes.

Suspiró sonoramente y ayudó a su hijo a que se levantara.

-Mi vida estás bien?

-Yo diría que sí, pero no me creerías- Fue su respuesta al mirarle a la cara.

-Ven, será mejor que te lleve a casa.- Le cogió de la mano y jaló un poco de él.- Cuánto fue esta vez?

Sí, no había sido la primera vez que Tsunade permitía, o más bien, obligaba a Ritsuka a que ingiriese algún grado de alcohol.

-Unas… tres?- No sabía con exactitud cuántas habían sido, pero ese era el promedio de lo aceptable. Y si le decía más, su madre comenzaría con la charla sobre la fuerza de voluntad y lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser su sensei.

-Uff… está bien...- Sabía que habían sido más.

Dejó a su hijo un momento recostado en el sillón y ayudó a su maestra a que se recostara en su cama. Luego de eso salió con Ritsuka de la mano.

Tenía que admitir que esa no era la primera vez que bebía, pero las veces anteriores había quedado en muy mal estado. Era que se estaban volviendo _inmune_ a esa bebida? La cabeza le daba ligeramente vueltas y a lo más sentía leves mareos, pero si el caso lo ameritaba, perfectamente podría empuñar una kunai y dirigirla a su objetivo.

Media botella había sido ingerida por él, y las otras habían sido vaciadas por su querida _abuela_. Y admitía que gracias a ese licor, había dejado de pensar en lo que a su padre refería, y si le mencionaban el apellido Uchiha, seguramente tendría que repensarlo antes de acordarse.

Llegaron a su hogar en completo silencio. Sakura le había estado llevando de la mano todo el camino, aunque pensó en cargarlo, no lo hizo porque su hijo no quiso, diciendo que estaba en buenas condiciones como para llegar caminando.

Ella fue a por un refresco a la cocina, mientras su hijo se dirigía directamente a su dormitorio, donde se quitó la ropa y se colocaba el pijama. Luego de cambiar el vendaje con las cosas que él mismo poseía en su habitación (siendo aspirante a médico, tenía las cosas básicas para ese tipo de ocasiones y otras cuantas por si acaso).

-

Había comenzado a preparar unas cuantas cosas para el día siguiente. Realmente era agotador tener que comenzar tan temprano el día y terminarlo alrededor de las 8 de la noche, casi sin tener tiempo para más misiones y su propia familia. Pero agradecía enormemente a su hijo, que entendía el amor que ella tenía por su trabajo y le comprendía, diciendo que él también quería llegar algún día a ser tan exitosa como ella.

Sacó de un cajón unas cuantas cosas que necesitaría al día siguiente en el hospital. Habían medicinas que ella misma se había encargado de cuidar, ya que el valor y la rareza de éstas era invaluable en casos como jutsus que requerían venenos y cosas dañinas. Las metió dentro del bolso que llevaba todos los días consigo y lo dejó cerca de la mesa de noche.

Por el momento, era mejor descansar, en otro momento se preocuparía de regañar a Ritsuka por aceptar sake, y cuando volviera a ver a su maestra, se encargaría de recordarle de una linda manera que no podía hacer eso con su hijo.

Buscó bajo su almohada un camisón de color lila que le había regalado Ino para su cumpleaños. Esa mujer insistía que tenía que conquistar a algún Jounin de buena fe y ser una mujer de vez en cuando. Acaso no lo era?

Bueno, sabía perfectamente a qué iba con eso de mujer, pero prefería hacerse la desentendida. Lo _había sido_ tan solo una vez y ni siquiera la recordaba. Mejor quedarse en la ignorancia y no comenzar a especular sobre lo que _podría_haber pasado.

Todo aquello le hizo recordar quién podría ser el padre del pelinegro en la habitación contigua.

Tan ebria estaba esa noche que ni se acordaba con quién había estado?

Sí, era capaz de recordar _cuándo_ había sido, pero era incapaz de recordar el _cómo _ y el _quién_. Que estúpida se sentía.

Suspiró sonoramente, cortando el silencio de la habitación. Tanta era su ansiedad por enmascarar su error y frustración intentando ser la madre perfecta e idónea, que no se había percatado que su hijo lo que necesitaba era un padre, no una especie de súper madre que no pudiera con las roles masculinas de una familia.

Lo sabía y qué. Ella había intentado hacer de padre y madre a la vez, y se sentía orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, ya que no todos los días puedes criar sola a un niño, trabajar y enseñar al mismo tiempo. Su vida no había sido nada fácil, sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía 16, luego de un accidente en una aldea cercana, quedándose sola y bajo la tutela de Tsunade que se había encargado que nada le faltara. Luego de eso, todos sus amigos habían comenzado a hacer sus propias vidas, por lo que ella se había dado cuenta que no estaba pensando en el futuro, sino en el pasado.

Se golpeó la frente al recordar todo aquello. Sabía perfectamente que no podía darse el lujo de volver a caer en lo mismo, así que decidió salir de la habitación y tomar una taza de té, ya que el café le quitaría el sueño y no pretendía quedarse hasta tarde divagando en el pasado.

Cuando hubo vuelto, encontró que la cortina de la ventana estaba agitándose por el viento.

-Bah... que extraño, juré haberla cerrado.- Se acercó a la ventana para poder cerrarla.

Al hacerlo, se volteó y lo único que pudo escuchar, fue el sonido de la taza hacerse añicos contra el suelo y el líquido café esparcirse por el suelo.

-U-uchiha…- Susurró con lo poco de voz que le quedó por la sorpresa.

_  
No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma_

-Uchiha?- Se acercó algo extrañado por ese recibimiento.- No pensé que cambiarías la manera de llamarme.

Haciendo uso de su razón y fuerza de voluntad, se serenó para poder controlar su voz y el temblor que se apoderaba de sus rodillas.

Qué le estaba pasando?

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sufría de pánico ante una situación, y llegaba él y le causaba todas esas sensaciones que se esforzaba en reprimir.

-Qué es lo que deseas?- Le dio la espalda y se agachó para poder levantar los trozos de loza que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Habló con la voz dura. Sabía que si le daba la espalda se sentiría algo ofendido, cosa que pudo notar en el tono de voz, pero era necesario para mantener la poca cordura que le iba quedando.

-Creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo.- Mejor estar a la defensiva. Si es que podía acortar el tiempo de esa conversación, sería mucho mejor para ella.

-Hmp.- Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Pudo notar que aún tenía esas costumbres tan de él. No sabía si alegrarse o no por ello.

_  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

-Sakura.- Sintió que se acercó un poco por su espalda, cosa que le hizo tensar los músculos.- Deja eso, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Puedo escucharte perfectamente…- Lo decía o no? Cómo reaccionaría?- Uchiha.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo los músculos del brazo del hombre a su espalda eran tensados a tal extremo de que las venas se podían delinear en la piel.

-Yo…. Quiero saber si es que tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos.

Sabía que Sasuke no se daba a los rodeos, pero eso era crueldad pura. Que si aún sentía algo por él?

_Espero que no esperes que te espere  
Después de mis 26  
La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies  
_

-Creo que te estás atribuyendo mucho.

Estaba bien contestarle de esa manera?

Se bofeteó internamente por contestar así, de manera tan infantil. Pero no dejaba de ser cierto. Sasuke quería que ella conservara sus sentimientos después de más de diez años? Tenía que estar loco.

_  
Y voy deshojando margaritas  
Y mirando sin mirar  
Para ver si así, te irritas y te vas  
_

Sabía que su mirada mataría a cualquiera que se dignara a mirarle directamente, podía sentir perfectamente como ésta se clavaba en su cerviz.

-Algo más?- Se había levantado ya y se dirigía al mesón para dejar ahí mientras los trozos de loza.

-Sí

-"Qué?!?! Por qué diablos no se va ya!!" Qué cosa.- Estaba haciendo uso de toda la delicadeza y cortesía que le quedaba, ya que la paciencia y la cordura se le habían acabado ya.

Sabía más o menos de qué se trataba lo que él quería, pero prefería escucharlo de su boca, ya que podría estar equivocada. Sasuke siempre había sido en parte algo impredecible, a pesar de que ella era una de las pocas personas que podían leer entre líneas y descubrir las verdaderas razones del Uchiha. Aunque tenía que tomar en cuenta que eso había sido antes de que el pelinegro se marchara con Orochimaru y todos los puntos de vista que ella tenía de él habían cambiado drásticamente.

-Quiero que…- Se detuvo un segundo. Por lo que pudo notar, le costaba decir las palabras que quería. Él nunca había sido de muchas palabras.- Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. De qué demonios le estaba hablando?

-De qué demonios me estás hablando?- No podía quedarse solo con el pensamiento. De verdad que quería saber a qué se refería él.

-Eso.- Le miró frío igual que siempre, aunque pudo notar algo de impaciencia en su mirada.

-A dónde pretendes que vaya contigo?- Ahora su tono era de burla. Sinceramente, nunca pensó que el pelinegro le pidiera algo así. Ella pensaba que le pediría algo así como para quitar el sello sobre su hombro, o algo relacionado al antiguo equipo 7. Pero no tenía idea de a dónde pretendía llevarla con él.

-Quiero…- Se detuvo y miró al suelo en busca de las palabras. Sakura pudo notar como un leve sonrojo delineaba los pómulos del ojinegro.- Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

- Qué?- Le salió de la boca rasposo y poco sonoro. Aquella propuesta le había dejado anonadada. Completamente.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, los cuales Sasuke se encargó de acortar nuevamente, cosa que se repitió un par de veces hasta que Sakura quedó completamente contra la pared y Sasuke frente a ella a un par de metros.

_  
Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me dueles todavía aquí  
Adentro_

-Detente.- Logró medio gritar por culpa del nerviosismo. Había intentado escapar de él estúpidamente y se había percatado que le había salido todo al revés. No sabía qué sentir, qué pensar.

-Sakura, por favor…

-Por favor nada!- Se escuchó gritar.

Debía bajar el tono. Ritsuka estaba en la habitación contigua y lo más probable es que se despertase. A pesar del sueño que su hijo tenía, no dejaba de ser un shinobi y nunca bajaba la guardia.

-Crees que puedes venir de la nada y pedirme algo así después de tanto tiempo?

__

Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así

Lo había dicho. Sí, por fin se lo había plantado en la cara.

Había esperado años para poder sacarle en cara que ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Por fin había podido sacarse ese peso de encima.

Más de 10 años esperando, y lo había logrado a sus 28 años de edad.

Se había sentido vulnerable ante aquella opción, pero ahora se daba cuenta que todas las caídas que había tenido no habían sido en vano. Su corazón y su cuerpo resistían firmemente ante la magnitud del único heredero Uchiha. O por lo menos alguno oficial.

Tenía que mantenerse completa hasta el final y recibir como mejor pudiese la respuesta del pelinegro, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta el rumbo que ésta tomaría.

_  
No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie  
Te juro, no miento  
_

-Yo…- Logró articular, pero sentía cómo las palabras se negaban a salir, por lo que se vio envuelto en una espesa frustración.

Había estado esperando que ella no le complicara las cosas, y sinceramente, y por muy estúpido que pudiese llegar a sonar, sí, había esperado que ella se fuese con él simplemente pidiéndoselo de buena manera.

Y ahora salía con que no. Molesta.

-Por qué?- Logró articular entre su frustración y enojo.

-No lo entenderías.- Contestó rápidamente desviando la mirada.

Qué diría Uchiha Sasuke si se enteraba que tenía un hijo, el cual no había tenido padre definido hasta hace unas pocas horas atrás, resultando ser un Uchiha. Aunque no se supiese cual de los dos podría haber sido.

_  
No se puede morir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma_

Que no lo entendería?

Acaso estaba con alguien más?

No lo soportó más.

Se acercó peligrosamente hacia la Kunoichi que estaba con la espalda contra la pared. No sabía para qué, pero tenía que mirarla directamente a los ojos y poder entender qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Ella _tenía _ que ir con él.

_  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

Dio un paso más, pero su camino se vio obstruido por una kunai que, curiosamente, había caído a milímetros de sus pies.

-Esa es de advertencia.- Habló lo más claro que pudo en su estado.- La otra llegará directamente a tus pies. No por nada tengo una excelente puntería.

--

**Contuniará…**

---

_Bueno… aquí está la cuarta parte del fiC… me a costado de sobremanera poder escribirlo… ya que quería que quedara lo mejor posible… y aparte he tenido problemas. El cambio de casa, la mudanza, la estadía en la casa de mi padre y otras más… aparte que he estado trabajando y eso me ha quitado tiempo que yo pretendía emplear en actualizar otros fiCs que también tengo en línea…_

_No me excusaré con el tremendo testamento, ya que creo que simplemente les debo una disculpa por la tardanza. Espero sean bien recibidas… _

_No prometo una actualización dentro de poco, pero sí les aseguro que sí la habrá y con mucho material importante…_

_Tbn decidí que mejor lo cortaba ahí, uno: porque o sino, tardaría mucho más en subir porque no me hubiese gustado dejar la idea a la mitad, ya que podrían perderse y la idea no es volver a leer nuevamente. Y dos; porque así les dejaba algo de suspenso, aparte que también la parte que viene es algo más larga y no quería cortarla a la mitad… (ya lo dije verdad? Será)_

_Otra cosa!!_ **Importante**, _es que yo dije que en este chap se revelarían algunas cosillas… pero como tuve que dejarlo hasta ahí, hubieron unos puntos que quedaron sin explicar, como el porque no había que adelantarse al tema del padre de Ritsuka… se explica mejor en el siguiente… se los aseguro porq esa parte la estoy escribiendo ahora mismo xD_

_y…. eso…_

_espero sus reviews!! _

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que los dejan!!**

_De verdad…_

_Espero estén bien!!_

_Bye!_

conchito!


	6. V Presentaciones

_Puede que contenga un poco de spoilers… ya que hay personas que no han leído el manga y para los que van… atrasados en los capítulos del anime… si... puede que salga algo adelantado xD_

"_**Desorden Interno"**_

_5.- Presentaciones._

_Dio un paso más, pero su camino se vio obstruido por una kunai que, curiosamente, había caído a milímetros de sus pies. _

_-Esa es de advertencia.- Habló lo más claro que pudo en su estado.- La otra llegará directamente a tus pies. No por nada tengo una excelente puntería._

_--_

-Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Fue lo primero que atinó a cuestionar su madre. Se sintió flaquear, pero tenía que mantenerse.

Se sentía extraña en esa situación, por lo que no lograba descubrir los sentimientos que le llenaban la cabeza y el corazón. Angustia por saber que Sasuke estaba frente a un recientemente descubierto integrante del clan Uchiha y que su reacción dependía de cómo éste recibiera la noticia – si es que lo hacía –, y había que tener en cuenta de que siendo tan frío como él era, era excesivamente complicado descubrir lo que su rostro y cuerpo daban a entender. Se sentía triste, ya que no quería que el Uchiha se marchara nuevamente, pero no quería darle las cosas tan fácilmente como él pensaba que lo haría, ya que si llegaba así de la nada y le pedía eso tan… _así_, era porque le pensaba una mujer completamente predecible. Se sentía enojada consigo misma y con las otras dos personas que ocupaban la habitación, uno, por no saber como reaccionar específicamente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, dos, porque se sentía pasada a llevar por aquel hombre que ni un poco de dignidad para con ella había tenido al entrar en su habitación como si tuviese todo el derecho, y tres, porque lo último que quería, era que su hijo se arriesgara por defender su pellejo, se sentía tan poca cosa. Aunque tenía que admitir que le llenaba de orgullo el saber que su pequeño engendro no era ningún cobarde y que no dudaría en defender a las personas que para él eran importantes, como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

-Ah?- Lo pilló con la mirada fija en el Uchiha. A pesar de que el infante no sabía de quién se trataba, le miraba con profundo odio por tan solo atreverse a dirigirse a su madre de tal manera.- Pues, yo estaba en la cocina y escuché un escándalo. Vine y encontré a este tipo aquí.

Sasuke al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba. Quién se atrevía a llamarlo "este tipo".

Al voltear solamente su rostro no logró dar con nada, por lo que tuvo que tornear su torso para conseguir una vista completa del sujeto que lo menospreciaba.

Se encontró con un niño que no pasaba el metro y medio, con cabello negro revuelto, un pijama de color negro algo holgado. Notó inmediatamente que tenía en su mano derecha en porta shuriken y en la otra una kunai que apuntaba directamente a su pié izquierdo.

Escuchó la voz de Sakura por lo que volteó a mirarle.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargo. Vete a dormir.- Notó cómo su semblante había cambiado drásticamente al hablarle a ese niño. Notó, también, como lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente mientras lo miraba.

-Pero…- Escuchó un par de pasos livianos.

-Nada de peros.- Habló ahora más fuerte.- A tu habitación Ritsuka.

Volteó inmediatamente para ver qué era lo que hacía el menor, pero no consideró el toparse con un par de ojos verdes profundos, los que intentaban matarle con la mirada. Expresaban tanto odio y enojo que no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su cabeza.

Algo estaba doliéndole de sobremanera.

-Sí, mamá.- Y lo siguiente que vio fue la espalda vestida de negro, un negro que abarcó todo su rango de visión. Sintió cómo su peso completo caía sobre la madera del lugar.

-

_Era de medio día y el otoño cubría el suelo con tonalidades rojizas, las cuales eran removidas levemente por una brisa que mecía el cabello de alguien que esperaba impacientemente._

_-Veo que al fin llegas.- Habló aquella persona.- Había estado esperando un tiempo. Creí que no llegarías._

_-Yo no dejaría de lado un encuentro contigo.- Habló tranquilamente, intentando que el rencor no se expresara en sus palabras._

_-Tan solo quería decirte algo.- Se volteó y quedó de frente al menor._

_-Yo no vine aquí a hablar.- Contestó sacando su katana de la funda y apuntando hacia el mayor.- Espero que te defiendas.- A los segundos él ya no se veía._

_Se podía escuchar entre los árboles el chocar de los metales, cómo la madera crujía ante sus pisadas a alta velocidad, y cómo sus voces emitían pequeños y casi imperdibles jadeos cuando tenían que usar un poco más de su persona._

_Habían estado unos minutos así, por lo que ambos notaron que no llegarían a ninguna parte si seguían con lo mismo._

_Iban a comenzar el uso de técnicas más específicas, cuando una voz se hizo oír entre el eco de la batalla._

_-Debemos irnos, Itachi._

_Un último choque de metales y dos figuras se hicieron visibles, una parada frente a la otra, a unos 15 metros de distancia, sobre unas frondosas ramas._

_-Tan pronto?- Habló medio sonriendo._

_-Tenemos trabajo, lo recuerdas?_

_-Bien. No me tardo._

_-De aquí no sales.- Volvió a enfundar su katana para tener disponibles ambos brazos._

_-Lamento todo esto, querido Ottoto (hermano pequeño). Pero debo irme.- Iba a voltearse pero una kunai le impidió el paso._

_-No pretendes darme la espalda, cierto?- Pudo ver cómo sus ojos reflejaban toda su furia_

_-Tan solo te diré una cosa, Sasuke.- Le encaró y se colocó el sombrero de paja que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.- Tan solo quería decirte… que te quitaré eso que más quieres. Ese objetivo que es superior al de vencerme, para que así tu odio sea más grande, para que logres algún día llegar a un nivel parecido al mío._

_-De qué estás hablando!?- Intentó detenerlo pero ya había sido muy tarde. Se había ido dejando espacio a una gran desesperación en la mente del pelinegro._

_Las hojas de los árboles se habían elevado del suelo gracias a la fuerte ráfaga que la partida del mayor del clan Uchiha había dejado, revolviendo el cabello desordenado del menor de éste._

_Él sabría cual era el sueño que él más anhelaba? _

_Su sueño mayor era vencer a su hermano, pero había uno muchísimo más fuerte que ese, y era poder rehacer su clan, volverlo a crear, junto a la persona que realmente era digna de él._

_La persona que esperaría por él._

_O eso era lo que él pensaba._

_-_

_­-_Sakura.- Logró murmurar entre en silencio de la habitación.

Dónde se encontraba?

Pudo notar cómo su voz había producido un levísimo eco en la habitación.

Abrió escasamente los ojos y se percató de que estaba en una habitación completamente blanca. Tenía que ser la del hospital.

Suspiró sonoramente y se recostó sobre las sábanas que hacían juego con las paredes y las cortinas.

Sintió otra fuerte puntada en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, lo que le obligó a llevar rápidamente una de sus manos a ese sitio para menguar el dolor.

Ese sueño, pesadilla, o lo que sea que hubiese sido, le había provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

No recordaba nada. Sentía como si hubiese perdido años y años de recuerdos.

Esa persona se le hacía tan familiar como desconocida, y lo más curioso del asunto, era que le había dicho _Ottoto_. Él tenía familia? Pero si no recordaba a nadie, que simplemente había vivido solo por unos cuantos años.

Y estúpidamente recordó que ahora no era un niño. Su cuerpo tenía más años de los que consistía su memoria, y escasamente había recuerdos que le detallaran un crecimiento continuo de su cuerpo. De repente tenía 13 años, sin saber exactamente cómo había llegado a tenerlos, con un cuerpo de infante, y de la nada tenía 28 años y un cuerpo completamente desarrollado.

Necesitaba saber qué era lo que había pasado, ya que recordaba vagamente a esa persona, pero no recordaba nada referente a él. Por qué le había dicho esas cosas?

Nuevamente, un agudo dolor el su cabeza provocó que el sueño se apoderara de él, dejándolo vulnerable ante próximos sueños.

--

Había estado trabajando toda la noche y su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso, para lo cual se dirigió a su despacho para tomar una taza de té y descansar sentada en su silla.

Todo había sido muy confuso y rápido.

Por qué a Sasuke se le ocurría llegar de la nada su habitación? Y por qué tenía que elevar la voz? Ritsuka se había alarmado y había ido a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo cambió repentinamente cuando Sasuke se desmayó de la nada delante de sus narices. Ritsuka, como buen médico ninja, había corrido a él, y como estaba más cerca, pudo llegar primero, percatándose de que esa persona no era completamente desconocida para él. Y cuando ella había llegado a su lado, éste le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero sin prestarle mayor atención, se aseguró de que los signos vitales del pelinegro en el suelo estuviesen bien, aunque pudo notar que su pulso estaba algo acelerado y alterado.

_-Hay que llevarlo al hospital.-_Se escuchó decir a sí misma, comenzando a levantarlo del suelo. Como pudo se lo echó en la espalda y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a su tan conocido lugar de trabajo.

Entró sin decirle nada a nadie y se dirigió a la sala que estaba contigua a la de cuidados intensivos. Cuando dejó al Uchiha en la camilla, recién se había percatado que su hijo le había seguido hasta ahí.

El niño no quitaba la vista del cuerpo que yacía tendido en la camilla. Sus ojos reflejaban muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Se acercó a él y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, lo cual sacó al menor de sus cavilaciones.

-_Ritsuka_.- Habló suave y despacio.- _Naruto me dijo ayer por la noche que él se encontraba en la aldea, pero tiene perdida de memoria, por lo que no quería que te acercaras a él si sabías que estaba aquí. Por eso no te lo conté_.- Suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas que había para las visitas. Su hijo se sentó sobre sus piernas y se abrazó a su cuello.- _Él es Sasuke Uchiha_ – Lo señaló con la mano extendida.-, _había estado más de 16 años fuera de la aldea y no teníamos rastro de él, pero ahora ha vuelto y no sabemos el motivo, por lo que te pediría que no te acercaras demasiado a él, debido a que no sabemos como pueda reaccionar._

-_P-pero mamá_…- Volvió a callar. Suspiró en conjunto con su madre y siguió su querella.- _Si él es mi padre… o mi tío… por qué tendría que reaccionar mal?_

Cómo explicarle a un niño de 9 años un problema que había estado aquejando a media aldea por más de 5 años. Pero por más complicado que se le hiciera, debía hacerlo para que el menor entendiese su postura de querer distancia entre él y el Uchiha.

-_Ven_.- Se levantó dejándolo en el suelo y cogiéndole de la mano para que le siguiera.- _Mejor hablemos afuera_.

Así salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a un café que quedaba en una de las esquinas continuas al establecimiento, el cual se encontraba abierto las 24 horas del día, siendo aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada

No habían hablado en ningún momento y simplemente se dispusieron a ver la carta para ver qué pedirían para desayunar, ya que al pequeño le dolía el estomago por el alcohol y ella estaba tan fatigada, que algo de azúcar ayudaría a sus venas para el mejor flujo de su sangre.

Recordó perfectamente el semblante de su hijo al probar un caldo que curiosamente estaba en el menú. Su sonrisa se había ampliado, ya que su estomago había dejado de hacer esos extraños sonidos que atraían a algunas personas de en derredor.

--Racconto—

-Amor.- Llamó al moreno que comenzaba a devorar con una ansiedad sobrehumana aquel caldo.- Tú entiendes lo que está sucediendo, verdad?

Sintió un nudo en el estomago nuevamente, como si todo lo que acababa de ingerir estuviese teniendo una pelea campal con los jugos gástricos que intentaban deshacerlos, haciendo que las paredes de su estomago comenzaran a darle cierto ardor.

-Pues… eso intento.- Contestó sinceramente al mantener su mirada en el líquido que tenía frente a sí. Cómo contestarle con alguna verdad a medias si sabía que su madre tarde o temprano le desmentiría y le forzaría a decir la verdad, por más indiscretamente que fuese?- No entiendo absolutamente nada. Todo ha sido muy rápido.

Al levantar la mirada pudo observar que su madre no estaba en mejores condiciones. Su angustia y confusión eran tan visibles en sus pupilas, que estaba más que seguro que algo más guardaba.

-Tan solo dale tiempo.- Comenzó a explicarse para aclarar sus ideas al mismo tiempo.- Sasuke llegó a la aldea con perdida de memoria, por lo que hay muchas cosas que no sabe que ocurrieron y ni enterado está…

-Sí sé lo que significa perdida de memoria…

-No me interrumpas.- Arqueó levemente la ceja izquierda. Le molestaba que le interrumpiesen, sobre todo cuando estaba intentando explicarse lo más fácil que fuese posible.- Él a perdido más de diez años de memoria, y por lo que creo, algunos más, ya que no noté indicios de arrepentimiento ni nada en su mirada.- Habló lo último más para ella que para el menor, por lo que utilizó un susurro para expresarse.

-A qué te refieres?

-Pues…- Suspiró sonoramente alertando al menor. Pudo notar una depresión increíble en el estado de ánimo de su progenitora, dilatando levemente las pupilas y dejando que sus hombros tomaran una posición caída.- Sasuke Uchiha es – o era-, un desertor, desterrado de la aldea hace unos 16 años. Él buscaba poder para poder vencer a la persona que había matado a todo su clan, exceptuándolo. Esa persona era Itachi Uchiha.

Se tomó leves segundo para poder comprobar la expresión de Ritsuka, para saber si es que había entendido la información o si se había perdido en alguno de los puntos.

Comprobó que sus ojos se habían abierto un poco más de lo común y que sus hombros estaban tensos. La mano que sostenía la cuchara, estaba levemente más pálida por la presión ejercida.

Decidió continuar.

-Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru, una de las personas que encabezaban el libro Bingo, e Itachi era miembro de Akatsuki, una organización que intentaba reinar por sobre las 5 grandes naciones, para poder tener el poderío de las aldeas ocultas, siendo la _elite_ entre los ninjas. Pero Sasuke luego mató a Orochimaru cuado nosotros teníamos aproximadamente 16 años.- Pensó detenidamente en lo que diría a continuación y volvió a suspirar para auto convencerse de que era lo mejor. Mientras antes lo supiera, más pronto entendería el por qué de su decisión.- Naruto me dijo que Sasuke había perdido su memoria hasta los 16 años, pero yo pude notar de que él no tenía las intenciones que tenía cuando cursaba esa edad, sino que no entendía el por qué de una decisión que yo no quería tomar…

-Mamá.- Le miró con algo de reproche ante el silencio y esa explicación a medias. Había estado sospechando que ocultaba algo, pero ahora se lo había afirmado con aquella explicación a medio hacer. Sintió a su madre suspirar nuevamente y decidirse por completar aquella anhelada explicación.

-Sasuke había ido a mi habitación porque pensaba que lo que yo sentía cuando era una niña aún seguía vigente, pero eso fue cuando nosotros teníamos menos de 15 años. Él no recuerda las cosas que hizo cuando se marchó, por eso no puede sentirse culpable. Sasuke no sabe las cosas que hizo, pero no quiero que lo recuerde de golpe y reaccione mal, por eso no quiero que te acerques a él. No me gustaría que algo malo te ocurriese.

-Pero…- Las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Ahora que sabía que tenía un familiar por parte paterna, no podía acercársele, y aparte, ese familiar podría ser incluso su padre. Tenía que estar de broma. Aparte, ahora sabía que tenía una técnica sucesoria al igual que sus compañeros y él quería desarrollarla para llegar a ser mejor de lo que era. Tenía que apelar a sus deseos!!

A pesar de que su garganta no quisiese hacer sonido alguno y sus neuronas se alejaran drásticamente para evitar corriente entre ellas, deteniendo su funcionamiento.

-Mamá.- Habló en un susurro.- Pero… yo quería por lo menos… poder utilizar la técnica que supuestamente tengo.- Comprobó que le miraba con una ceja alzada por lo que se explicó un poco más.- Quería ver si es que soy capaz de utilizar el Sharingan, si es que realmente lo tengo.

Utilizando al máximo la capacidad de su cerebro, logró sacar una conclusión a todo eso.

Si no quería que se acercara a Sasuke, pero él quería utilizar los privilegios que tenía por ser descendiente Uchiha, solo le quedaba una solución.

-Si realmente eso es lo que quieres, te tengo una solución.- Habló elocuentemente, sobre todo, al notar que los ojos de su hijo brillaban con un destello especial, y que se dilataban levemente por la excitación.- Si eso es lo que quieres, le puedo pedir a Kakashi-sensei que te ayude, pero siempre y cuando manteniendo la distancia con Sasuke. Por favor hijo, eso es lo único que te pido.

No se le había ocurrido antes eso de pedirle ayuda a Kakashi-san. Aunque él perfectamente podría ir por su cuenta a pedirle el favor, y tener el camino libre de acercarse al moreno cuando quisiese. Aunque pensándolo bien, su madre podría amenazar al Hatake para que no le enseñara nada, teniendo en cuenta que a lo que más temía ese hombre, era a la fuerza descomunal que poseía la heredera de la princesa Tsunade. Él también le temía, y más que nadie.

Lo mejor sería hacerle caso y seguir sus peticiones y condiciones.

-Está bien. Pero que no se te olvide decirle a Kakashi-san lo del entrenamiento.- Contestó sonriendo al saber que le quitaba, en parte, un peso tremendo a su madre. Sabía que confiaba en él.

-Gracias Ritsuka.- Agradeció al borde de las lágrimas.

Era muy duro saber todo eso de golpe. Y si lo era para él, mucho más lo era para ella, que había estado sufriendo por mucho tiempo antes de que él siquiera se dignase a nacer.

Sería duro

-

Y lo seguía siendo, ahora que tenía que estar pendiente de lo que ocurría con el Uchiha. Siendo la Directora del Hospital, tenía que estar al tanto de todos los pacientes y sus medicinas.

Por lo menos estaba más calmada al saber que su hijo no había perdido el juicio y que seguía obedeciéndole y apoyándole en cuanto a las decisiones que ella tomaba.

Suspiró por enésima vez en esa mañana. Le habían llamado de la oficina del Hokage y para colmo, según el ANBU que había ido a por ella, era de suma urgencia, por lo que tenía que presentarse inmediatamente.

Llamó un par de veces y esperó a que esa tan conocida voz para ella hablase desde el otro lado de la madera.

-ADELANTE!!-Escuchó que gritaban, por lo que acató la orden.

-Naruto…- Habló despacio al atravesar el umbral.- Me llamaste?

-Sakura-chan!- Se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y apareció en menos de un segundo frente a la pelirrosa.

Era verdad lo que habían estado comentando en la aldea.

Desde que Naruto se había enterado en que Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, de que había sido su padre, y que Kushina Uzumaki había sido su madre, se esmeró en descubrir sus técnicas y hacerlas parte de él, por lo que la velocidad del antiguo Hokage no fue la excepción, y no dudaba en utilizarla cuando era necesario.

La observó un par de segundos sin decir nada y no resistió sus impulsos y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Dime, por favor, que todo está bien.- Le habló con voz ronca al oído.

No había duda. Naruto no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo tan fraternal como había sido desde que tenían 16, cuando su relación había dado una vuelta de 360 grados al descubrir que tenían compatibilidad cero en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas.

Sí. Sakura Haruno había decidido darle una oportunidad al Uzumaki, y ambos descubrieron que su amor no era como pareja. Se defendían con garras y colmillos, pero no era por nada amoroso, por lo que dejaron eso como un buen recuerdo y siguieron siendo los amigos que habían pasado a formar parte de su propia familia.

Correspondió el abrazo con todo el cariño que pudo entregarle en ese momento y suspiró sonoramente contra su pecho.

-Todo ha estado bien, Naruto.- Se separó y observó el rostro sereno que le mostraba el Hokage.- Aunque Ritsuka sabe que Sasuke está aquí.

-Cómo?- Se separó más hasta llegar a sostener sus hombros para no permitir que desviase la mirada. Aunque suspiró igual que la de ojos verdes y dejó caer sus hombros.- Ven, sentémonos.

Así hicieron y esperaron a que la asistente y organizadora de Naruto les sirviera un humeante té de hierbas.

-Pero él entró así como así? Sin decir nada?- Inquirió Naruto luego de que Sakura le contara el comienzo de la historia.

-Sí Naruto, y no tienes idea el susto que me dio.- Medio sonrió al sentirse tan ingenua. Un shinobi siempre debía tener la guardia en alto, por muy en su casa que se encuentre.- Pero eso ya no importa. El problema es que Ritsuka quiere aprender a dominar el Sharingan… y no quiero que se acerque a Sasuke.

-Y le ofreciste que Kakashi le enseñara…-Recordó en voz alta.-Me parece una buena idea.

-Y tú crees que Kakashi-sensei acepte?

-Lo más probable es que sí. Él adora a tu hijo como si fuese un sobrino suyo, y no creo que se niegue…- Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, a lo que un ANBU con máscara de zorro apareció inmediatamente.- Llama a Hatake Kakashi y dile que lo necesito con urgencia. Dile también que se trata de Ritsuka.

-A la orden, Hokage-sama.- Y así como apareció, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Tan solo espero que no tarde.- Habló al echarse nuevamente en su asiento.

-Por eso le dijiste que se trataba de Ritsuka, verdad?- Preguntó con los ojos a media asta. Estaba utilizando a su retoño? La repuesta era un sí rotundo, pero no le importó más en ese segundo, ya que era por su propio bien.

-A todo esto.- Llamó su atención.- Dónde está Ritsuka?

-

Después de dejar a su madre en la recepción del hospital, se dirigió a su hogar para poder descansar si es que sus neuronas, las cuales estaban extremadamente revolucionadas, le permitían dejar su mente en blanco por una milésima de segundo para poder dejar a Morfeo hacer su trabajo.

Se recostó y logró llevar a cabo su cometido, logrando que sus párpados pesaran más de lo normal, conciliando un sueño que no le dejaría descansar demasiado.

Cuando logró despertar, ya eran las 10 de la mañana y su entrenamiento había comenzado hace más de 3 horas, así que simplemente se resigno a no asistir. Mejor eso que llegar y permitir a otra kunai cortar su brazo.

Se levantó y se fue en dirección al baño.

Tomaría una larga ducha y después comería algo, así podría salir a tener una amena charla con su madre sobre qué había ocurrido con su supuesto entrenamiento con el Sharingan y Kakashi-san.

Sintió cómo el agua hacía reaccionar sus bellos, haciéndolos erizarse.

Qué pasaría si es que Kakashi-san no podía entrenarlo?

Sabía que su madre no le dejaría que se lo pidiese al Uchiha, pero encontraba que no le quedaba de otra.

Tan solo esperaba que el peliplateado le aceptase como aprendiz.

Se salió del agua y se dirigió semidesnudo hacia la cocina, sacó de la nevera un refresco y se dirigió a su habitación. Una de las costumbres que tenía cuando estaba solo. Le agradaba sentirse libre en aquel espacio, y que mejor manera de expresarlo que andar semidesnudo por todas partes?

Se rió de sí mismo y se propuso vestirse para salir a entablar aquella conversación con su madre.

Verdaderamente la necesitaba.

Salió de su hogar luego de preparar sus implementos de shinobi y se dirigió hacia el hospital de la Hoja. Su madre debería encontrarse allí.

-Buenos días.- Le saludó la recepcionista.- Buscas a tu madre?

-Sí, Natsumi-san.- Contestó de buena manera el moreno. Aquella joven siempre le recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Sabe si se encuentra en su oficina?

-Por lo que sé, ella está en la oficina de Hokage-sama.- Contestó revisando un papel donde tenían anotadas las salidas del personal.- Dijo que era urgente.

-Urgente?- Repitió algo serio.

-Sí, aunque no sé de qué trataba.- Dijo más sonriente.

-Bueno, puedo esperarla en su oficina?

-Claro.- Le respondió feliz. Esa mujer nunca estaba deprimida o amargada? Era extraño ver a alguien tan constantemente feliz.-Tú ya sabes el camino.

-Adiós!

Caminó por los pasillos y llegó hasta la tan conocida oficina de la Sannin de Konoha, a la que entró sin llamar a la puerta, pero encontró algo que no debería haber estado ahí.

O más bien, alguien.

-Tú…- Logró susurrar antes de que él se volteara.

Es que él iba a aparecerle en todos lados?

Sobretodo ahora que no podía ni acercársele.

-Y Sakura?- Salió fríamente de sus labios. Tono que no reconocía del todo en sí mismo.

-E-ella no está.- Sintió que contestó estúpidamente.

Era obvio que ella no estaba! Si así lo hiciera, él no podría ni haber entrado a esa habitación.

-Sí lo sé.- Habló alzando una ceja. Es que ese niño no podía responder algo que él no supiera?- Lo que quiero saber es dónde está.

-Pues…- Retrocedió un par de pasos y se sintió cobarde. Él nunca retrocedía!! Siempre era el mundo el que retrocedía frente a Ritsuka Haruno!! Qué ocurría ahora? Tenía que pararse como todo un ninja y enfrentarlo con el mentón en alto!! Sobre todo si podía comprobar que su rival le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, seguramente porque la noche anterior había apuntado en su contra y ahora no podía dar respuestas coherentes.- Pues mi mamá está con Naruto-san!

Había gritado?

Se sentía impotente ante aquel sujeto!! Y sin tener en cuenta que lo más probable era que él fuese algún familiar suyo que nunca había visto.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un seco sonido en el suelo.

Cuando volvió a notar que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, notó que Sasuke Uchiha estaba desmayado en pleno suelo.

-Qué hago!?- Susurró nervioso.- Tranquilo Ritsuka, eres un medicnin así que tú puedes con esto. Tan solo se desmayó porque debería haber estado en cama y se le ocurrió levantarse en tan deplorable estado! Si se le notan las ojeras!!

Suspiró y se acercó para comprobar el pulso, pero detuvo el camino de sus dedos al notar una marca en la parte trasera de su cuello al lado izquierdo, y ni lento ni perezoso, dirigió la yema sus dedos hasta el lugar, sintiendo un leve relieve en esa especie de tatuaje.

Al hacerlo, escuchó un quejido por parte de aquel hombre que supuestamente él tendría que atender. Seguramente la marca le dolía.

Revisó el pulso y notó que lo tenía levemente acelerado. Realizó todo el chequeo exterior que pudo hacer y luego llamó a una de las enfermeras para que le ayudara a llevarlo a la sala. No tenía mucha fuerza, pero sus 145 centímetros ayudaban en algo, ya que aquel hombre era demasiado alto. Habría sacado eso por parte de su familia? Siempre lo habían considerado alto para la edad que tenía y eso no venía por parte de su madre.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto que estaba destinado al moreno, lo tendieron en la cama entre dos enfermeras y él –una que se había sumado en el camino- y les dijo que todo estaba en orden, que simplemente se había desmayado.

Dio indicaciones para que lo supervisaran para que no se volviese a escapar, y que estuviesen más alertas, ya que no podía entender cómo había hecho para hacer que las máquinas no sonaran cuando se las quitó. Sasuke Uchiha era un reconocido shinobi y debía tener sus trucos.

Luego de estar seguro que en la habitación se quedaría un vigía permanente, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del Hokage, lo más probable era que su madre se encontrara en ese lugar aún.

Cuando golpeó la puerta logró escuchar voces desde adentro.

-Adelante.- Escuchó luego de un silencio. Seguramente no esperaban interrupción.

-Hola.- Saludó al atravesar la puerta sorprendiendo a las tres personas que se encontraban en su interior.

-Ritsuka.- Llamó su madre al verlo atravesar el umbral. Sonrió al verlo algo nervioso.- Ven. Justo hablábamos de ti.

-Sobre qué hablaban?- Se encaminó hacia su progenitora e inclinó la cabeza a las otras personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Pues, hablábamos sobre tu entrenamiento.- Se adelantó Naruto acomodándose un poco más en su asiento.

-De verdad?- Inquirió algo ansioso.

-Así es, Ritsuka-chan.- Habló ahora la tercera persona.- Desde hoy entrenarás conmigo por las tardes para que puedas ser capaz de utilizar el Sharingan.

La mirada que le daba el moreno a Kakashi era de éxtasis total. Estaba más que ansioso por comenzar con aquel entrenamiento, para después demostrarle a Sasuke Uchiha que él podía enfrentarlo sin miedo.

Al tener aquel pensamiento, que había llegado a su mente con una espontaneidad digna de cualquier esquizofrénico, se percató que no había comentado su encuentro con el moreno, lo que le hizo pensarse por segunda o tercera vez si era necesario decirlo.

-Mamá.- Habló al fin sabiendo que lo mejor sería comentarlo.

-Dime.- Sintió que algo no andaba del todo bien. Su hijo se había puesto serio de sopetón.

-Antes de venir hacia acá, había pasado a tu oficina para hablar contigo- Suspiró y prosiguió notando que tenía en él toda la atención de los presentes.-, y cuando entré me topé con él.

Ante aquel "Él" Sakura entendió que se refería a Sasuke, lo que la llevó a pensar qué diablos hacía Sasuke Uchiha en su oficina.

-Pero él estaba en cuidados intensivos.- Recapacitó.- Cómo…

-Y llegó al mismo lugar después de desmayarse.- Habló aclarando el último punto.- Me preguntó por ti y cuando le dije que tú estabas con Naruto-san, él se desmayó. Lo llevamos con unas enfermeras a su habitación y me encargué de dejar a alguien vigilando para que no ocurriera nuevamente, ya que las máquinas no dieron señales cuando se las quitó.

Los tres shinobis quedaron impresionados por la forma de reaccionar del pequeño. Sabían que poseía un coeficiente superior a cualquier niño de su edad, pero desarrollar una solución tan precisa para la ocasión.

Lo que preocupaba más a Sakura era que qué diablos hacía Uchiha en su oficina. Es que la iba a perseguir por medio Konoha poco más que obligándola a que se fuese con él?

Ella no estaba dispuesta a que él llegase y dispusiese de su vida como se le antojase. Ella tenía una vida hecha ya en la cual también tenía una familia y una situación estable. No estaba dispuesta a tirar todo por la borda por alguien el cual la dejó hacía tiempo ya.

-Pues, hiciste bien en dejarlo bajo vigilancia.- Habló sabiamente el Hokage y le sonrió más comprometedoramente a su ahijado, postura impuesta por él mismo, ya que se sentía con el derecho y la obligación.- Pero por el momento te dedicarás a entrenar plenamente con Kakashi. Los enviaré a ambos a una misión fuera para que puedan entrenar sin interrupciones.

-Pero… y mi equipo?

-No te preocupes. Se le informará de todo a Kiba para que pueda mantener todo bajo orden cuando llegues y que prepare a tus compañeros para cuando vuelvas.-Observó a Sakura para que ella lo constatara.

-Es por mejor, hijo.- Habló serenamente.-Así no tendrán que ocultarse para poder entrenar.

-Ocultarnos?- Cuestionó levantando una ceja.- Para qué habríamos de ocultarnos?

-Ritsuka-chan.- Volvió a sonar la voz de Kakashi en la habitación.- Tienes que entender que sería una noticia de proporciones mayores que se supiera que eres hijo de un Uchiha, sobre todo ahora que ha vuelto Sasuke. Tenemos que hacer las cosas con cuidado. No queremos que nada salga mal, y menos que salgas herido.

-Herido?- Volvió a mostrar su inquietud.

-Puede que por ser descendiente del Clan Uchiha se ponga alguna clase de recompensa.- Explicó seriamente Naruto.- También puede que por el simple hecho de ser Uchiha se te discrimine por la fama que últimamente ha tenido lo que supuestamente queda del clan.

-Entiendo.- Respondió agachando el rostro. Sintió una leve presión en el hombro derecho, por lo que llevó la mirada hacia aquella mano que oprimía sutilmente su musculatura.

-Espero que entiendas.- Se agachó a su altura y colocó ambas manos en sus hombros.- No quiero que nada malo te pase. Sé que con Kakashi-sensei no te ocurrirá nada malo, pero quiero que entiendas que este tema no es sencillo, ni para ti ni para mí.

-Entiendo, mamá.- Sonrió ampliamente dando a entender que no estaba bromeando.

-Bien!- Medio gritó el Rokudaime Hokage.- Mañana parten a primera hora, así que les daré las indicaciones para la misión.- Cogió de sobre la mesa un folio con un par de papeles dentro.- Se trata de una misión de clase C, ya que necesitan más tiempo para entrenar que otra cosa, la misión será sencilla y tendrán más tiempo para permanecer fuera. Hay unas cosas en Sunagakure que Gaara necesita enviarme, por lo que ustedes irán a recogerlas, se quedarán allá unos días y luego volverán. La orden principal: que entrenen en todos los momentos que puedan, pero no se sobre exploten. El tiempo para llevar a cabo la misión es de dos semanas.

-Hai.- Dijeron ambos aludidos.

-Por ahora pueden retirarse.- Sonrió.- Les deseo lo mejor.

**--**

Por el momento lo dejaré hasta ahí.

En el próximo pasarán algunas cosas comprometedoras… para el fiC xD jajaja pero sí habrá un poco más de acción…

Otra cosa… lamento mucho las demoras… pero tienen que tener en cuenta que ahora mi ritmo de vida es completamente distinto y no me abarca el tiempo para escribir los fiCs… por lo que hay días que ni prendo la comp.… entre el trabajo y la universidad, aparte que ahora me integré nuevamente a un equipo de cheerleader… por lo que el tiempo me escasea… pero prometo escribir cada vez que tenga un ratito como hoy…

Y otra cosa tbn… aquí el fiC tomó otro rumbo… no lo tenía planeado… pero es para que haya un poco más de acción… ya que no podía dejar a Sakura libre son Sasuke y a Ritsuka en medio… por lo que este es el momento…

Por ahora respondo a los Reviews!

**LIT:** Lamento decirte que eso no se sabrá hasta el último capítulo de este fiC… o así lo tengo planeado, gracias por leer!**...hemostasis**: gracias por leer, espero que tbn leas este chap! Bye! **…fanfic: **muchísimas gracias! De verdad… la canción hizo mucho en ese capítulo… aunque de todas formas lo hubiese escrito de una manera similar, y lamento la demora… eso sinceramente ya no depende de mí, y no te comas más las uñas que puede que te quedes sin dedos xD! Espero este chap te guste! Bye! **…judith uchiha: **muchas gracias… en verdad la idea la saqué de un sueño que tuve… y como me quedé cabeceando todo el día con la idea.. no pude evitar completarla y escribir este fiC xD con respecto a lo del padre de Ritsuka… esa será la incógnita hasta el último chap… xP! Y Kotaro tbn está de cumple el mismo día que YO x3! **…Musa 555: **Yo soy feliz con cualquiera de los dos Uchiha… así que creo que Sakura tbn… ya que está un poco aproximada a lo que es mi personalidad dentro de este fiC xP! Jajaja aunque de ella no dependió escoger xD lo hicieron por ella nn! Y no te preocupes.. que Ritsuka será un digno Uchiha xD! Gracias por leer! Bye! **…alexavenuz: **gracias por leer! Espero este chap te guste! Bye! **…sakura26: **UUU!! La razón por la que le borré la memoria es porque así tenía que ser xD así salió en el sueño que me dio la idea para hacer este fiC… jajaja comprenderás que leer tanto sasusaku deja una secuela xD mauaujaujau, pero es por el bien de ambos… espero este chap te guste! Bye! **…minako uchiha yuki: **Sii!! El suspenso vive y soy la única que sabe quién es el padre del pequeño nn!! Eso me hace feliz… pero no te preocupes que eso se sabrá en algún momento… por lo menos tienen dos opciones y no muchas por las cuales partirse la cabeza nn!… xD espero este chap guste! bye! **…AnimePinlCess: **muchas gracias por leer! Espero sigas con los siguientes tbn! Bye! **…****Antonis: **Afortunadamente captaste el mensaje… no quería que atribuyeran cosas que aún no sabían... por eso tuve que dar esa explicación la otra vez… y no te preocupes que sí es descendiente Uchiha… ya que sé que era técnica no la venden en ningún lado xD! Y si!! Tsunade está loca! Muajajaj y Ritsuka le sigue el cuento… aunque tampoco lo está tanto… hay que tener en cuenta que ella quería despejar la mente del menor y logró su cometido… con dudoso estado nnU!... y tbn quería aclararte que Sasuke no se acuerda del daño hecho… o no lo tiene muy presente… ya que perdió su memoria… y eso…espero este chap te haya gustado!! Bye!

Y bien… agradesco a todos los que leen… aunque agradecería más si me dejaran sus comentarios…

Otra cosa…

Les pediría que por favor me corrijan las faltas que puedan llegar a ver en mis fiCs… ya que me gustaría ser Betareader… y para eso me gustaría que me corrigieran mis errores para aprender de ellos… para así tbn poder ayudar a otros xD!!

Y con eso… nada más…

Ah! Sí! Quería tbn contarles que había escrito un fiC que se llama "_Gracias amigo",_se trata de Kiba y Akamaru… para los que quieran pasar a leerlo, está en mi profile!

Bye!

conchito!


	7. VI Comenzando

"Desorden Interno"

"_**Desorden Interno" **_

_6.- Comenzando._

Comenzó a ordenar todo para poder estar a la hora requerida. Tan solo esperaba que su maestro temporal fuese puntual esta vez, aunque fuese unos minutos antes de los que seguramente llegaría.

Salió luego de besar a su madre y prometer que no cometería ninguna estupidez.

Pensó y propuso hacer una nota menta de que le llevaría algo del viaje, pero algo un poco más especial de lo que acostumbraba a llevarle. Siempre hacía regalos a su madre, por eso esta vez quería hacer algo especial.

Pensando en qué clase de obsequio podría hacerle, se le pasaron los quince minutos de retraso del mayor, el que hizo su aparición con una nube de humo, una sonrisa oculta bajo la tela y la mano alzada.

-Estás listo, Ritsuka-chan?

-Claro, Kakashi-san.

Acomodó su mochila y siguió al hombre que pasó de largo hacia la entrada de La Hoja.

Agradeció que el estuviera acostumbrado a los viajes de distancia prolongada, sabía lo que necesitaba para el viaje y así su mochila no llevaba peso extra.

Caminaron por un tiempo entre árboles milenarios que ascendían sobre los cien metros y con unos cuantos de diámetro. El sol alumbraba lo necesario como para que el calor no fuese sofocante y el aire fuese expedito para poder refrescar al agotamiento producto de las horas de caminata.

-Acamparemos cuando el sol deje de alumbrar tanto.- Le dijo como referencia, cosa que le dio a entender que sería en un par de horas más.- Aún puedes seguir?

-Claro, Kakashi-san.

-Sabes…

-Sí?

-Sería agradable que me volviesen a decir sensei…

Aquello había sido un comentario al aire o una indirecta para que él comenzara a llamarle así?

Quién sabía… pero no perdía nada en complacer al hombre, verdad?

-Prefiere que le llame sensei durante lo que dure el entrenamiento?-sonrió para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras, las que sintió que habían salido más por obligación a pesar de que no lo sentía así.

-Sería divertido.

El ojo que estaba visible había adquirido un brillo de emoción que le había visto cuando le enseñaba trucos a Kotaro para fastidiar un poco a Anko y también en otras ocasiones, como cuando entre Anko y él hacían tratos para molestar un rato a su primogénito.

Sabía que esa familia no pasaba mucho tiempo junta, ya que ambos padres eran shinobis reconocidos y de muy alto nivel, por lo que eran requeridos para diversas misiones y otras cosas, y por eso Kotaro se tomaba normalmente los días cuando sus padres llegaban de misiones.

Tenía que admitir que le daba en parte envidia, ya que siempre había querido tener aquel afecto que sus amigos y compañeros reciben cuando llegan de misiones. A él le tocaba, pero en menor proporción.

Suspiró al notar que nuevamente su mente tomaba aquellos rumbos.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Realmente podría ser su padre? Aunque por los encuentros que habían tenido últimamente, en parte, deseaba que tan solo fuese su tío. No creía poder aceptar haber tenido tan mal comienzo con el que podría ser su progenitor.

Rió para sus adentros al comprobar que ya lo aceptaba como familiar, siendo que había cruzado tan solo un par de palabras y ninguna había tenido una pizca de gentileza o fraternidad, y ya asumía que podría compartir genes con aquel hombre que había estado en cada pensamiento suyo desde hacía más de un par de días.

Cuando se detuvieron para acampar, notó que no había cruzado palabra alguna con el peliplateado debido al simple hecho de que estaba demasiado preocupado en desenrollar sus pensamientos y llegar a una conclusión, la cual sabía que tardaría un par de días para encontrar.

Suspiró sonoramente y sonrió con cansancio. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al ritmo que había propuesto inconcientemente Kakashi al haber comenzado con su ritmo habitual. Normalmente Kiba se acomodaba al ritmo que ellos llevaban y ellos lo delimitaban con su propia capacidad.

-Kakashi… sensei.- Llamó sonriendo para él mismo, provocando una sonrisa en el mayor a su vez.

-Sí?

-Cree… cree que podremos comenzar con el entrenamiento?

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos eso para mañana, ya que puedo notar que mi ritmo fue un poco mucho.

La risa que salió de los labios del mayor hizo que Ritsuka desease patearle el trasero. Es que pretendía burlarse de él?

-Kakashi-sensei… no es eso, es solo que…

-Tranquilo. Lo sé. – Guardó en el porta shuriken su querido libro y se levantó.- Pero por el momento vamos a dejar eso para mañana. A dormir.

Y así pasó el primer día.

Cuántos le quedaban?

Pregunta que comenzó a hacerse al ver que Kakashi no hacía amago de detenerse para entrenar.

Se habían levantado al alba para entrenar, pero en lugar de eso, emprendieron camino y seguía saltando de tronco en tronco.

--

-Maldición.- Susurró al perder la cuenta de una lista de pacientes al sentir la puerta ser golpeada.- Adelante!

-Haruno-san. Puede venir, por favor?

-Qué ocurre ahora?- Habló levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la enfermera.

-Es que el paciente de la habitación 205 no quiere obedecer.

Caminaban por los pasillos blancos del establecimiento con algo de prisa.

Qué era eso de que la llamaban para darle los medicamentos a un interno?

Nunca antes habían necesitado recurrir a ella para una cosa así.

-Qué es lo que ocurre?-Preguntó con voz de mando al ingresar en la habitación y comprobar que habían tres enfermeras haciendo el trabajo que una simple nota al lado de un frasco podría hacer. Si simplemente eran un par de fármacos!!

-El señor no quiere…

-Sí, eso si lo sé.

Se acercó un poco y comprobó de quién se trataba.

-Uchiha.- Llamó con la voz neutra, cosa que extrañó al pelinegro.- Si no te tomas los medicamentos, lamento informarte que tendré que recurrir a otro medio.

-Hmp.- Simplemente volteó el rostro y aseguró un poco más sus brazos cruzados.

-Pues.- Hizo un gesto para que una de las mujeres se le acercara.- Prepara una dosis que yo misma me encargaré de suministrarla.

-Sí.

Los ojos del Uchiha se dilataron al ver que la orden de la pelirrosa se seguía al pié de la letra y que a los pocos minutos la jeringa estaba lista para clavarse en su cuerpo.

-Estás de broma.- Preguntó a su modo y con una ceja arqueada.

-Claro que no.- Se situó a su lado y alzó la inyección.- Ahora, por favor, voltéate.

-Qué?

-Que te voltees. Dónde crees que va esto?-Alzó la inyección.

-No.

-Sí.

-Que no.- Se volteó.

-Que sí.- Respondió haciendo un gesto a las cuatro enfermeras que aún se encontraban en esa habitación. No todos los días se le podía ver el trasero a Sasuke Uchiha.

Cada una lo cogió de un lugar en especial y al mismo tiempo ayudaron a la Haruno a voltear al anonadado moreno que no entendía qué diablos estaban haciendo con él.

Sin esperar más, clavó la aguja en el primer lugar que alcanzó a desinfectar de su trasero, acertando y dándole justo a la parte superior derecha, el lugar perfecto según su criterio médico.

El grito del Uchiha no se hizo esperar, dejando medias sordas a las ocupantes de la habitación, que lo soltaron al instante en que la ojiverde retiró la inyección.

-Si viese una lágrima, diría que estás peor que Naruto.

Y ese comentario?

Había sentido las ganas y el impulso de decirlo, pero no creyó que sus pensamientos se volvieses oraciones. Ahora su paciente le miraba con el seño fruncido y el labio levemente sobresaliente.

Sasuke estaba riñendo? No podía creerlo. Siempre había tenido esa clase de espectáculos gracias a Naruto, el cual tenía que ser sujetado por ocho enfermeras y dos ANBUs, sus escoltas Neji y Shikamaru, y aún así le tomaba su tiempo clavar la aguja. Pero nunca creyó estar viva para contemplar al Uchiha con un puchero en su boca y sobándose la nalga afectada, y aún más al escuchar el comentario que había escapado de sus labios.

Sitió que aquella mirada tenía una leve dosis de rencor, pero que atribuyó en milésimas de segundo a lo acontecido, por lo que no pudo evitar reír con más ganas.

-Me debes una.- Susurró el moreno acomodándose con cuidado en la camilla.

-A sí?

Cómo era eso? Ella no le debía nada. Simplemente estaba ahí para salvarle el trasero, aparte de agujereárselo, y de encargarse de que saliera del hospital en perfectas condiciones.

-Sí.

Su mirada le decía algo. Qué era lo que estaba tramando?

-Y se puede saber qué?

-Primero, que ellas se vayan.- Habló dirigiéndoles una mirada fulminadora a las cómplices de tal atrocidad.

-Chicas…

Las mujeres salieron casi indignadas de la habitación y es que aquella mirada de rencor que Sasuke les había dirigido no era de las que recibía la pelirrosa.

Sintió pena por su personal, pero tenía que resolver otro asunto.

-Y?

-Mañana.- Comenzó y la miró directo a los ojos callando por un segundo.-Cenarás conmigo.

-Qué?

Qué?! Cómo era eso de que iba a salir con él?

Más encima, ni pregunta parecía, sentía que le estaban dando una orden y ella a la única persona que obedecía era a sus superiores y mayores. Qué se creía el Uchiha para venir y darle una orden!?

Se lo haría saber.

-Primero.- Habló utilizando el tono que él había utilizado para con las enfermeras.- Tú estás interno en un hospital.- Nombró alzando el pulgar.- Segundo.- Alzó el índice.- Yo tengo trabajo. Y tercero- Alzó el tercer dedo con algo de pesadez.- No eres quién para andar dándome órdenes!!

Y Cual rápido le gritó lo último, salió de la habitación indignada.

Pero qué se creía?!

Suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó a su oficina. Debía terminar de hacer esa lista de pacientes que habían interrumpido.

--

-Kakashi-sensei.

-Sí?

-No cree que podríamos entrenar un momento?

Llevaban tres días de viaje y ya les quedaba medio día para llegar a Suna.

No habían realizado ninguna clase de entrenamiento y Ritsuka ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Si el objetivo de todo aquello era que él practicase!!

-Todo a su tiempo.

Kakashi iba adelante y él le seguía el paso de cerca. Se había acostumbrado a su paso en el trayecto del segundo día y comenzaba a hacérsele un poco más fácil llevarlo. Sus pies pesaban menos cuando se detenían y su aliento ya no escaseaba como anteriormente.

Tan solo quería comenzar con su entrenamiento. Había estado esperando aquello por lo que su memoria le permitía recordar y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, le salían con que se tomase su tiempo. Es que no entendían que él ya se lo había tomado hacía mucho? Aunque esperar un poco más no le mataría…

-Bien.- Escuchó y lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos fue la espalda del peliplata quedarse tras él.

Se detuvo apenas pudo y volteó para saber el por qué de aquello.

-No querías entrenar?- Se quitó la mochila y la dejó a un lado.- Pues ahora tenemos dos días para hacerlo.

Sus oídos no le engañaban? Había escuchado claro que entrenaría por dos días. Ahora entendía por qué Kakashi había estado casi corriendo. Había pensado en juntar todos esos pequeños momentos de entrenamientos en uno solo para que fuese consecutivo y más productivo, y también había pensado en estar cerca de Suna por si algún inconveniente ocurría y necesitaba asistencia médica.

Sonrió ampliamente y se quitó la mochila.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Apenas era medio día y lo que quedaba de él no había sido considerado en los dos días de entrenamiento, por lo que podrían tener un tiempo en blanco transcurrido un periodo.

-Lo primero que haremos será saber si es que tienes compatibilidad con los elementos del Clan Uchiha.- Sacó de su bolsillo un par de cuadrados de papel.- Estos son papeles especiales que te indican qué clase de elemento tienes. Si se corta, es viento, si se quema es fuego, si se arruga es rayo, si se deshace es tierra y si se vuelve agua, es agua. Entiendes?

-Sí.

-Toma.

Cogió uno de los papeles que le extendió.

-Ahora concentra tu chakra en tu mano.

-Bien.

Y en menos de un segundo el papel se volvió cenizas.

-Tu elemento es fuego.- Aplaudió con algo de emoción. Quería enseñarle todo lo que pudiera del Clan Uchiha, y en sus planes estaba una de las técnicas preferidas de su ex pupilo.- Entonces estás apto para aprender el Katon Gokyaku no jutsu (si está mal por favor háganmelo saber!).

-Katon?- Alzó una ceja y le miró con extrañeza.- Elemento fuego, verdad?

-Sí.- Sonrió. Sabía que era avanzado y que se había adelantado, pero notaba que aún le faltaban un par de cosas pro aprender, cosas que él se encargaría de enseñarle.- Por ahora te enseñaré los movimientos de manos.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Ritsuka pudo hacer los sellos en el orden correcto y fluidos.

-Bien, ahora debes concentrar el chakra en los pulmones.- Habló inhalando y manteniendo el último sello de manos.- Y expulsarlo mezclado con el aire.

Al decir aquello, dejó que todo lo nombrado saliese por su boca y que una bola de fuego se formase delante de ellos.

-Lo intentaré.- Se dijo a sí mismo, realizando paso por paso.

Sabía que no era cuestión de un par de horas, pero estaba intentándolo con todo lo que podía. Quería que ese Uchiha se tragara sus pensamientos, ya que no había nombrado palabra alguna y estaba más que seguro que sus pensamientos habían tenido las intenciones de decirle que no era nada, simplemente un niño sabelotodo.

Ya se lo habían hecho saber de muchas formas, sobre todo los gennins mayores que tenían menos experiencia que su equipo. Habían recibido un par de palizas junto con Jitaku, ya que seis gennins, más grandes que uno, contra dos niños que apenas cursaban los ocho, aunque por lo menos siempre agradecieron que cuando los arrinconaban, nunca se encontraba presente su compañera femenina, la que no habría dudado en ser partícipe del conflicto más de una vez.

Exhaló todo lo que contenían sus pulmones y sintió como un calor recorría su garganta. Expulsó todo y comprobó que en el exhalo se formó una deforme bola de fuego, aunque ni podía igualarse a la monstruosa bola que le había mostrado Kakashi.

-Muy bien!- Medio gritó Hatake al ver que Ritsuka poseía la misma capacidad de controlar el chakra que su madre.- Por ahora solo debes practicarlo hasta que la bola salga con una forma más… esférica.- Se rascó la nuca al recordar la deformidad de la técnica del menor..

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.- Orgulloso sonrió mostrando en plenitud su dentadura. Sentía ganas de gritar a medio mundo que él podía y que lo iba a comprobar.

Tan solo esperaba que las cosas se arreglasen con el tiempo y que fuese su familiar el que le enseñase técnicas como esa en algún futuro.

--

Volvieron a golpear su puerta y esta vez sí que no se lo esperaba, ya que la puerta que habían golpeado era la de su apartamento, al que sentía desolado con la ausencia del moreno.

-Sí?- Habló al entreabrir la puerta para poder mirar por el espacio.

-Hola.- Sintió una voz grave, pero que conocía perfectamente.

-Naruto!- Medio gritó al abrir la puerta y colgársele del cuello al Hokage.

-Yo también te quiero, Sakura-chan.

La sujetó de la cintura y la levantó del suelo para adentrarse al departamento, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Era bien sabido por los aldeanos de Konoha que ellos mantenían una relación muy cercana y que se consideraban familia, ya que Naruto no había crecido con una y Sakura la había perdido en la guerra que se desató contra Akatsuki. Ellos habían mantenido una relación de pareja por un tiempo y aquello también era bien sabido, pero no dudaron en aclarar las cosas cuando se percataron que sus vidas no estaban destinadas a estar juntas en ese sentido.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y también habían aprendido otras cuantas, debido a que el tiempo que duró su lazo amoroso fue de un año y medio.

Él había madurado a su lado y ella había descubierto un mundo distinto.

-Y qué te trae por aquí?

Se encontraban sentados en el living, bebiendo una taza de café.

-Pensé que te sentirías un poco sola en la ausencia de Ritsuka-chan, así que dije "Por qué no pasar un rato a ver a mi querida amiga y así aprovecho de abusar de su cocina?"

-Naruto!- Dijo entre risas. Su humor crecía con los años, aunque agradecía que hubiera madurado lo suficiente como para hacer comentarios graciosos y no vergonzosos.- Aunque yo creo que Hinata cocina mejor que yo.

-Sí, pero ella no sabe hacer ese ramen que me preparabas tú.- Sorbió un poco de su taza, la que sostenía con sus dos manos cerca de su rostro.- Tengo que admitir que lo extraño.

Tan solo rió y se levantó de su asiento.

-Pero si quieres tendrás que ayudarme.- Y se encaminó a la cocina.

Como buen niño, obedeció la orden y se levantó dejando la taza sobre la mesa de centro y se dirigió al lugar donde comenzaban a escucharse sonidos de ollas y otras cosas.

Pasaron un momento comentando cosas pasadas y del momento. Los comentarios del equipo que integraban sus retoños era el más frecuente en sus conversaciones.

-Y cómo le está yendo a Tatsuki y a Takeshi?

-Pues, Tatsuki está avanzando rapidísimo, pero el que me preocupa un poco es Takeshi, últimamente ha faltado a clases y se rehúsa a hacer su tarea. Hinata se lleva la tarde para que cumpla con sus obligaciones.

Pudo notar que el rostro del rubio cambiaba a uno completamente exhausto y que sus hombros caían levemente.

-Naruto!- Le llamó como si estuviese cantando.- No puedes deprimirte por eso. Tatsuki es una niña brillante y es más que claro que Takeshi está celoso de que ella se lleve la atención. Él está intentando llamarla de otra manera, y esa es comportarse completamente distinto a su hermana.

-Pero nosotros nos preocupamos de los dos por igual.

-Y eso lo tengo más que claro, pero es que él no lo entiende. Tan solo dale un poco más de tiempo para él. No sé… llévalo un día para que esté contigo en la oficina, reúne un grupo de gennins y mándalo en una misión sencilla. Ni idea… pero hazle saber que la responsabilidad no es mala y que puede llamar la atención logrando cosas, no solo haciendo que lo castiguen y que lo vigilen todo el tiempo.

El rostro del rubio cambió de expresión notablemente y su sonrisa adornó nuevamente su rostro. La idea le había agradado y quería proponérsela de inmediato a su esposa que le estaría esperando en casa con un quebradero de cabeza monumental por estar riñendo todo el día con el menor de sus hijos. Aunque quería quedarse un poco más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba el ramen de la pelirrosa y creía que su esposa podría esperar por un poco más de tiempo, pero después le explicaría la razón de su demora y de daría un buen consuelo.

-Tienes toda la razón, Sakura-chan. Creo que se lo diré a Hinata apenas llegue.

-Pero por ahora.- Habló apagando el fuego de la olla.- A comer antes de que se enfríe.

Comieron en la sala mientras veían el televisor que pasaba un reportaje sobre las tecnologías que estaban integrándose al mundo ninja. Hacían comentarios a favor y en contra, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que todo evolucionaba y que su mundo así también tenía que hacerlo.

Sakura suspiró notoriamente cansada. Pensaba en que su hijo también tenía que evolucionar, crecer para llegar a ser el gran shinobi que él le había prometido un día, que sería el mejor ninja médico de las cinco grandes naciones ninja y que le haría sentirse muy orgullosa de él.

Tan solo esperaba que Kakashi-sensei no le hiciera sufrir mucho con el entrenamiento.

--

Se levantó como pudo para dirigirse a la puerta, la cual notó que tenía un poderoso sello para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

Bufó sonoramente y realizó un par de sellos de manos, que ni se acordaba cuándo había aprendido, y deshizo el sello para poder girar la manilla. Salió cautelosamente y se dirigió al despacho que creía recordar por donde podía era. Dobló un par de esquinas y llegó a la puerta donde se podía leer el nombre de Haruno Sakura, golpeó pero no recibió respuesta. Seguramente se encontraría haciendo algo en cualquier parte del hospital, había escuchado que era raro poder encontrarla en su despacho, ya que siempre se encontraba revisando a los internados y los pacientes de urgencias.

Suspiró sintiéndose derrotado y salió del establecimiento por una de las ventanas. Si no se encontraba en el su despacho, no quería esperarla encerrado en éste ni mucho menos en la habitación que habían preparado para él.

Se encaminó a cualquier lugar, simplemente quería algo de ropa y un par de sandalias para poder pasar un poco más desapercibido en la aldea.

Logró robar un par de prendas de un local que estaba cerrado debido a que eran las 12 de la noche. Logró recoger una camiseta de mangas tres cuartos con cuello en V de color verde musgo y unos pantalones que eran holgados de color negro, los cuales le llegaban a las pantorrillas. También consiguió unas sandalias negras, muy similares a las que usaba anteriormente.

Consiguió salir sin que las alarmas sonaran y sonrió orgulloso entre la oscuridad que acompañaba a aquella noche. Sentía que era capaz de mucho y no entendía muy bien cómo había conseguido.

Prefirió encaminarse a la casa de la ojiverde para esperarla en su apartamento. Estaba loco si volvía al hospital luego de conseguir todo aquello, y si se dirigía a su antiguo apartamento, seguro que sería el primer lugar donde buscarían.

Entró por la ventana de la habitación a la que había entrado anteriormente, procurando que el menor que antes había visto no apareciera por los alrededores. No divisó a persona alguna y se sentí en la cómoda camada dos plazas con un cobertor rosa con rallas blancas, la cual estaba contra una de las paredes de la habitación, y por primera vez se había sentido atraído por la variedad de colores que había en esa habitación. Los cojines sobre la cama eran de un verde que hacía juego con el cobertor y las paredes eran de un amarillo tan pálido que podría pasar desapercibido. Tenía un escritorio de madera en la pared contraria de la habitación en el que podía observar una serie de papeles que supuso eran del hospital, también había una silla del mismo estilo del escritorio. Al lado de la cama había un velador con una pequeña lámpara de metal que contrastaba perfecto con lo rústico del mueble, y pudo notar, por primera vez, que el cuarto estaba repleto de fotografías colgadas de las paredes, algunas con portarretratos y otras simplemente pegadas a la pared.

Se acercó con cuidado a cada una de ellas y la que más llamó su atención fue una en la que Sakura salía con un vestido rosa pálido que se ajustaba a sus curvas y sobre todo a su panza que estaba enorme. Seguramente tendría unos ocho meses en la fotografía. En la fotografía que seguía a esa se encontraban Hinata con un bebé tan rubio que el cabello ni se le notaba, e Ino con dos pelirrojos entre sus brazos, también se encontraba Tenten con un pequeño bulto de cabello castaño. Todas sonreían en la fotografía.

Después de esa vinieron muchas más que le habían dejado con los ojos suficientemente abiertos como para pensar que se le saldrían.

Eran fotografías de ella internada en el mismo hospital en el que trabajaba, postrada en una camilla y con un pequeño bulto de cabellos negros entre sus brazos. Se le notaba tan feliz que llegó a sentir envidia de ese pequeño bebé que dormía en sus brazos. Él quería ser el que le proporcionara esa felicidad, el que sacara esas sonrisas tan sinceras que alguna vez habían sido dirigidas a él y que había intentado esquivar por tanto tiempo, tanto que ya no recordaba por qué lo hacía.

Sintió que un par de pies se acercaban a la habitación donde él se encontraba, pero estaba tan sumergido viendo aquella fotografía y en la que ella usaba el vestido rosa, que no podía reaccionar para esconderse o hacer algo más al respecto. Pasaba la vista de una fotografía a la otra, sintiéndose poca cosa ante la felicidad que aquel niño podría entregarle y no él.

Sintió que la perilla era sujetada y girada para permitir que las dos siluetas fuesen vistas.

-Naruto te dije que no.- Rió divertida y volteó para quedar en completo shock.

-Sasuke?- Habló el rubio igual de impactado que la pelirrosa.- Qué… qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

El pelinegro se volteó con el rostro contraído, sin poder entender completamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Naruto notando esto, se acercó para encararlo. Defendería a Sakura con su vida.

-Yo…

No pudo hablar más. Las palabras se negaban a salir. Es que tan difícil era tener que explicarles que no sabía lo que ocurría y que quería que alguien le explicara qué podía hacer al respecto?

-Sasuke…- Murmuró ella al notar lo que había estado haciendo el Uchiha antes de que ellos entraran.

Él notó aquello y dirigió la vista nuevamente a las fotografías, notando que había una a la que no le había dedicado tiempo. Enfocó su vista en ella y notó como un par de ojos esmeraldas miraban con alegría seguramente a la persona que en ese instante tomaba la fotografía, su cabello revuelto y las mejillas levemente azoradas.

Sintió una puntada en su cabeza y necesitó apoyarse de la pared.

Sintió a Sakura gritar su nombre y a Naruto correr para sujetarlo y evitar que su nuca diera directamente en el suelo.

Qué era lo que esos verdes ojos producían en él que le causaba aquello?

--

Bueno… hasta aquí llegó este capítulo… tiene ese nombre porque aquí comienza todo… el entrenamiento y la verdad para Sasuke…

Espero que les haya gustado y que escriban sus reviews xD

También hay algo más que quería decirles…

Sé que hay muchísima gente que agrada de los fiCs y que les gustaría que más gente los leyera, por lo que los suben en otros sitios… por lo que pediría que no lo hicieran, que si quieren que eso pase, que simplemente me pidan que yo suba los fiCs en aquellas páginas, ya que no me costaría nada hacerlo y así nos ahorramos los problemas que conlleva tener que denunciar a la persona y borrar la historia… también que sé de muchas escritoras que han decidido dejar de escribir por aquello y unas cuantas que piensan hacerlo por la misma razón, a nadie le gusta que le roben su inspiración y esfuerzo… por lo que si quieren ver mis fiCs en otros lados, simplemente pédanlo y estoy muy dispuesta a concederles aquello, ya que me halagaría demasiado.

Así que espero entiendan…. Yo no quiero encontrar a otra persona subiendo mis quebraderos de cabeza y llevándose el crédito… ya que a nadie le gustaría eso.

Pero bueno…

Ahora respondo a sus reviews…

_**Minako uchiha yuki: **__Sii!! Esa era la gracia! Espero seguir confundiéndolos por un rato más, y Sasuke y el suelo pasarán a ser muy buenos amigos, ya que tendrá más de esas reacciones, como en este chap… gracias por leer! Bye!__** Alexavenuz: **__Gracias por leer y no te preocupes… yo tardo más… espero sigas leyendo. __**Bongio: **__Por favor sigue leyendo! Gracias por hacerlo! Espero que este chap tbn te guste! Bye! __**Mitsuko.Ayame: **__ Si es que tienes dudas simplemente has la pregunta y yo me encargo de responderla ;) espero este chap tbn te guste! Gracias por leer! Bye! __**Antonis:**__ que bueno que todo esté más claro, pero si tienes dudas no dudes en hacerlas xD SII!! Ritsuka es muy juicioso pero también muy curioso, por lo que van a haber veces que sí desobedece a Sakura… pero eso para más adelante, por el momento Sasuke va a avanzar de poco… por lo que todo va a ir siendo dicho a su tiempo, por el momento Sakura sabrá como arreglar su convivencia con ese par de Uchihas xD gracias por leer!! Bye!__** Ann araban: **__Gracias por leer!! Espero sigas haciéndolo, espero tbn siga siendo de tu agrado! Bye!!_

Eso por el momento… cualquier duda… para cualquiera de ustedes, por favor háganla para poder aclararselas!!

Espero sea de su agrado!!

Bye!

conchito!


	8. VII Noticias y resultados

"Desorden Interno"

"_**Desorden Interno"**_

_7.- Noticias y resultados._

Fuego, por todas partes. Eso era lo que le tapaba la vista de lo que estaba frente sí, parado sobre una roca no muy alta, con una pose que delataba seguridad y confianza en él mismo. Un par de ojos rojos resaltaban entre las llamas.

-Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar, Oto-chan.

La voz era ronca y profunda, tan siniestra, que le causaba recelo.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos causando cólera, desenfreno.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se levantó del suelo enlodado en el que había caído.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.- Escuchó a su propia voz decir con todos sus sentimientos presentes. Sus dientes rechinaron al juntarse.

-Prefieres que te diga Sasuke-_kun_? O el _chan___va más contigo?

Aquella ironía le cayó como balde de agua fría. Odiaba a ese hombre y haría cualquier cosa por cumplir su venganza.

-Te mataré!!

-

Despertó con la frente empapada y los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue que no se encontraba en aquella habitación de paredes blancas; muy por el contrario, todos aquellos muros eran de una tonalidad femenina e impregnadas de un detalle personal que le llamó la atención.

-Sasuke?-Escuchó una voz familiar, la que le hizo voltear inmediatamente la cabeza hacia donde ésta provenía.

-Naruto.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, el que les causaba sensaciones que hacía tiempo no sentían.

Sasuke por un lado no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y aquella pesadilla no había servido en nada. Le había causado curiosidad que él mismo mencionara, o más que nada, sintiera deseos de venganza, los cuales no sabía a qué se debían.

Naruto por su parte se sentía extraño. Quería partirle la cara al Uchiha por el simple hecho de haber llegado así como así a la casa de Sakura y haber provocado que ésta se preocupara de más, casi entrando en la paranoia, teniendo como resultado que él mismo llevara a cabo un jutsu para que se durmiera, ya que los nervios la podían. Por otro lado, él mismo se sentía contento de que Sasuke estuviera bien, aunque no perfecto, ya que si podía escaparse del hospital sin que a él le hubiese llegado una notificación, significaba que lo había hecho lo suficientemente sigiloso como para que no lo notaran, revelando que se encontraba en un buen estado. Pero su mayor preocupación fue Sakura, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse a él y plantarle un golpe en pleno rostro.

-Qué demonios!!- Sasuke llevó su mano al pómulo lastimado y volteó el rostro para mirar con ojos enfurecidos al rubio.- Qué mierda te pasa, Naruto!

-Qué mierda te pasa a ti, Sasuke.- Pronunció levemente intentando que el pelinegro captara la indirecta. Si seguían gritando así, Sakura se despertaría.

-Por qué dices eso.- Habló por lo bajo captando el mensaje.

-Tú fuiste el que llegó a media noche de la nada al cuarto de Sakura.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Sasuke por su lado, había caído en cuenta de su error y entendía por qué Naruto estaba furioso. Siempre había protegido a la pelirrosa y lo había comprobado cuando había intentado que él le dijese dónde la podía encontrar, respondiendo que solo ella decidía eso.

Naruto, en cambio, quería descifrar lo que el rostro de Sasuke estaba demostrando, cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta que el pelinegro nunca había sido expresivo.

-Yo… lo…- Iba a decir que lo sentía, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le impidió que continuara, haciendo que ambos hombres mirasen en aquella dirección.

-Naruto.- Habló Sakura al entrar, fijando su vista en el aludido.- Todo está listo.

-Listo para qué.- Habló el pelinegro provocando impresión en el rostro pálido de la mujer, la que le volteó a ver con ojos asombrados.

-Sasuke.- Susurró llevándose una mano al pecho.

Aquellos ojos le habían causado escalofríos al sentirlos casi amenazantes sobre sí, pero luego recordó que ella ya no le tenía ningún miedo a aquellos ojos y que perfectamente se podría mostrar inexpresiva frente al Uchiha.

-Así que ya despertaste.- Habló cambiando completamente el tono de voz, lo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos presentes.

-Que bueno, así será más fácil.- Mencionó con los párpados cerrados. Luego se dirigió al rubio y continuó.- Está todo listo. Solo necesita esto.

Sacó de su bolsillo una llave y se la lanzó al ojiazul para luego marcharse de la habitación. Aunque se sentía tonta al tener que ser ella la que se retirase de su propio dormitorio, suspiró sonoramente y se encaminó a la cocina para preparar algo para ella y el rubio.

Por otro lado, ambos no salían de su asombro.

-Y eso?- Inquirió el Uchiha al no entender.

-Pues, esto – Alzó la llave para luego lanzársela.- es la llave de tu antiguo departamento. Lo mandamos a limpiar para que no tuvieras problemas. Por el momento, harás reposo ahí, ya que en el hospital es imposible tenerte. Después necesitaré que te presentes en mi oficina para que discutamos sobre tu regreso.

-Pero…

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello. Él solo quería entender un poco mejor las cosas, y por lo que notaba, nadie podría ayudarle, ya que siempre que alguien se le acercaba, era por algo en concreto y no por su propia decisión, cosa que había comprobado principalmente en el hospital, ya que gran parte de las enfermeras, al saber su nombre, se mostraban reticentes y gran parte de ellas se negaban a atenderle, y las que lo hacían, era principalmente porque él no era una persona que pasara desapercibido frente al género femenino.

-Sasuke.- Naruto se acercó un poco y le golpeó amistosamente el hombro con el puño.- No hagas las cosas más difíciles. Por el momento, si aún quieres acercarte a Sakura-chan, dale tiempo. Le hiciste daño y eso lo sabes. Tan solo deja que se acostumbre a la idea de que estás aquí; después las cosas se darán solas.

-Está bien.- Respondió sin entender del todo.

Sabía, de una u otra manera, que le había hecho daño, pero no entendía cuál era el daño que le había propinado. Y tenía que reconocer que era la primera vez que recordaba a Naruto tan maduro y firme en algo que decía, llevándose toda la razón con él. Cosa que no tenía que dejar de lado, ya que si él le decía algo de esa manera, lo más probable era que tenía toda la razón y no iba a contradecir un consejo.

Naruto se quedó un momento más en silencio, mientras Sasuke se levantaba de la cama de la pelirrosa y se dirigía a la ventana. Jurando que solo se acercaría para tomar un poco de aire, se asombró de ver que el pelinegro seguía al pié de la letra lo que le había dicho y que se había retirado de la misma manera que había entrado a la residencia de su amiga. Seguramente para no tener que verla cuando saliese.

Suspiró sonoramente para luego dirigirse a la cocina, desde donde provenía un olor que le hacía fruncir la nariz del gusto. Seguramente su amiga le estaba preparando algo de ramen.

Después tendría que dirigirse a su hogar para explicarle a su esposa la razón de su ausencia la noche anterior y lo que llevaba de la mañana.

--

Se encontraba con la respiración agitada, las manos quemadas y tendido en el suelo boca arriba.

Habían estado practicando por dos días y sentía que su cuerpo no daría más.

Kakashi le había enseñado aquella técnica y él mismo se rehusaba a no poder controlarla, siendo ésta una de las técnicas de su recién descubierto clan; sobre todo si el peliplateado afirmaba que si no podía con aquel jutsu, menos podría con la carga del Sharingan.

-Ritsuka-chan, estás bien?

Se acercó para comprobar que lo estaba y se sentó a su lado haciéndole entrega de tres Onigiris (bolas de arroz).

-Mejor será que comas algo para que puedas recuperar fuerzas. Has utilizado mucho chakra y necesitas recuperarlo.

-Usted no come, Kakashi-sensei?- Preguntó sentándose y recibiendo el alimento.

-Ya lo hice, mientras tú recobrabas la conciencia.

Habían pasado dos agotadores días y era la cuarta vez que quedaba inconsciente, cosa que le había fastidiado por muy a pesar de que el Hatake dijese que era normal.

-Creo que será mejor que cambiemos de técnica.- Sintió que hablaba de la nada el hombre a su lado.- Si no quieres terminar con las manos inútiles de por vida.

Al escuchar lo último, notó que le costaba sostener el onigiri con firmeza, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida para el mayor.

Sonrió sintiéndose estúpido y afirmó al llevarse el arroz a la boca.

-Yo creo que ya estás listo para aprender lo básico del Sharingan.

Casi se atragantó con el bolo alimenticio al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Miró al mayor con una mezcla de impresión y ansiedad, cosa que causó gracia en él. Pero volvió a ponerse serio sabiendo que sería lo más difícil.

-Pero primero debes dormir, ya que ayer no lo hiciste.- Se levantó y se dirigió a cualquier lugar.

-Pero…

No alcanzó a protestas al encontrarse completamente solo.

Cómo diablo él sabía que no había dormido? Seguramente sus murmullos llamaron la atención del hombre tuerto, pero igual con ambos ojos, durante la noche.

Le admiraba y solo por eso seguía sus órdenes al pié de la letra. Tan solo quería lograr su objetivo y lo lograría costara lo que costara.

Se acomodó contra el árbol que le hacía de respaldo y cerró los ojos para poder descansar.

--

-Ahora debo irme, Sakura-chan.

Habían estado todo le almuerzo sin mucha conversación, solo lo más básico. Y había llegado la hora en que el Hokage ya no podía seguir dejando su papeleo de la mañana para la tarde.

-Será mejor que primero pases por tu casa. Hinata debe estar preocupada.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta de entrada y sonrieron ante aquella verdad.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón. Que estés bien, Sakura-chan.- Y le besó la mejilla.

-Tú también, Naruto.

Apenas salió del hogar de su amiga y destensó sus hombros. Había estado nervioso desde la plática con Sasuke, pero se sentía un poco más tranquilo al saber que el moreno había recibido correctamente el mensaje.

Caminó por las calles de su aldea recibiendo los buenos días de las personas que le saludaban con rostros sonrientes. Se dirigió directamente a su hogar, donde, estaba más que seguro, que su esposa le esperaba con alguna explicación.

Hinata no era de las personas que celaban ni mucho menos que hacían escándalos cuando él no llegaba a casa, pero sabía que ella no se quedaba tranquila hasta que él mismo era el que le contaba lo que había estado haciendo, cosa que había descubierto una noche en especial.

-Racconto-

Cansado llegó a su casa, y agradecía que el sol de la madrugada aún no calentaba demasiado. Había estado toda la noche consolando a su amiga. Sakura había tenido una terrible noche.

Había estado repitiendo una y otra vez que él le ayudaría y que tan solo debía criar bien al niño que estaba esperando, cosa de la que ella se había enterado la tarde anterior y él en esa noche.

Suspiró al abrir la puerta del pequeño apartamento que compartía con su novia, la que estaba por ser su esposa en menos de un mes. Se quitó las sandalias y dejó su chaqueta en el sillón que había en el living, y cuando iba pasando por el comedor para atravesarlo y legas al pasillo que daba al baño y las dos habitaciones, sintió que alguien preparaba algo en la cocina.

Sin extrañarse, siguió aquel aroma y atravesó el umbral para toparse con una figura a la cual le resaltaba una barriga de seis meses.

-Hola, amor.- Le abrazó y besó la mejilla, a lo que ella tan solo contrajo el cuerpo y corrió el rostro.

Él sabía que ella era sincera y, por sobre todo, que no podía ocultar ni mentir, por lo que la reacción se debía a que ella no le podía demostrar el cariño que le tenía si es que estaba en parte enfadada.

-Qué pasa?- Inquirió al notar aquello al primer vistazo.

-N…no…- No pudo continuar, ya que la voz simplemente no se lo permitió.

Quería decirle lo afligida que había estado durante la noche y lo mucho que se había preocupado por su bienestar, también teniendo en cuenta que quería decirle que lo había echado en falta, pero no podía decirlo, ya que no quería mostrarse celosa ni desconfiada; cosa que no estaba, pero sí podría verse de ese modo.

-Hinata.- Se separó de ella al notar que así más se incomodaba, y se paró frente a ella para mirar los blanquecinos ojos que intentaban evitarlo.- Tú sabes que pedes decirme lo que sea.

-Naruto…- Susurró encarándole, colocando sus manos sobre el más abultado pecho.- Yo…

Nuevamente se había detenido y no sabía cómo expresar aquellas palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios.

Sintió que una de sus mejillas comenzaba a humedecerse, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki y a ella misma.

El rubio suspiró y luego le mostró una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Sin decir nada la cogió en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Ella tan solo había apoyado su rostro en el amplio pecho de su novio y siguió con un silencioso llanto que no entendía bien a qué se debía.

Sintió que era acomodada sobre su cama y abrió los ojos para ver al ojiazul sentado a su lado con un semblante culpable.

-Lamento no haber venido ayer por la noche, pero Sakura me necesitaba y no podía dejarla.- No había levantado la vista y ésta seguía clavada en el piso. Tenía sus brazos apoyados en sus muslos y las manos entrelazadas.- Desearía poder contarte lo que ocurrió, pero es a ella a la que le corresponde contarlo.

-Naruto…- Susurró acercándose más a él y acariciando la amplia espalda.- Yo… yo no estoy enojada… es solo que… esperaba que, por lo menos, me hubieses avisado. Me preocupé mucho.

Sonrió ampliamente y se volteó para encarar a su futura esposa.

-De verdad lo lamento, intentaré que no vuelva a repetirse.- Ante la mirada de desentendimiento, prosiguió.- Es que no prometo porque no puedo asegurarte firmemente que no deba hacerlo nuevamente.

Ella sonrió gentilmente y lo abrazó.

-Pero intenta avisarme entonces.

-Tenlo por seguro.- Y la besó para quedar recostados sobre la cama y empezar lo que había estado ansiando desde que la abrazó estando en la cocina.

Su mujer embarazada podía revolver sus hormonas al 110 por ciento, y la noticia de estar seis semanas sin sexo después del nacimiento de su bebé, le tenía algo afligido. Tenía que aprovechar.

-

Cuando llegó a su hogar, sintió que el aire estaba levemente más denso, y lo comprobó cuando se cruzó con su hijo menor y éste le miró con los ojos levemente más abiertos. Sus ojos, al igual que los de su madre, eran opalinos y resaltaban con el oscuro cabello azulado que traía desordenado.

-Tu madre está enfadada, verdad?- Inquirió al acercarse más al menor y cargarlo en brazos, cosa que seguía degustando a pesar de estar grande.

-Algo, papá.-Le susurró en el mismo tono cerca del oído.- Estaba preocupada, pero después de las 10, decidió salir; dijo que tenía algo pendiente y no ha vuelto.

-No está?- Dijo bajándolo.

-Ni idea a dónde fue.

-Pues… tendremos que averiguarlo.

La sonrisa zorruna que apareció en su rostro hizo entender a su hijo que necesitaba de su ayuda para encontrar a su mujer.

Ambos salieron de la mansión y el pequeño inmediatamente activó el Byakugan para buscar por los alrededores.

-Está a unos 9 kilómetros de aquí en esa dirección.- Habló señalando hacia el éste.

-Bien, vamos.

Saltando por los tejados, Naruto iba con su hijo en su espalda. Esperaba que su esposa se encontrara bien, no quería que se enojara con él por algo tan simple; aunque entendía que era su culpa y a ella no se la echaba.

Llegó al hospital de Konoha y miró extrañado a su hijo.

-Estás seguro que es aquí?

-Sí, papá.

Entraron sin más al establecimiento y preguntaron por Hinata en la recepción.

-Hokage-sama, lamentablemente no puedo darle esa información.- Habló la mujer de traje rosa pálido que atendía la recepción.

-Cómo? Pero si es mi esposa.

-Lo lamento, pero no tengo autorización para darle esa información.- Sonrió con amabilidad.- Por mucho que usted sea el Hokage, no tengo permitido revelar información de los pacientes a nadie. Son las órdenes.

-Entiendo… muchas gracias

Se volteó y se topó de lleno con una cabellera rosa.

-Naruto?

-Sakura-chan!

-Sakura-san!- Medio gritó el menor, adelantándose a su padre y abrazando a la mujer efusivamente.

-Takeshi-kun, me da gusto verte.- Le besó la frente y respondió al abrazo.- Y – Se dirigió al rubio.- Se puede saber qué hacen aquí? Algo ocurrió?

-Pues…

-Estábamos buscando a mi mamá, y llegamos aquí gracias a mi Byakugan.- La voz del menos interrumpió a Naruto, lo que hizo que Sakura recordara al rubio en sus años escolares.- Y le preguntamos a la señorita y nos dijo que no podía darnos esa información.

-Necesitan saber si es que está aquí?-

-Sí.- Respondieron a coro.

-Bueno, vengan conmigo.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de la Haruno y el primero en entrar fue el peliazul, el que se detuvo de lleno al ver lo que había sobre el escritorio de la directora del hospital.

-Sakura-san, y esas?

La mujer, al haber caminado mientras entablaba una conversación con su amigo, no notó a la primera lo que Takeshi apuntaba, pero cuando cruzó el umbral, pudo notar que sobre su escritorio había un ramo de tulipanes en las distintas tonalidades del rojo y azul.

-Y esas?- Preguntó de igual modo el mayor al acercarse más y coger la tarjeta que había en el moño que las sujetaba.- Toma.

La cogió y abrió. La letra estaba algo desordenada pero a la vez se veía que era de una mano firme y decidida. Tragó saliva y comenzó a leer en voz alta para no dejar en la intriga a los presentes.

-"Lamento lo ocurrido, espero podamos seguir adelante"- Tragó saliva nuevamente y dirigió una mirada a los ojos azules antes de proseguir.-"Me dieron un buen consejo que pretendo seguir. Ten en cuenta que no me daré por vencido. Siempre cumplo mis objetivos."

Y ahí terminaba. Qué se creía? Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, y podía decir que su letra no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años; seguía teniendo aquella personalidad impregnada. Pero no entendía nada sobre el consejo.

-Naruto. Tú sabes algo?

-Pues… yo solo le dije que tenía que darte tiempo para que te acostumbraras a la idea de que él había vuelto. Pero nunca dije que usara este método – Dijo irónicamente al señalar las flores.- para cumplir algún objetivo. Y tampoco podría llamarte a ti un objetivo.

Se había corregido inmediatamente al notar la mirada de su compañera.

Miró las flores una vez más y recordó a su mujer, la cual aún estaba en un paradero desconocido.

-Sakura-chan, y Hinata?

-Oh! Sí!

Se sentó en su asiento e hizo a un lado del escritorio el pomposo ramo de flores y cogió una de las carpetas.

-Por lo que sé, tenía revisión.- Habló hojeando una carpeta.- Aquí!-Dejó la carpeta sobre la superficie frente suyo y apuntó un número.-Está en la habitación 504, que es donde dan atención… para esa clase de cosas…

-Perfecto.- Habló sin entender completamente a lo que la pelirrosa se refería y se levantó para salir de la oficina en compañía de su hijo.- Iré a buscarla. Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan.

-No hay de qué, pero tan solo no abuses de esto, ya que no debería hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación tras entregar una amplia sonrisa y se encaminó por los blancos pasillos del establecimiento. Subió un par de pisos y encontró la habitación mencionada, a la cual llamó un par de veces con los nudillos.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer con una bata blanca ajustada al cuerpo.

-Hokage-sama.- Dijo entre asombro.- Qué sorpresa. Su esposa se encuentra adentro, si quiere puede pasar.

-Gracias.- Inclinó levemente la cabeza al agradecer y pasó por el espacio que la mujer le había hecho. Su hijo le siguió de cerca.

-Naruto?

Hinata se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de la mujer que había abierto la puerta. Se había asombrado de que su marido atravesara la puerta, sobre todo porque ella no le había podido decir a dónde iba. Se había preocupado al no saber dónde se encontraba él y, sobretodo, porque no había llegado a dormir, cosa que le había causado insomnio, dejando grandes ojeras que eran disfrazadas por maquillaje.

-Al fin te encontré, Hinata-chan.

-Oka-san.- Susurró el niño con voz débil.- Estás mal? Por qué viniste al médico?

-Takeshi?- No había reparado en que el pequeño se encontraba ahí, ya que su atención había sido completamente aparcada por el rubio.- Amor, no es nada. Solo es una revisión.

-Puede tomar asiento, Hokage-sama.-Indicó la mujer que había seguido su propia instrucción.- Tengo una noticia que darles.

-Ah, sí?

Se sentó al lado de su esposa, la cual le tomó la mano. El muchacho de cabellera azulada se sentó en la rodilla de su padre, siendo abrazado con un brazo por los hombros.

-Pues, Hinata-san había estado padeciendo de mareos y un poco de nauseas, por lo que vino a verme.- Sonrió la mujer al notar que el rostro del Hokage se volvía entre serio y asombrado y el de la mujer a su lado se tornaba un tono más rojizo.- Por lo que tengo el agrado de contarles…

En esos segundos, la vida de Naruto hizo una retrospección a todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, y notó que nunca era suficiente, que siempre podía estar un poco más feliz, o un poco más triste, de lo que había estado en algún momento de su no tan larga vida.

-…de decirles que serán padres nuevamente. Felicitaciones.

Las lágrimas de los ojos perlados no tardaron en hacerse presentes; aunque eran contrastadas por una sonrisa que dejaba notar la felicidad de la Hyuga.

Naruto, por su lado, no sabía qué decir. Se encontraba completamente feliz y sentía que no le cabía más felicidad en el cuerpo. Su rostro tenía la más bella de sus sonrisas y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, conteniendo las lágrimas que pudiesen salir debido a la alegría.

Por otro lado el infante se encontraba atónito.

-Un hermanito?

Casi al segundo de escuchar aquella ronca, pero infantil, voz, repararon que no estaban tan solos.

Naruto lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y le miró con ojos enternecidos.

-No te gusta la idea?- Preguntó intentando no ser demasiado brusco.

-Pues… no lo había considerado…

Tenía que admitir que su hijo no había nacido con la mente que poseía Tatsuki, pero sí reconocía que podía llegar a ser mucho más despierto que ella en algunas ocasiones. Tenía una fascinación por los libros que había adquirido de su madre, lo que lo hacía muy culto para su corta edad, teniendo en cuenta, también, que poseía un increíble vocabulario, cosa que a veces, le dejaba corto a él mismo.

Sabía, por el rostro del menor, que la idea no le era del todo desconocida, por lo que asumió que él ya había considerado la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriese, cosa que en parte le alegró, ya que no le había caído como balde de agua fría.

-Pero… estás feliz, Takeshi-kun?- Por primera vez, Hinata hablaba desde la noticia. Había secado sus lágrimas y había dirigido su mirada hacia su hijo menor.

-Claro que sí, Oka-san.- Habló sonriente. La sonrisa era idéntica a la de Naruto cuando era niño. Hinata sonrió más ante aquello.

-Bueno…- Habló la doctora después de un momento. No había querido interrumpir.- Señora Uzumaki, usted sabe lo que puede y no puede hacer, ya que será su tercer hijo.

-Claro.

-Por el momento, solo puedo decirle que evite las comidas que le puedan causar acidez, ya que tenemos que evitar las nauseas. Si es que llegase a mostrar algún síntoma de pérdida o algo extraño, tiene que venir inmediatamente para que veamos cuál es el problema.

-Sí.- Respondieron los dos mayores al unísono.

Salieron sin más de la habitación en completo silencio, pero con rostros sonrientes. Naruto llevaba a Takeshi cargado, utilizando el brazo derecho, e iban cogidos de la mano con Hinata.

Caminaban por el largo pasillo para llegar al elevador, el que dejó ver una cabellera rosada al abrir sus puertas.

-Sakura-san!- Gritó el infante al bajarse de los brazos de su padre y correr donde la mujer de bata blanca.

-Takeshi-kun.- Respondió sonriente al levantar la mirada de la carpeta que tenía entre manos.- Encontraron a tu madre?

-Sí!! Y adivina qué!!

-Qué ocurrió?- Inquirió sonriente ante la felicidad del menor.

-Voy a tener un hermanito!!

Los ojos de la Haruno se abrieron de asombro y levantó la mirada a los adultos que se les acercaban tomados de la mano, ambos igual de sonrientes que el menor, cosa que causó una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios de la ojiverde.

-Así que van a tener otro bebé.

-Así es.

Naruto no cabía más en su felicidad, la que irradiaba de la misma a todos los que le rodearan.

-Y cuantos meses tiene?- Cuestionó como todo médico haría.

-Me dijo que un mes y medio.- La voz de Hinata había sonado un poco vergonzosa, pero igualmente contenta.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

Hablaron un par de cosas más sobre los mareos acostumbrados y las nauseas que podían dar en los primeros meses de gestación. Después de un par de minutos, Naruto, el que había estado escuchando todo en silencio, habló aún con la felicidad reflejada en la voz.

-Quiero hacer una celebración hoy en la casa.- Dijo llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.- Aún estamos a tiempo para preparar algo sencillo, con los amigos más cercanos, para contarles la noticia. Qué opinas, Hime?

-Me parece una buena idea.

-Bien!! Entonces iré a la oficina a hacer el papeleo de hoy y después haremos los arreglos para esta noche.

-Usted vendrá, Sakura-san?- Takeshi seguía al filo de la conversación, pero le había emocionado la parte de la fiesta.

-Claro.

-Aunque me hubiese gustado que Kakashi-sensei y Ritsuka-chan estuviesen.

Ante los mencionados por parte de Naruto, Sakura mostró una sonrisa un poco opacada.

Qué estarían haciendo ese par en ese momento?

--

Kakashi tenía el Sharingan descubierto y miraba atentamente los movimientos de manos del pequeño Haruno, los cuales eran rápidos, pero en ocasiones, no eran precisos.

-En el segundo no lo estás haciendo bien.

El menor simplemente suspiró y comenzó a hacer nuevamente lo sellos que había estado realizando toda la tarde.

Les quedaba menos de un día para emprender camino a Sunagakure, y él aún no podía activar el Kekkei Genkai del clan Uchiha.

-Recuerda que cuando termines de hacerlos, tienes que concentrar tu chakra en la parte superior de la cabeza, principalmente en la zona de la frente, las sienes y los ojos.

Kakashi le daba instrucciones mientras él ejecutaba todos los pasos que había estado entrenando. Llevaba unas dos horas y media parado y las piernas se le habían comenzado a acalambrar, por lo que al último intento, ellas cedieron a su peso y cayó de bruces en el suelo.

-Creo que será mejor que ya emprendamos marcha a Suna. Llevamos un día y medio practicando con el Sharingan, dos con el Katon y tres de viaje. Creo que a la vuelta nos tendremos que apresurar un poco. Quería que en la estadía en Suna descansaras, por lo que los dos días que estemos ahí, te tendré prohibido hacer cualquier ejercicio, aunque si quieres puedes practicar los sellos. Después entrenaremos dos días más en este mismo lugar, para luego emprender la marcha a Konoha.

La idea de estar casi inmóvil durante dos días le había parecido un poco ridícula, pero al intentar levantarse de donde estaba, entendió que el Hatake lo decía por algo.

Sus nalgas cayeron al suelo nuevamente, lo que hizo que el mayor suspirase y que se acercase al pelinegro.

-Ven.- Dijo al agacharse frente a Ritsuka, de espaldas a él, dándole a entender que se subiera a su espalda.- No creo que puedas así como estás.

Con su mochila al hombro fue cargado hasta llegar a la entrada de Sunagakure.

--

La noche había llegado y así lo hizo también la fiesta que el rubio Hokage organizó milagrosamente en media hora, tiempo que le había sobrado de su hora de almuerzo.

Había unas cuatro mesas en el jardín, el cual había sido ligeramente decorado por la dueña de casa, la que en ese momento se encontraba recibiendo a los invitados en compañía de su esposo. Había en cada mesa un decorado de flores que era cortesía de la familia Yamanaka; pequeños lirios adornados con unas ramitas verdes a los lados.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente conocida para la kunoichi que hacía su aparición; Hyuga Neji en compañía de Tenten, Shikamaru Nara junto a Temari, Kiba Inuzuka con Hanabi Hyuga, Shino Aburame junto a su esposa, Anko Hatake maldiciendo a su marido por no estar, Chouji Akimichi a un lado de la mesa de aperitivos, y los demás shinobi amigos de la familia.

Sakura Haruno se acercó a Tenten, la cual se había separado un momento de su marido, ya que éste se había acercado al Nara para hablar unas cosas del trabajo.

-Y cómo van las cosas?- Cuestionó la castaña al llegar a su lado.

-Todo bien. Lo mismo de siempre.

-Supe lo de Ritsuka-kun. Es una gran noticia.

Sus amigas habían sido informadas por sus esposos, los que no habían quedado al margen gracias al Hokage. Todas le habían hecho saber lo que pensaban al respecto, y sobre todo Ino, la que le había hecho llegar una carta diciendo que esperaba que estuviese bien y que ella se encargaría del pequeño cuando éste llegase a Suna, ya que Naruto le había informado al Kazekage de lo ocurrido, por lo que esperaba que les recibieran y que se tomaran la molestia de brindarles atención medica si es que lo llegase a necesitar.

-Está con Kakashi-san en una misión.- Sabía que tendría que explicar un poco el cuento, por lo que no esperó a que fuese cuestionada.- Quería aprender las técnicas del Clan Uchiha, por lo que le pedimos el favor a Kakashi.

-Algo había escuchado. Tan solo espero que esté bien.- La sonrisa de la señora Hyuga era sincera, al igual que los sentimientos que expresaba por la pelirrosa.- Jitaku me dice que le echan en falta en los entrenamientos.

-Te pediría que él no supiese aún. No creo que sea buena idea que los niños sepan.

-No te preocupes. Ellos no se enterarán. O por lo menos no de mi boca.

Ambas rieron ante aquello.

El ambiente era relajado y cada grupo mantenía una conversación amena y tranquila, pero todo se vio un poco distorsionado cuando una cabellera negra atravesó el umbral que daba al jardín.

Era el último invitado al que esperaban, por lo que a su llegada, los dueños de la casa invitaron a tomar asiento en las mesas. Sakura había sido posicionada en la mesa principal, al ser casi hermana del rubio, junto a los anfitriones y a las otras parejas con apellido Hyuga.

-Estás bien?- Cuestionó Naruto al ver el rostro medio afligido de la ojiverde.

-No, es solo que a él no lo esperaba.- Susurró en respuesta.

-Lo lamento, pero no podía dejar de invitarlo.

-Tranquilo. Lo sé.- Le sonrió con sinceridad y la comida comenzó.

--

**Aquí lo dejo chicos, ya que el que viene es completamente, o en su mayoría, de la cena.**

**Espero les haya gustado, ya que por lo menos a mí sí lo hizo.**

**Un punto importante…**** las historias de Ritsuka con Kakashi y las de Sakura y Sasuke**_** NO **_** se llevan a cabo en el mismo tiempo, así que tengas ojo. Pero sí van a empezar a ajustarse a los tiempos cuando Ritsuka y Kakashi partan de Suna…**

**Por el momento solo eso…**

**Espero me dejen sus comentarios…**

**Por ahora no los respondo porque no tengo Internet en el computador donde escribo…**

**Y espero, también, que no me presionen mucho con el tiempo.. ya que estoy algo complicada con él… y sobre todo ahora que comienzan mis exámenes de fin de semestre y las últimas pruebas…**

**Otra cosa… esta historia no se acomoda a los últimos capítulos del manga… ya que los leí… y no van a tener mucho que ver… sobre todo desde el 400 en adelante… o por ahí… ajjaja, no quiero poner Spoiler para los que no los han leído y arruinarles la sorpresa…**

**Gracias a todos por leer!!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Bye!**

**conchito!**


	9. VIII Una caricia

"Desorden Interno"

"_**Desorden Interno"**_

_8.- Una caricia._

La noche estaba tranquila y motivada. Todo el mundo tenía conversaciones amenas, aunque se mantenían un poco dentro de la rutina. El lugar estaba adornado para la ocasión y cada quien degustaba de su plato. Pero como por décima vez, Sakura Haruno irrumpía su pequeño silencio.

Había sido sentada en la mesa principal en compañía de todos los familiares de la señora Uzumaki; entiéndase por Neji Hyuga y su esposa, Hanabi Inuzuka y su esposo y la cabeza del clan, Hiashi Hyuga. Ella al ser considerada como hermana por parte del Hokage, fue posicionada al lado contrario del de su esposa, y la persona que ocupaba su lado derecho era, nada más ni nada menos, que Uchiha Sasuke, al ser el mejor amigo del rubio.

Como Hinata era la que más familiares tenía sentados en la mesa, Naruto, infantilmente, reclamó que él también tenía derecho a poner a alguien más, ya que siempre la pelirrosa era su única candidata. No quería dejar de lado la oportunidad de poner a alguien más en su lista.

Y su humor tubo que aguantar el berrinche del rubio e infantil Hokage y recibir la mirada de más de alguien, sobre todo las oscuras de su acompañante.

-Disculpen.- Habló haciendo amago de levantarse. Todos la miraron.-Vuelvo enseguida.

Se levantó por fin y se dirigió al interior de la modesta mansión, caminó por los pasillos haciendo que su vestido color crema se moviese a cada paso, hasta llegar a la puerta que sabía era el baño. Golpeó un par de veces para asegurarse que era seguro abrir la puerta; al segundo recibió respuesta afirmativa.

-Lo lamento. Espero.

Volvió a liberar aliento con pesadez y se sentó en una banquita que había fuera del baño, en una especie de "sala de espera", cogió una de las revistas que habían para el ocio y la abrió en una página al azar..

Si era culpa del destino, quiso golpear al encargado, ya que al abrir las hojas, lo primero que apareció fue la sección rosa, esa encargada de comentar los chismes que habían en la aldea, sobre todos los amorosos o que involucraban a alguien con el _cuerpo_ suficiente como para llamar la atención de más de algún individuo.

Maldeciría el día en que la antigua Hokage había permitido que un grupo de estudiantes del País del Fuego ingresara a Konoha a llevar a cabo el proyecto de una revista sobre la aldea, sobre todo el momento en que la voluptuosa mujer, por flojera, no leyó la parte _rosa_ del asunto.

El encabezado decía "A postular chicas; un nuevo clan tiene que resurgir". Hablaba sobre todo lo que pudieron encontrar sobre el Uchiha, y para colmo, encontró su nombre entre las líneas. La mencionaban poco, pero decían mucho. Hablaban sobre la _relación_ que habían mantenido cuando eran jóvenes y sobre lo que ella había sufrido por su partida.

Sacó con furia las cuatro hojas que consistían a aquella sección y las rompió con placer. Después se disculparía con Hinata por estropearle aquella estupidez. Se encargaría de buscar a la desgraciada que había escrito eso; ella, él o eso, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le había tocado vivir, así que ni se le ocurriese tomarse la libertad de escribir sobre ella.

Hubiese seguido maldiciendo si no hubiesen desocupado el baño. Se levantó con pesadez y pasó por el lado de la persona que lo había estado ocupando sin siquiera fijarse en quién era.

Masculló un "permiso" con voz ininteligible y cerró la puerta con llave al entrar.

-Como encuentre al encargado y me lo cargo.-Repetía a cada minuto.

Terminó de hacer lo que le había mandado al lugar y se acercó al lavado, luego de acomodarse su vestido el que era sencillo en la parte de arriba al ser de tirantes anchos y un escote decente para una mujer de su edad, de ajustaba a la cintura y se soltaba a medida que le pasaba de la rodilla; unos tacos cómodos completaban el conjunto, no muy altos por si tenía una emergencia.

-Vamos, Sakura, cálmate.- Abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos.-Sabes que saldrás triunfantes de ésta. Ya me las pagará esa imbécil…

Se lavó la cara entes de coger su bolso de mano y sacas un pequeño estuche con algunos cosméticos.

-Las cosas no empezaron bien, pero seguro mejoraran.- Susurraba para sí misma mientras se delineaba los labios.- Tan solo tienes que mostrarte segura, al igual que siempre, y las cosas saldrán bien.

Terminó de retocarse el poco maquillaje que utilizaba para esas ocasiones y salió triunfante del baño; triunfo que se desvaneció al toparse con unos ojos negros al cruzar la puerta.

-Sasuke.- Gruñó por lo bajo luego de mencionarlo y recordó su orgullo. Tenía que demostrarle que ella estaba bien, que él no era el causante de nada en ella.- Permiso.

Intentó pasar por su lado con todo el triunfo que había perdido, pero él se lo impidió.

-Una cosa es que te dé tu espacio.- Habló al voltearla.- Y otra muy distinta.- Continuó al acercarla a él.- Es que me ignores, Sakura.

Mantenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Sabía que causaba sensaciones en el cuerpo contrario, aunque no recordara exactamente el por qué; aunque sí recordaba que le agradaba aquello y que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tenerla cerca. Una cosa era tener en consideración el consejo de Naruto, y otra muy distinta seguirla al pié de la letra. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que todo tiene su punto débil y que nada es inalterable.

Se sintió ridícula ante la situación. Sobre todo porque el pelinegro se empeñaba en acercarla a sí y ella quería mantenerlo alejado y era lo único que no podía hacer.

Sentía que aquellos ojos la hipnotizaban de la misma manera que lo habían hecho hacía un tiempo atrás y que ere cuerpo le seguía pareciendo como un imán que le atraía.

Colocó una mano sobre el pecho contrario, mantenía la vista clavada en su mano para evitar que los orbes azabaches le causaran más sensaciones. Respiró fuerte por una vez más y con la otra mano, que era la que tenía cogida, hizo un rápido movimiento, cambiando los papeles, siendo ella la que sostenía la muñeca contraria.

-Será mejor que no me provoques, Uchiha.- Levantó la mirada, la cual ahora era amenazante, y la clavó en la satírica del contrario.- Si vuelves a hacerlo- Comenzó diciendo aplicando presión al brazo, causando reacción de dolor en el rostro contrario.-, no volverás- Siguió apretando, logrando que el pelinegro exclamase por el dolor que le causaba, aunque siempre intentando mostrar que aquello era casi indoloro- a utilizar tu mano nunca más.

Lo soltó con fuerza, causando que él apoyase una rodilla en el suelo. Le miró con claro desprecio en la mirada; aún recordaba cada palabra que había leído de aquella estúpida revista y le aumentaba la emoción.

-Y puede que alguna otra parte del cuerpo también.

Volteó para retirarse. Había sido suficiente espectáculo por una noche y agradecía no haber tenido audiencia, porque lo más probable era que después algún rumor les llegase a los editores de la revista y que ella saliese perjudicada.

No, señor. Ella iba a salir impune del asunto y más le valía a cualquier editor de revista que se mantuviesen alejados de ella y su familia, no quería tener que recurrir a la fuerza.

Detuvo su andar a tan solo un par de pasos al escuchar que el pelinegro le llamaba nuevamente. Tan solo se quedó ahí, haciéndole entender que le estaba escuchando.

-Podemos siquiera hablar.

Notó que la voz había cambiado. Ya no le hablaba con el tono prepotente que siempre le había caracterizado. Por el contrario, sentía que era de verdad una súplica.

Volteó ha mirarle con la peor mirada que le pudo haber dedicado, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con una ceja enarcada.

-Creo que, de verdad, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Iba a voltearse y escuchó lo que nunca pensó que escucharía.

-Por favor, de verdad necesito…- Suspiró.- que hablemos… solo unos minutos.

-Y sobre qué quieres que hablemos?

Calmó su mirada y se mantuvo firme en su lugar. No tenía que mostrarse afectada por aquellas palabras. Ella quería mantenerse lo más alejada de él.

Sabía, mejor que nadie, que si se mantenía a su lado, todos los sentimientos que había tardado años en enterrar, iban a surgir como corcho en agua, en tan solo unos segundos. Y eso era algo que ella no permitiría.

Había luchado mucho porque toda su vida adquiriera algo de paz luego de todo el sufrimiento que había vivido, y Ritsuka había sido el cierre de todo el dolor. Había dejado de beber inmediatamente después de enterarse que estaba embarazada, y con la ayuda de la gente que le quería, salió adelante, mejorando en su trabajo y ascendiendo a cada momento, para llegar a conseguir lo que tenía. Y todo lo había hecho por el pequeño que ahora estaba viajando.

Y, aunque admitiera que él podría ser el padre de su hijo, no aceptaría la idea tan fácilmente. Sí podía ser familiar, y eso ya lo había tenido que asumir, pero no permitiría que todos sus esfuerzos se fuesen por el drenaje porque él tenía cosas que decirle, porque él quería hablar.

Se mantendría impávida y seguiría con su murallón bien firme ante ella.

-Yo… en serio que he cambiado… yo…- Suspiró y bajó la mirada al verse incapacitado de continuar. Sentía que las palabras se negaban a salir y todo su cuerpo y mente se mostraban reacios a mostrar lo que él tenía.- de verdad quiero seguir en consejo que me dio Naruto… de verdad que quiero pelear por ti.

Bien. Esa parte del consejo no la sabía, y era muy posible que Naruto no se la hubiese contado completamente. Pero, diablos, ella no se esperaba eso. Sentía que su murallón temblaba ante la mirada de cachorro que traía el Uchiha.

Y, como llevaba haciendo hacía un rato, suspiró mostrando lo desesperada que estaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Será mejor que sigas la otra parte del consejo.- Y sin más volteó para regresar al jardín.

Sasuke por su lado, se quedó asombrado.

No recordaba que lo dicho por su boca estuviese dentro del consejo, aunque no explícitamente. Pero si se ponía a pensar, se podía leer entre letras… o no?

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no estaba nada mal. Había conseguido entablar una… conversación? Por mucho que no se le pudiese llamar así al completo, pero sí se podía decir que habían mantenido _algo_, y eso era un avance.

Por el momento le daría el espacio que le pedía, ya que eso interpretó con la última oración que le dijo, aunque solo por esa noche. Estaba completamente dispuesto a seguir buscándola al día siguiente. Quería estar con ella y no iba a retractarse.

Había notado que había hecho cosas en el pasado, y lamentaba considerablemente el no poder recordarlas para poder, realmente, lamentarse por haberlas ocasionado si es que debía hacerlo, pero de lo que más se lamentaba, era que no sabía muy bien porqué ella reaccionaba así.

De repente se quedó en blanco. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llegó de la nada, haciendo que se sentase en el banco en el que momentos antes había reposado el trasero de la pelirrosa, cerró sus ojos y espero un momento para ver si el dolor se le pasaba. Al comprobar que no se le pasaba, se recostó en el banco, el cual era lo suficientemente largo como para recibir al completo su ancha espalda en forma horizontal, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

El dolor le pudo y quedó completamente dormido a los pocos minutos.

--

Al fin veía la puerta de la aldea. Había tenido que cruzar el desierto como si se hubiese encontrado solo; Ritsuka se había quedado dormido y no había podido hablar con nadie por medio día, ya que se había levantado una leve tormenta, la cual le hizo aminorar el paso.

Mostró con algo de dificultad sus documentos y los del menor y pasó la guardia que se encontraba en la entrada. Agradeció enormemente al ver a lo lejos la silueta de alguien conocido. Sabía que Naruto había notificado sobre su visita a Suna y agradecía la ayuda; no había podido siquiera coger su libro para leer en el camino.

-Kakashi-san- Saludó amistosamente el castaño que se encontraba sin la capucha. Rió al comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba el pelinegro y estiró los brazos para cogerlo.- Démelo, seguramente usted también está cansado.

-No creas que está así por el viaje. Ha estado entrenando y el muy cabeza hueca no se ha dado descanso.- Sonrió por debajo de la máscara y movió un poco los hombros al quitarse el peso del menor.- Por el momento te agradecería que nos lleves al lugar que nos dispondrán para alojar. Después me encargaré de ir donde Kazekage-sama.

-Claro, sígueme.

Kankuro le condujo hacia la casa que su hermano compartía con su familia.

Era una gran casa que no se salía del estilo característico de la aldea, con tres pisos, siendo el superior de los dueños de casa, el segundo piso eran las habitaciones de los mellizos y la menor, en compañía de la habitación para invitados, el primer piso consistía de la sala de estar, living, comedor, cocina y una pequeña oficina.

-Ino insistió que alojaran en su casa.- Mencionó al golpear la puerta de entrada.- Siempre que Ritsuka viene, ella lo hospeda aquí, por lo que usted también lo hará.

-Y no me quejaré.

Sabía que sería bien atendido en aquella casa que parecía una mansión. Tenían sirvientes, cocineros y una institutriz que ayudaba con los niños, debido a que Ino había decidido trabajar como ninja en Suna, y la habían designado como embajadora de Konoha para mantener una mejor relación, ya que Konoha tenía a Temari ocupando el mismo cargo.

-Kakashi-san, cómo ha estado.- Sonrió Ino al verlo atravesar el umbral.- Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje. Y puedo notar que han tenido un buen entrenamiento. Kankuro, te agradeceré si dejas a Ritsuka-chan en la habitación de invitados, en un momento subiré a curarlo.

-Claro.- Y sin más se encamino por la escalera al segundo piso.

Quedaron solos en el hall y en compañía de un no muy grato silencio. La Yamanaka caminó hacia un umbral que daba a una salita.

-Venga, aquí podremos conversar con más tranquilidad.

Se acomodaron en unos cómodos sillones y una macana apareció.

-Tráenos té, por favor, y unas galletas.

En unos pocos minutos el pedido ya estaba en la mesilla del centro.

-Kakashi-san, le agradeceré que me explique un poco lo que ocurrió.- Sorbió un poco de té y prosiguió.- Me enteré de que Ritsuka-chan es… descendiente Uchiha, pero me gustaría que usted me explicara un poco más sobre lo que aconteció en Konoha, sobre cómo reaccionó Sakura.

El peliplateado le contó lo que él sabía del asunto y sobre que él había sido designado a desarrollas el potencial que el menor tenía y que no habían descubierto antes. Le contó sobre la misión a la que habían sido asignada, aunque en mayor parte para sacar al menor de la aldea y camuflar el entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo.

-Pero aún no es capaz de activar el Sharingan, verdad?

-No, aún está aprendiendo lo básico y creo que le tomará un par de semanas poder llevarlo a cabo.- Sorbió de su té al notar que la rubia no observaba, para lo cual, en un rapidísimo movimiento, bajó su máscara y se llevó la taza a la boca.- Recuerdo perfectamente que a Sasuke le tomo mucho tiempo poder activarlo, por lo que creo que a Ritsuka le tomara su tiempo.

-Pero puede hacerlo, no?

-Claro. No tiene ningún inconveniente para hacerlo, tan solo necesita práctica.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Sonrió y se levantó de su lugar.- Por ahora, iré a curar al pequeño. Creo que sus manos se tardarán mucho si es que no tiene intervención.

-Aunque no creo que tengas mucho que hacer.- Sonrió con su ojo visible.

-Cómo?- Volteó a mirarle.

-Él tiene una gran habilidad como medic-nin, por lo que no creo que tengas mucho que hacer.

Sonriendo ante el comentario, la rubia dejó al mayor para que terminara su té tranquilo y sin el riesgo de ser visto.

-Después de esto, iré donde el Kazekage.- Mordió una galleta sonriente.

--

La cena seguía y su ánimo estaba… algo extraño.

Desde la pequeña _conversación_ había quedado con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, el... _odio_ aumentó, sobre todo cuando él se hacía el interesante, y por el otro lado, se había quedado pensativa.

Qué era eso de que pelearía por ella?

Sasuke Uchiha se había mostrado indiferente ante ella la gran mayoría del tiempo, y no entendía por qué tenía que venir a cambiar ahora, justo ahora que ella tenía todo en orden.

Otra cosa que le había estado llamando la atención, era que el moreno no se había asomado al jardín desde el diálogo que habían mantenido y eso la tenía… digamos, perturbada, intranquila.

-Naruto.- Le llamó al acercarse un poco más a su oído.-No crees que sería mejor que fuese a por él?

-Puede ser.- Comentó igual de preocupado.

El rubio le había dedicado, hacía unos minutos, una mirada inquisitiva que reflejaba todas sus dudas, y como gran dúo que eran, ella entendió perfectamente que era debido al Uchiha. Simplemente hizo un gesto como de quien espanta a una mosca, y siguió pendiente de la conversación que intentaba seguir.

-Permiso.- Dijo el ojiazul a sus invitados al alzarse.

Se dirigió al interior de su hogar y comprobó que todo estaba tal cual él lo había dejado hacía un par de horas, que habían sido en las que él había estado de anfitrión.

Llegó al pasillo en el que se encontraba en baño de visitas y se quedó quieto. Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el banco que estaba frente a la puerta del baño. Suspiró sonoramente y se acercó para comprobar el estado en el que estaba.

-Sasuke?- Le llamó esperando respuesta, la cual no llegó.

Se arrodilló a su lado y notó que estaba con una leve capa de sudor en la frente y con la respiración algo agitada.

Se levantó con algo de prisa y volvió a su mesa.

-Sakura-chan, por favor, acompáñame.- Le habló al oído para que ella fuese al única en escuchar, cosa que no fue muy posible. Neji alzó la mirada en busca de la azul del Hokage.- Todo está bien.

-Permiso.- Se levantó de su asiento y siguió al rubio que volvía a ingresar a su hogar.

-Está en un banco fuera del baño de vivistas.- Explicó mientras caminaban a paso rápido.- Está agitado y con algo de sudor.

-Puede que se haya desmayado.- Gruñó y adelantó al rubio.- Lo más probable es que no haya tomado el reposo debido.

-Bueno, eso es algo.- Sonrió cuando llegaron. Ambos sabían que los hospitales y instrucciones médicas no eran el fuerte del pelinegro; siempre gruñía cuando le mencionaban el hospital.

-Vaya, quedó aquí mismo.

-Cómo?

En breves palabras, Sakura le explicó lo que había pasado y Naruto rió ante aquello. Sinceramente no creía lo que escuchaba, o le iba a costar creerlo.

-Bueno, por ahora creo que será mejor que lo llevemos a su casa. No creo que sea bueno llevarlo al hospital.

-Por qué no?- Inquirió quitando su mano de la frente del moreno; tenía algo de fiebre.

-No quiero que haya más alboroto.

-A qué te refieres?- Le olía a algo y descubriría a qué, sobre todo porque el rubio se puso un poco nervioso ante el tema.

-Pues…-Temió por su vida gracias a esa mirada que recibía. Ya no pudo seguir ocultándolo más y cogió la revista que le había traído quebraderos de cabeza.- Leíste lo que salía en ésta?

Inmediatamente se sonrojó. No por el hecho de que el articulo del que sabía que hablaba se trataba sobre el pelinegro y que en alguna parte de él salía mencionada ella, sino porque ella misma se había encargado de borrarlo de aquella revista. Bajó la mirada enseguida, no necesitaba hablar, ya que Naruto le miró con una ceja alzada, por lo que abrió la revista para mostrarle más concretamente de lo que hablaba. Sonrió ampliamente al no encontrarla.

-Veo que ya lo viste.- Dejó el montón de hojas en el lugar de donde las tomó.- Pues, me han traído problemas y no quiero darles más de qué hablar. Sin tener en cuenta que queremos evitar que se crucen en tu camino y llevarlos al hospital no sería recomendable.

Sakura se ruborizó más ante el comentario, pero cambió completamente en semblante al notar que el ojiazul intentaba tomar a Sasuke en brazos.

-Déjalo, yo lo llevo.- Se acercó para quitárselo de encima.- Tú tienes invitados y no puedes irte así como así.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Naruto.

-Bueno.- Suspiró al notar que no sacaría nada discutiendo con ella.- Por lo menos déjame darte una ayuda.

Al hacer sonar dos dedos, apareció un ANBU con máscara de zorro a un lado de él.

-Ayudarás a Sakura-chan a llevarlo a su casa.- Le dio instrucciones, a lo que el shinobi no tardó en acatar y cogió el cuerpo con fiebre sobre su hombro derecho.- Ahora.- Se dirigió a la mujer.- Por favor, cuídalo. Sé que no es de tu agrado, pero no podemos dejarlo así como está solo en su casa. Deberás cuidar de él hasta que despierte.

-Está bien.- Y de mala gana se fue con el ANBU de aquel pasillo.

Corrieron con cuidado por los tejados de la aldea, procurando escoger los más oscuros para evitar ser vistos. Agradecían que aquel no era un día especial, ya que no había mucha gente después del anochecer por las calles, tan solo los comerciantes que se retiraban a sus hogares luego de algún inventario atrasado o turnos nocturnos.

Llegaron luego de unos minutos al dichoso lugar y entraron por la puerta principal gracias a que el moreno traía consigo sus llaves. Prendió las luces de la entrada y del pasillo y dejó las llaves en una pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta.

-Llevémoslo a su dormitorio.- Le dijo al ANBU al caminar por el pasillo, pasando de largo en living-comedor y la cocina de estilo americana. Llegaron a una puerta que se encontraba al final de dicho pasillo y entraron a una habitación amplia, con una cama de dos plazas, veladores a ambos lados, una cómoda del otro lado, una televisión en una mesa a un lado del ventanal que daba al balcón. Todo perfectamente ordenado.- Déjalo en la cama y puedes retirarte.

-Sí, Sakura-san.- Lo dejó donde le indicó y antes de marcharse hizo una leve reverencia.

-Bien, ahora a bajarte la fiebre.

Le quitó las sandalias que no le habían quitado al entrar y las dejó a un lado, le quitó la chaqueta que traía y desabotonó la camisa.

-Ahora necesito agua y un paño.

Buscó en la cocina y encontró una fuente pequeña que llenó de agua y sacó una toalla de manos del baño a un lado de la habitación. Regresó a la habitación y encontró al moreno en posición fetal mirando hacia la puerta, con el rostro levemente relajado y los labios entreabiertos por la respiración que se había vuelto más acompasada y ligera que antes.

-Será una larga noche.- Susurró al acercarse a dejar las cosas sobre el velador del lado derecho y sentarse del mismo lado de la cama.

--

-Me duele.

Con dificultad abría los ojos para notar dónde se encontrada. La poca luz que llegaba de la mesita de noche le indicó que no era su habitación; su velador de encontraba del otro lado de la cama.

Se acomodó con algo de dificultad sobre el colchón y soltó un quejido al apoyarse sobre sus manos.

-No deberías hacer eso.- Escuchó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Se giró para toparse con unos ojos azules verdosos.- Mi mamá acaba de curarte.

-Hola.

Sinceramente no le importaba mucho lo que la niña frente a él le decía, le gustaba verla y la mayoría del tiempo, cuando lo hacía después de un tiempo, solía no prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, inclusive si era ella la que le hablaba.

La muchachita, ante el saludo, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó más a la cama de dos plazas para luego sentarse a un lado del menor.

-Veo que te recuperaste rápido.

-Sí.

-Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.

-Puedes mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras?

-Puede ser.

No sabía exactamente por qué se comportaba así, pero sí sabía que no era la primera vez que le pasaba y que siempre resultaba igual.

-Será mejor que bajemos para buscarte algo.- Y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Bien.- Y simplemente la siguió.

Bajaron la escalera y llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraba el hermano de Hime comiendo una hamburguesa con mucho condimento.

-Aprende a comer, cerdo.- Le mencionó la pelirroja al pasar por su lado y dirigirse a la nevera.

-Aprendí de ti.- Contestó Gatte luego de tragar, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Hola, Gatte.- Saludó Ritsuka al acercarse y alzar la mano, a lo que el aludido tan solo le miró y siguió comiendo.

-Sabes que no le gusta que lo molesten mientras come.- Habló la niña con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del refrigerador.- Será mejor que te sientes.- Salió y se acercó a él con los brazos llenos de comida.- Te prepararé algo.

Contestó a la sonrisa que le entregaba y asintió.

Sentía que sus manos le picaban y se las miró. Tenía un leve manchón en la palma de la mano derecha, lo que indicaba el lugar donde había sufrido la quemadura de mayor grado, agradecía enormemente la ayuda de Ino, ya que no había sido suficiente con lo que él había hecho. Ahora por lo menos no le quedarían cicatrices por todas las manos, tan solo una leve diferencia de color, que no era mayor.

Sonrió para sí al ver cómo la niña colocaba frente a sus ojos un plato con una hamburguesa parecida a la del chico frente a él, pero menos rebosante de condimentos y con tomate.

-Muchas gracias, Hime.

-No hay de qué.- Contestó sentándose a su lado.

Comió por un momento, hasta que se escuchó la puerta de la entrada y ambos niños levantaron la mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina.

-Llegué.- Se escuchó desde el hall de entrada, tan leve, que creyó que había sido ilusión suya, pero notó que no era así al notar que ambos niños sonreían y se levantaban de la mesa, dejándolo sentado con su comida.

-Papá!- Escuchó que gritó su amiga desde el pasillo. Seguramente su hermano tan solo lo hubiese abrazado sin necesidad de hacer mucho escándalo.

Dejó su alimento en el plato que tenía frente suyo y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse hacia el pasillo par saludar al dueño de casa. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia al ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Ritsuka-kun- Le saludó al nombrarlo e inclinar casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacia él.

-Kazekage-sama.- Repitió el gesto, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Papá.- La pelirroja le jaló del chaleco y el aludido le miró.- Mamá dijo que no llegaría hasta un par de horas más. Dijo algo sobre un viejo amigo y que ya volvería.

-Bien.- Habló notablemente más contento y se encaminó a la escalera con la más pequeña de la familia en brazos.- Me daré un baño y luego bajo para la cena.

-Pero yo ya…- Comenzó el único hombre entre los hermanos.

-Dije que bajo para la cena.- Le miró burlonamente.- Si ya comiste no es problema mío, la cena no se salta.

El pelirrojo mayor desapareció con la menor en brazos que se carcajeaba de su hermano y el menor quedó a su lado haciendo un berrinche mudo, con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en el labio.

-Vamos, Gatte, no es tan malo.- Se burló la melliza dándole un codazo.- Podrás comer más sin que te reprochen.

-Será mejor que calles, Hime, si no quieres perder algo.

-Como tocas mis cosas, y quedas diez metros bajo arena, me escuchaste?

Y así cada quien se fue por su lado, dejando al moreno sin saber a dónde ir. El niño había optado por ir a su habitación y dejar su comida a medias, y su hermana se había encaminado nuevamente a la cocina.

-Vamos, Ritsuka.- Escuchó que le llamaba y siguió la voz con algo de tristeza en la mirada.

Él había deseado toda su vida por tener a alguien con quien discutir como se tenían esos mellizos, alguien que le cargara como lo había hecho Gaara con la pequeña de la familia, o alguien que le recriminase cosas. Por mucho que tuviese a su madre y que con ella hiciese todas esas cosas, no dejaba de ser distinto, él nunca había tenido familiares a excepción de ella, no tenía primos, abuelos, ni tíos. Tenía a Tsunade que era como una abuela para ella, también tenía a Shizune y a Naruto que eran como sus tíos, y Tatsuki y Takeshi podría considerarlos como sus primos, pero no era lo mismo.

Suspiró sonoramente intentando dejar atrás los pensamientos que le aquejaban. Intentaría sentirse un poco más calmado al saber que tenía un familiar, que no tenía idea de qué era de él, pero que algo de sangre tenían. Por mucho que su madre le pidiese que se mantuviese lejos de él, no dejaba de ser familia.

Un poco más contento terminó de comer su hamburguesa mientras la pelirroja le ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido en su aldea. Él y su estomago, felices de la vida, aceptaban más para comer.

--

Colocó por cuarta vez la toalla en su lugar luego de remojarla por tercera vez. La fiebre no subía, pero tampoco quería bajar.

-Esto sí que va a ser largo.- Se acomodó nuevamente en el lado de la cama que el moreno dejaba desocupado y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.

No era la primera vez que pasaba la noche sin dormir, pero precisamente, ese día no había sido el mejor de todos, sobre todo con el cuento de la mañana y el ajetreo del hospital. Había esperado toda la tarde para poder descansar, cosa que aplazó por la cena que daría su amigo, y ahora que volvía a correr por tener que cuidar a su mayor quebradero de cabeza durante esos últimos días.

Decidió hacer algo productivo y se levantó para acercarse a una repisa que tenia sobre la cómoda con unos libros. Cogió uno que no tenía título por el dorso y que tenía un color negrusco. Al abrirlo, pudo leer que era un álbum de fotos, que tenía unas cuantas de ellos cuando eran niños. No podía creer que él tuviese algo así.

Pudo ver, casi al final, que había unas de él con su familia, y se asombró de encontrar una en la que salía el hermano mayor de la familia, con su usual sonrisa y de brazos cruzados. Pasó la página con algo de melancolía y del libro cayó una fotografía que seguramente no había sido acomodada. Se agachó a recogerla y la observó con alegría en el rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

En una colina se encontraba el antiguo equipo 7 en compañía de su maestro, comiendo cada quien su almuerzo y manteniendo una charla amena.

Sonrió al dejarla entre las páginas del libro y devolver éste a su lugar. No quería seguir indagando en el pasado, ya que le hacía daño.

Volvió a su lugar en la cama y se burló de ella misma al pensar aquella frase. Se sentía rara diciendo eso, sobre todo si la cama era del Uchiha y él se encontraba del otro lado.

Se acomodó boca arriba y con la cabeza bien posicionada en la almohada, se cubrió con el mismo cubrecama con el que estaba cubierto el cuerpo contrario pero sin la sábana.

-Sí que se ha hecho largo.- Suspiró y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir un poco, cosa que le iba a costar si es que se mantenía boca arriba.

Bien era sabido por su familia o cercanos, que para ella era imposible dormir boca arriba, siempre dormía con el rostro hacia la pared, costumbre que había adquirido al tener que acampar en compañía del sexo opuesto. Tendría que hacerlo esta vez contra la puerta si es que no quería dormir de frente con el moreno. Se volteó dándole la espalda e intentó concentrarse en algo para poder conciliar el sueño.

Y precisamente esa noche, el mundo estaba en su contra, y, al estar lo suficientemente concentrada en no prestar atención a nada para poder dormir, no prestó atención a que el colchón, a su espalda, era hundido y que el cuerpo contrario se le acercaba. Y no fue consiente de eso hasta que sintió la respiración del ojinegro en su nuca, haciéndole brincar y apoyar un codo en el colchón para poder alzarse un poco y voltearse para mirarle. Él seguía completamente dormido y con el rostro apacible.

Acercó una mano a su frente para ver si aún tenía fiebre, y, como si se tratase de una sátira, la fiebre se había ido como si nunca hubiese estado. Alejó la mano y notó que el rostro contrario se compungía, dándole a entender que estaba en desacuerdo a que quitase su palma.

Se rió para sus adentros y volvió a colocar su mano en el lugar, notando que Sasuke volvía a calmar el rostro.

-Pero si eres niño.- Dijo sonriendo al notar que tenía la misma costumbre que alguien que había estado extrañando mucho esa semana.

Se acomodó en la cama, quedando hacia el interior de ésta y con el codo y la mano izquierda apoyando su cabeza, mientras, que con la otra, perfilaba el rostro contrario.

Con solo el dedo índice dibujaba el contorno del rostro, pasaba por la nariz, acariciaba las cejas y sobrepasaba los pómulos. Involuntariamente llegó a los labios, y al acariciarlos, notó que el moreno los entreabría, y que al igual que éstos, abría los ojos para dedicarle una mirada profunda.

-Sasuke…- Susurró ante la sorpresa de ser mirada de esa manera. Nunca se esperó que él se despertara.

Él, por su lado, miró la mano que le había estado acariciando y frunció el ceño, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a acomodarse en el lugar donde estada.

-Sigue.- Susurró él, más como súplica que como orden, muy a pesar del tono frío que había utilizado.

Alzó una ceja y luego rió. Volvió a acomodarse, pero esta vez sin apoyar el codo y dejando el brazo bajo su cabeza.

Acarició el rostro pálido hasta que quedó dormida.

**--**

**Por el momento, lo dejo ahí… y encuentro que es bastante… y tengo que admitir que fue un arranque de inspiración que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo. Todo todito me salió en unas 6 horas de trabajo, restándole las interrupciones debidas y otras cosas más xD jajaja**

**Por otro lado, agradecerles la espera y esperar que comprendan un poco el por qué tardé… estuve de vacaciones y fuera de la ciudad, aparte de una horrible jornada de exámenes. Todos somos humanos y tenemos nuestras vidas aparte, así que espero comprendan el retraso.**

**Les agradezco enormemente todos los revs que me han dejado! A todos!! Cuando ande con tiempo creo que los responderé… aunque no prometo, porque eso es algo que escasea en mi vida :S**

**Espero estén bien!**

**Bye**

**conchito!**


	10. IX No es tan malo

"Desorden Interno"

"_**Desorden Interno"**_

_9.- No es tan malo._

Tonta.

Se repetía a sí misma esa palabra innumerables veces.

Tan solo se había dejado llevar y había bajado su defensa. Defensa que se había tardado años en levantar, años en forjar. Y tan sólo por un momento.

Ni siquiera lo recordaba lúcidamente; el sueño había estado en medio de todo, y también lo culpaba por haberle dejado hacer esas cosas.

Si recogió el cabello para poder refrescarse un poco. El invierno había dejado paso a los calurosos días de primavera, los cuales por mucha temperatura que tuviesen, no dejaban de estar levemente nublados y recordarle que tardaría un par de semanas en aclarar completamente. Al igual que su vida.

Por qué tuvo que haber vuelto?

Esa pregunta resonó nuevamente en su mente y se llevó las manos al rostro para poder golpear suavemente sus mejillas. Necesitaba despejarse, tenía trabajo por hacer y, después de todo, no había conseguido ni probar bocado en la mañana.

-

Se levantó con un extraño y desconocido peso sobre su cintura.

Hacía sentido una sensación similar las muchas veces en las que dormía en compañía de su pequeño retoño, pero el peso era mucho más liviano; un poco más posesivo.

Luego de que consiguió que sus sentidos estuvieran un poco más despiertos, pudo notar que un agradable y singular aroma penetraba sus fosas nasales y llenaba sus pulmones. Se extrañó de sentir aquello, por lo que abrió levemente los ojos, los cuales no pudieron notar mucho debido a la negrura del lugar.

Cuando consiguió que sus ojos pudiesen ver completamente lo que tenían por delante, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Agradeció enormemente el hecho de no haber gritado.

Tenía frente a sus ojos un rostro delicado, pero demasiado varonil, de expresión relajada y los párpados bien cerrados, pero no con fuerza, los labios levemente abiertos para dejar salir una respiración acompasada.

-Tonta.- Susurró para ella misma mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Con cuidado, y como toda buena kunoichi, quitó aquel brazo de su cuerpo y se levantó lo más lentamente que pudo de la cama. Su acompañante no se movió.

Suspiró levemente y se fue de ahí sin siquiera ir a por su calzado; después lo mandaría a buscar. Sí se aseguró de llevar en su mano su bolso, el cual tenía cosas muy valiosas como para dejar en manos del moreno.

Llegó a su apartamento, en el que se cambió apresuradamente, cogió sus cosas, se calzó y salió del inmueble.

Se había quedado mirando a la nada en algún tejado, mientras se repetía lo tonta, inútil, imbécil e idiota que podría llegar a ser. Por lo mismo su hora de trabajar había llegado y no se había ni percatado, teniendo que apresurarse por llegar a su hogar y luego al trabajo.

Agradeció que nadie le recriminara su tardanza, por lo que dispuso inmediatamente a hacer los chequeos matutinos que le correspondían.

-Veo que está algo ida, Sakura-san.- Le habló un castaño que estaba recostado en una camilla. Un pequeño chunnin que había salido lesionado en alguna misión; llevaba una semana y media internado y ella era la que siempre le hacía las revisiones en las mañanas.

-Sí, Satoshi-kun.- Respondió sincera y sonrió con algo culpa. No era el primero que lo notaba.- Es que no he tenido una buena noche.

-Creo que debería descansar.- Sonrió gentil y se echó hacia delante, cómplicemente.- Creo que el estar sola le afecta en parte, Sakura-san

Sí. Podría sonar atrevido viniendo de un chunnin de solo 17 años, pero ella misma se encargaba de molestarlo cuando una muchacha de cabellera azul dejaba las instalaciones luego de llevarle algo o tan solo ir a hacerle compañía, así que no tenía derecho de que el joven hubiese tomado confianza y que también le molestara. En parte, ella misma había utilizado esa confianza para contarle un par de cosas, como, por ejemplo, lo sola que se sentía cuando su hijo se iba en misiones, o que hacía tiempo que no tenía una relación seria con algún hombre, a lo cual, él simplemente respondió que eso, en parte, era su culpa, que él sabía que tenía candidatos y que él mismo se apuntaría si es que ella le diese una oportunidad.

Por lo menos agradecía el hecho de que no la tuteara.

-Creo que la cama te está afectando a ti.- Le dio un toque en la frente con el dedo índice y sonrió.- Te vino a ver Ayame-chan el día de ayer?

El chico solo se ruborizó un poco, aunque sonrió con plenitud.

-Claro, nunca falta.

El muchacho le contó un par de cosas sobre la jovencita que le hacía visitas y llegó al punto en que a Sakura le dio nostalgia.

Por qué ella había desperdiciado los mejores años de su vida?

No era que el haber estado con Naruto o con Lee hubiesen sido un desperdicio; muy por el contrario, habían sido un flotados entre toda su amargura, pero era que simplemente no había aprovechado como debía.

Se emborrachaba por lo menos seis veces a la semana, y siempre andaba mal. Hasta que comprendió que era una mujer, y que por lo mismo tenía deseos. Muy en parte, lamentaba que hubiese sido Naruto el primero en aparecer. Le había costado mucho volver a ver a Hinata al rostro otra vez.

Con tan solo 16 años, Naruto había tocado la puerta de su casa para saber cómo estaba; no había salido de ella en cuatro días y no había sido la primera llamada a la puerta que recibía por parte del rubio. Como había estado bebiendo hacía más de un día –con intervalos en los cuales dormía o tan solo descansaba- y su cabeza estaba ida completamente, muy a pesar de que tenía buena resistencia al alcohol. Cuando le abrió la puerta al rubio, le dejó entrar sin notar la mirada de impacto y el rubor en sus mejillas; tan solo iba en bragas y una camiseta, con los senos libres de amarras. No pasó mucho tiempo, y pasó lo que pasó.

Habían intentado tener una relación después de eso, pero no les resultó.

Naruto admitía que amaba a la pelirrosa por sobre todas las cosas, pero con el tiempo, no había notado que ese amor era más fraternal que otra cosa. Sakura admitió que no le había llegado a amar nunca como se ama a alguien con quien se comparte una cama, pero sí que lo amaba con el mismo amor que él le tenía.

Dejaron el pasado atrás, aprendieron de él y siguieron adelante. A los ocho meses, Naruto había mirado a Hinata y habían comenzado a salir.

Sonrió al recordar todo esto.

Ya se encontraba en su oficina y agradecía que la hora de su merecido descanso había llegado; ahora solo esperaba a Moegi a que llegara con su café y algo sólido para su estómago.

--

Seguía a su sensei temporal a pocos pasos de distancia. Sabían a dónde se dirigían y le causaba algo de curiosidad, ya que nunca había estado en su presencia bajo esas condiciones.

Kakashi golpeó la puerta un par de veces y recibieron una afirmación por respuesta. Hatake abrió la puerta e ingresó seguido de Ritsuka de cerca.

El lugar tenía la decoración característica de la aldea, un par de arreglos florales –de los cuales Ino era la que se encargaba- y un par de portarretratos a los bordes del amplio escritorio. Detrás se encontraba el pelirrojo firmando un par de papeles, con una taza de té a su lado izquierdo.

-Kazekage-sama.- Kakashi inclinó la cabeza al igual que el pelinegro a manera de saludo.- Hemos venido por lo que se había acordado con el Hokage de Konoha.

-Sí.- Buscó entre una de las torres de papeles que tenía a un lado y encontró un papel en particular.- Este permiso les dará acceso a dos áreas de entrenamiento de nuestra aldea, podrán ser atendidos en el hospital y podrán usar, también, los establecimientos de información, como lo son la biblioteca, la escuela. El centro de investigación les dará toda la información que necesiten sobre las técnicas que están practicando.

Kakashi recibió el papel, y sin necesidad de leerlo, lo guardó en el bolsillo derecho superior de su chaqueta. Sonrió afablemente y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien.- Dijo más para el aire que para cualquiera de los presentes.

Salieron de la sala después de los correspondientes saludos y se dirigieron al área de entrenamiento que se encontraba más alejada de la ciudad. Querían evitar que se descubriera el motivo del entrenamiento y el Kazekage había sido muy cauteloso en escogerles los sectores de entrenamiento, siendo uno al éste de la aldea, con frondosos árboles (cosa que les llamó la atención y causó interrogantes como "cómo estarán ahí los árboles si era desierto") y un pequeño estanque artificial, el otro sector se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la aldea y era un basto desierto con arenas movedizas y sectores de arena endurecida, teniendo también dunas por todos lados.

Llegaron a los pocos segundos al curioso bosque y se instalaron a unos pocos metros del estanque. Ritsuka agradecía la sombra que aquellas ramas proporcionaban; el calor del lugar era levemente más bajo que en el desierto, pero el hecho de que el sol no llegara directamente era bastante alentador.

-Volveremos a practicar por un rato más el Goukakyuu no Jutsu para ver si es que recuerdas los pasos.- Sonriente se sentó en el suelo esperando que el menor tomara posición.

-No me subestimes, Sensei.- Le miró de manera amenazante, pero, al mismo tiempo, juguetona, lo que hizo que el mayor dejara de sonreír. Había recordado las miradas que Sasuke le dirigía cuando le estaba enseñando el Chidori.

No volvió a hacer comentario alguno y observó cómo el Haruno se quedaba quito algunos segundos, en los cuales recordaba todos los pasos y los colocaba en orden en su cabeza para demostrar que no cometería errores.

Llevó a cabo los sellos que le había enseñado Kakashi, aunque un poco más lentos que la última vez, inhaló llenando sus pulmones de todo el aire que pudo soportar debido a la alta temperatura del mismo debido al calor, y exhaló todo aquel aire, mientras que de su boca salía fuego.

Kakashi se mostró levemente sorprendido, aunque logró ocultar su asombro. Adoraba que aquel niño aprendiera tan rápido, sobre todo porque quería pedirle a Naruto que le dejara mucho más tiempo con él para poder entrenarlo. Sabía que él se lo permitiría; el problema sería Sakura. Pero después se preocuparía por los pequeños detalles, ya quería comenzar con lo grande.

-Ritsuka.- Había dejado de utilizar el kun y el chan para llamarle, al mismo tiempo que el moreno tan solo le llamaba por Sensei. Por lo menos no le decía "Kakashi" como lo hacía Sasuke, cosa que agradecía.

-Sí?- Mostraba una gran sonrisa socarrona por haber hecho todo bien, cosa que hacía completamente inconsciente. Nunca había sido su estilo el estar pavoneándose frente a los demás por sus logros.

-Ya es momento de pasar a lo importante, no crees?

Los ojos del menor reflejaron toda la excitación que aquella frase produjo, causando alegría en Kakashi.

-Tienes tener en cuenta de que no vamos a jugar, por lo que te pido la mayor concentración de la que puedas disponer.

La tarde se pasó en explicaciones y sellos.

Ritsuka sabía hacer todos los sellos de manos y no cometía errores al realizarlos; lo que le complicaba un poco era aprender el orden de estos, aunque, ayudado por la emoción y excitación, consiguió memorizarlos en cuestión de segundos y realizarlos en orden tan solo en media hora.

Ahora sí que venía la parte difícil.

--

Caminó ensimismada por el corredor que llevaba a la cafetería. Quería tomarse un buen café para poder despejar su mente.

Lo que más odiaba del recinto en el que trabajaba, era que su oficina quedaba en uno de los pisos superiores, en el ala oeste, y la querida cafetería quedaba en el ala contraria, en el primer piso. Siempre debía bajar dos pisos, caminar casi medio kilómetro (o un poco más) y hacer una cola que no le perdonaban ni por ser la encargada de todo el lugar. Debía hacer la fila como cualquier mortal.

En eso se llevaba por lo menos media hora, y era media hora de la cual no siempre disponía.

Esta vez se había salvado por los pelos. Una paciente que había sido internada la semana pasada, había sido dada de alta esa misma mañana y no le tocaba revisarla, ya que era la que le ocupaba esa hora, así que podría darse el lujo de caminar esa tortuosa distancia que le separaba de la cafeína.

Se recordó mentalmente que se compraría un hervidor y las otras cosas necesarias para poder prepararse ella misma un buen café en su oficina. Aunque amaba locamente los emparedados que vendían en el local, así que la huída siempre valía la pena.

Esta vez había decidido tomar otro camino al usual, ya que siempre bajaba un piso, caminaba aquella distancia y luego bajaba el piso que le faltaba. Esta vez bajó todas las escaleras de un tirón, por lo que tuvo que pasar por delante de la recepción, donde había dos chicas con delantales rosa pálido atendiendo a un sujeto que llevaba una camiseta negra y pantalones blancos. Se detuvo enseguida al notar la cabellera negra.

Conocía mejor que nadie a esa espalda y no seguiría caminando para encontrarse con ella, ni siquiera para pasar indiferente por su lado. Estaba más que segura que, si ella se hacía la indiferente, él le seguiría hasta conseguir quebrar la indiferencia.

Volteó resignada a tener que volver a su oficina o tener que volver a subir la escalera para tomar el camino acostumbrado. Camino dos pasos cuando alguien le llamaba y otra persona cogía su brazo.

Estuvo a punto de soltarse y seguir de largo, pero si es que estaba equivocada eso le costaría caro. Suspiró sin que nadie lo notara y se volteó rogando porque aquella mano que le sostenía con fingida fuerza se tratara de alguna de las enfermeras. Lo dudaba completamente; ninguna tenía las manos tan grandes como para cruzarle por completo su brazo.

Cuando alzó la vista se potó con la contraria, viendo que se había equivocado de persona. Sonrió con alegría al notar que era cierto, y con entusiasmo abrazó a esa persona.

-No pensé que me extrañaras tanto, Fea.- Él correspondió con algo de simpatía el abrazo. El par de enfermeras sonrieron y se ruborizaron un poco por la imagen.

-Cállate, Idiota.- Se separó y le mostró una de sus sonrisas amplias.- Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, acabo de terminar mi misión, así que me dije a mí mismo "por qué no voy donde esa enfermera sexy a que me cure mis heridas?", así que aquí estoy.

La sonrisa, por muy sincera que había lucido, no le salvó del golpe en la nuca.

-Bueno, tengo un tiempo.- Suspiró al comprobar que no podría tomar su esperado café con su emparedado después de todo.- Acompáñame.

Se dirigieron en silencio a una de las salas del primer piso, el pelinegro se quitó la camiseta y dejó ver un par de heridas ensangrentadas.

-Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- Miraba con atención cada una de las heridas. Eran cuatro en total.- Normalmente, no llegas con cortes de este tipo. Es difícil que te den.

-Bueno.- Sonrió como solía hacer y se llevó la mano al cabello.- Si hubieras visto a mi oponente no te abrías sorprendido.

-A qué te refieres?- Habló mientras se colocaba un par de guantes y acercaba algodón y desinfectante.

-Que aquella delantera distraía bastante. Y cuando pensé que era suficiente, se le ocurrió darme la espalda.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar las pinzas que tenían sostenido el algodón. Golpeó la cabeza contraria y cogió otro.

-Y a ti cómo te ha ido, feita linda?.- Inquirió luego de sobar el golpe.- Supe que hay visitas en la aldea.

-Ni lo menciones, por favor.- Seguía muy interesada en las heridas que aquella supuesta mujer había causado en su ex compañero.

-Y a qué se debe eso?

-No quiero hablar.- Presionó un poco más el algodón con alcohol en la piel abierta para que captara la indirecta. Sai tan solo hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-Vamos, Sakura.- Que le llamara causó que la aludida levantara la mirada a la contraria.- Qué puede ser tan malo? Ya me enteré por boca de nuestro querido Hokage lo de Ritsuka. Y me tomaré la confianza de decirte que no le veo nada de malo.

-Nada de malo?- Inquirió algo ofendida, alzándose para quedar frente al muchacho de piel nívea.

-Sí, nada de malo.- Le dedicó una mirada seria y siguió así hasta el final.- No creo que sea malo que Ritsuka-chan tenga más parientes. Creo que tendrás que soportar que el Uchiha sea su pariente.

-No es tan fácil como lo planteas.

-Sé que no lo es, aunque no lo comprendo del todo.- Se acomodó un poco más en la camilla en la cual estaba sentado y siguió mirándole.- Pero creo que debes dejar tu miedo atrás. No porque ellos sean familia significa que tú vas a tener que acostarte con Sasuke.

Y sí, había dado en el punto débil. No solo por el hecho de que ese era uno de sus antiguos sueños frustrados, sino porque la noche que acabada de pasar había dejado que toda su defensa se cayera al suelo e incluso durmió bajo parte de su peso. No pudo evitar el que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Te da vergüenza?- Alzó una ceja sin entender, pero cayó enseguida en cuenta de que había algo más de lo cual no se había enterado.- Pasó algo?

Ante la pregunta no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y sobarse las manos nerviosa. No había problema con contarle a Sai, ya que él siempre había sido reservado y discreto, pero no podía negar que le causaba hesitación el revelar lo ocurrido, ya que significaría que tendría que admitirse a sí misma que había significado algo en ella.

-Bien.- Suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la camilla. Aún no había curado todas las heridas, pero el joven no se arriesgó a recordárselo, ya que podría dejar el relato de lado.- Te lo contaré.

En breves palabras, y sin adornar mucho las oraciones y frases, contó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, contando también los encuentros anteriores, incluyendo la parte de la revista y las conversaciones con Naruto. Sai realmente no se mostraba sorprendido, pero sí sentía sincera curiosidad por ver actuar al Uchiha y saber cómo intentaría llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Y no dudaría darle un par de consejos a ése para que entretuviera un poco a su amiga.

-Yo no creo que sea tan malo.- Soltó con voz algo cansina luego de terminado el relato.

-Que no es tan malo?- Le miró fulminante y con el ceño fruncido.- Cómo crees que no es tan malo si es un asesino de clase S solo porque no hay una más alta para denominarlo!! Está desde los 13 años en el libro Bingo y tú crees que no es tan malo?!

Si cualquier mortal lo mirara desde ese punto de vista, era impensable el dejar que su propio hijo se acercara al Uchiha. Pero si se le miraba con los ojos de Sai, el hombre era un mortal cualquiera que quería _rehacer_ su clan con la pelirrosa, que era el padre de un niño sin siquiera saberlo –si es que realmente lo era- y que seguramente se había tropezado, caído y luego golpeado la cabeza con alguna piedrita para luego perder toda conciencia de lo que le había hecho dejar la aldea, matar a cuanto se le pasara por delante y buscarse problemas con más de un Kage, por lo que ahora no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo y que solo actuava por… inercia?

-Cálmate, feita. Primero, él no recuerda lo que ocurrió, así que no le des tanta importancia al pasado.- Y se las daba de sabedor, ya que había aprendido considerables cosas durante esos años en compañía de todos sus compañeros. Aunque aún le faltaban un par de cosas por pulir.- No creo que se vuelva un loco demente asesino de niños cuando recuerde todo. Es más, lo más probable, si es que recuerda todo de la peor manera, es que quiera irse o destrozar la aldea… pero eso último se lo impediremos, ya que está dentro de la misma y con muchos enemigos en el mismo lugar, por lo que creo que la primera es la más creíble.

-Ves que no entiendes…

Sai le miró con una ceja alzada. Era verdad que intentaba entender, ya que quería ayudarle, pero por más que estrujaba su cerebro en incontables ocasiones, Sakura, por el simple hecho de pertenecer al género femenino, le era todo un acertijo de vez en vez.

-Entonces explícame un poco más.

-Lo que me preocupa, es que vuelva a rehacer mi vida y la de Ritsuka con él, que todo sea un cuento de hadas para que luego él recuerde todo y se aleja.- Subió los pies hasta apoyarlos en la camilla y abrazó sus rodillas.- No soportaría ver a Ritsuka tener el padre que nunca tuvo para que se ilusione y que después éste se vaya. Me rompería el corazón y el de él también.

-Ah…- Pues, él nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva. No sabía qué responderle.

El silencio amenazó todos los recovecos de la habitación. Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Sakura se levantó sin mediar palabra y volvió al trabajo inconcluso. Con cuidado había comenzado a coser, después de haber aplicado una anestesia local gracias a un líquido anaranjado y un algodón. Las heridas no eran muy profundas, pero si no cosía, lo más probable era que, o se abrieran, o que tardaran mucho en cerrar.

-Yo digo que te arriesgues.

La doctora levantó sus ojos verdes hasta los azabaches de él, completamente anonadada.

Lo había pensado, muchísimas veces, pero todos los resultados variables que podían resultar de esas ecuaciones eran devastadores. Que se arriesgara?

-Yo sé que lo has pensado.- Leía sus ojos muy fácilmente.- Pero también sé que no es muy mala opción después de todo.-Alzó la mano para callar a la mujer. Había abierto la boca para protestar.- Déjame continuar. Sé que si Sasuke se va te dejaría peor que la primera vez, pero tú sabes que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder recuperarte de ello, como lo hiciste también la primera vez…

-Pero tarde mucho…

-Sigo… Sé que Ritsuka-chan puede salir mal parado de esto. Quién no va a quedar mal si es que alguien que haz esperado tanto te deja luego de llegar? Pero va a agradecer el conocer la experiencia.- Intentó sonreír, pero el gesto le salió maltrecho.- Y si es que eso llegase a ocurrir, por lo menos va a tener un patrón de guía, y lo más probable es que él no quiera ser como Sasuke para no cometer sus mismos errores, así que no lo repudiaría del todo. Por otro lado, si es que no le dejas acercarse a alguien que es su pariente, seguramente las tomará en tu contra.- Al notar que la mujer fruncía el ceño, sonrió esta vez de forma socarrona.- No quieres ser la mala del cuento, no? Tampoco te estoy diciendo que te revuelques con él para que Ritsuka pueda acercarse a él, ni que lo dejes a cargo de Sasuke, tan solo aprovecha ahora que él no está para tantear el terreno con Sasuke, después podrás ver en qué momentos puedes o no dejar a Ritsuka con él. Aparte, si es que él está dispuesto a "jugárselas por ti"- dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas- no creo que mande al diablo al pequeño Ritsuka, ya que sería una manera de acercarse a ti.

Bien… estaba confundida…

Desde cuándo Sai decía cosas tan profundas? Aparte de tener toda la razón?

Se había comportado como una niña. Tan solo había pensado en ella misma.

En ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en lo que Ritsuka podría querer de la situación; sin contar que ni siquiera se había interesado en si es que Sasuke pensara algo o no… Pero le había prohibido a su propio hijo algo que ella hubiese querido si es que hubiese estado en su situación.

Tendría que pensar detalladamente las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

Sonrió y volvió a coger la aguja que había dejado colgando para dirigir su mirada a su amigo. Tensó el hilo de la costura y terminó de dar los últimos puntos, rematando el tejido. Dejó las cosas sobre una bandejilla metálica con forma de riñón y se enderezó frente al pelinegro.

-Creo… que tienes razón.- Sonrió y le extendió una mano.

-Un trato?- Volvió a sonreír socarronamente ante la idea distorsionada que esa mano le entregaba. También ante la idea de que había ganado aquella mini batalla.

-Sí.- El aludido cogió la mano y la estrechó.- Prometo que lo intentaré, pero que intentaré buscarle la mejor solución a todo para que las cosas no salgan tan mal…

-Me parece aceptable.

--

-Tan solo un poco más, Ritsuka.

-Crees que es muy fácil?

El pequeño cuerpo del moreno estaba cuan largo era sobre la arena del lugar. Jadeaba y de vez en cuando tocía por la resequedad de la garganta.

-Si quieres agua, tendrás que levantarse.- Habló Kakashi alzando el pellejo que había llevado para esa ocasión.-Por muy cansado que estés, no creo que te sea imposible llegar hasta aquí.

El ojiverde comenzó a arrastrarse para intentar algo.

Había utilizado la mayoría de su chakra y sus ojos con suerte habían adquirido un color carmín.

Él esperaba resultados pronto, pero no notaba que había avanzado muchísimo en tan solo dos días, en los cuales se habían dedicado de lleno al entrenamiento.

Kakashi había decidido que utilizaría el tiempo que había dispuesto para el entrenamiento de vuelta en la aldea, ya que ahí tenía dónde atender al menor si es que caía inconsciente, aparte de un muy buen lugar para dormir y comida de sobre. Curiosamente, la alacena y el refrigerador de la casa del Kazekage se llenaban como por sí solos, nunca había espacios vacíos.

Esta vez entrenaron todo lo que llevaba de la mañana en el sector de desierto que les habían dispuesto y no había lugares para saciar la sed a más de seis kilómetros, por lo que habían quedado en llevar el pellejo para beber, ya que podía acarrear dos litros de agua y era fácil de transportar.

El peligris estaba realmente impactado por la capacidad de Ritsuka, sobre todo que era capaz de sobreexplotarse a sí mismo a sabiendas de no tener más chakra; el día anterior había seguido practicando los sellos recostado en la cama en la que lo había dejado luego de quedar semiinconsciente por falta de energía.

Suspiró y se levantó de su cómodo lugar para caminar la distancia que le separaba del menor, cogerlo y llevarlo al lugar donde había estado él; el único lugar con sombra.

El menor estaba sonrojado y con la piel notablemente curtida por el sol, los labios algo partidos y las manos secas. Estaba completamente mojado del sudor.

Sakura lo mataría al llegar. Aunque tomaría todas las precauciones posibles para que el menor se recuperara antes del día de su muerte segura.

-De verdad que estás mal.- Habló cuando lo dejó desplomarse en el suelo.- Desde lejos te veías un poco mejor.

Ritsuka ni se molestó en contestarle y se llevó la boquilla a la boca y bebió sin importarle si es que se empapaba en el acto.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente.

-Tú crees?- Volvió a llevarse el líquido a la boca.

Y la pesadilla del Hatake se había hecho realidad. Desde aquella mañana, como él no le había prestado mucha atención cuando le preguntaba algo, el menor le llamó por su nombre, y luego un _tú_, que resonó en sus tímpanos…

-Sí.- Respondió de mala gana.- Yo creo. Y creo también que es momento de que dejemos el entrenamiento.- Inmediatamente el muchacho a su lado dejó de beber y le dirigió una mirada fruncida.- Mañana tendrás el día para recuperarte y luego regresaremos a Konoha… llevamos mucho tiempo fuera.

-Pero…

-Nada de _peros_. Hemos entrenado bastante. Tú ya puedes realizar todos los movimientos e incluso tus ojos han comenzado a mostrar cambios, y eso que hemos entrenado muy poco tiempo.

Con esa especie de cumplido, se intentó poner en pié para acatar pero le fue imposible. Tendría que ser cargado por su sensei una vez más.

--

Resignada, comenzó su marcha nuevamente hacia la cafetería; esta vez le quedó algo de tiempo y había avisado que necesitaba un bocado, por lo que pidió que no le buscaran dentro de la media hora siguiente.

Agradecía que la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, por lo que la fila que le esperaba debería ser la mitad.

Comenzaba a cruzar el pasillo que llevaba a la recepción que tenía que atravesar cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Suspiró apesadumbrada y continuó su recorrido sin mucha gana. Cuando le daba eso de la nada, sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir.

Cruzó recepción sin mayor problema y sonrió al hacerlo, ya que su mayor obstáculo había sido sobrepasado. En pocos minutos se encontró frente a la cajera, que le tomó el pedido, lo anotó en su cuenta personal y le entregó la lista a una jovencita que le entregaría sus cosas; el café se lo llevarían a la mesa.

No se quejaba por el sistema medio ortodoxo que tenían para atender, pero siempre les había resultado productivo, además de que no tenían cómo contratar camareras.

Se sentó en su mesa con su emparedado de jamón, lechuga, tomate y queso blanco, su libro de turno y algunos bocadillos que después guardaría en sus bolsillos y se los comería cuando le diera la gana.

Sentía que Sai le había dicho las cosas claras. Nunca imaginó que en verdad fuese así de… fácil?

La cosa no era fácil, pero sí mucho más sencilla de cómo ella misma se las planteaba.

Tan solo tomaría ventaja de la situación… o eso intentaría. Prepararía a Ritsuka para el posible abandono y también lo haría con ella misma.

Pero una cosa sí se había dejado bien en claro, y había sido la trampa detrás de toda la promesa hecha a Sai.

Ella no tenía por qué ser pareja ni amante de nadie, simplemente tenía que acercarse para tantear terreno, algo así como una misión; y ella era muy buena llevando a cabo las misiones que le daban.

Si no se equivocaba, su hijo volvería dentro de poco, por lo que tenía que apresurar un poco más el proceso; decidirse pronto qué opción tomar. Claro que no llegaría y escogería al azar. Nada tenía que quedar descuidado y se tomaría el tiempo que tenía y el que no para planear todo meticulosamente, con lupa si era necesario.

Así que así sería.

Ella se acercaría, descubriría los límites del Uchiha, retrocedería cuando fuese prudente, anotaría cada dato que fuese importante y los que no, los dejaría en los márgenes por recaudo, y luego vería lo que pasara cuando ambos morenos se conocieran mejor, cuando fuesen presentados por quienes eran.

--

Indignado salió de la ducha.

Había estado bajo el agua durante más de una hora y aún no entendía en qué se había equivocado.

Había seguido todos los pasos que su mente había planeado y trazado en milésima de segundos cuando se despertó en plena noche, con medio ojo distinguió la panorámica, y volvió a hacerse el dormido al notar sus opciones. Había obrado de la mejor manera que su mente le dictó y no resulto del todo certera.

Admitía que no se quejaba del resultado; haber dormido con ella –dentro del sentido literal de la palabra—e incluso que ella le acariciara el rostro eran buenas recompensas.

Aspiró nuevamente el aroma a perfume de mujer que había quedado en el ambiente y se vistió con algo de aburrimiento.

Tenía que buscar una buena excusa para verle nuevamente, para ver cómo había quedado ella después de lo ocurrido. Le odiaría más que antes?

Suspiró apesadumbrado y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse algo para llenar su estómago. Cuando abrió la alacena y cogió el tarro de aluminio que contenía su preciada cafeína, abrió los ojos como plato al comprobar que, efectivamente, la falta de peso era debido a la falta de contenido.

Refunfuñó y tiró a la basura el embase desechable, fue por su billetera a su habitación, y se encaminó a la entrada; tendría que ir a comprar más café si no quería quedarse dormido en la mitad del día –eran más de las dos de la tarde, pero como se levantó tarde, la mitad del día sería cerca de las ocho, teniendo en cuenta que no era de los que se acostaban temprano-.

Se sentó en el peldaño frente a la puerta, abrió los ojos para coger sus sandalias y se quedó con el brazo estirado, algo impactado. Había unas sandalias con tacón bajo y muy femeninas.

Las que calzaba Sakura el día anterior.

Ahora tenía la mejor excusa para ir a verle. Así que se dispuso a ir a por su droga de todas las mañanas para prepararse un buen café y estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa que le entregaran por respuesta.

--

**Bueno… hasta ahí lo dejo… prometo intentar tardarme menos…pero es que como subo este después (o antes) de Sen no yoru wo koete (de bleach), y ese me cuesta un poquito más…, me tardo en escribir éste… pero ahora tengo algo que me facilita el escribir… xD así que creo que tendré un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo… pero también llegué a la resolución que no dejaré este atrás porque con el otro me tarde… así que intentaré subir, de ahora en adelante, por lo menos una vez a la semana… aunque puede que los chaps no salgan tan largos como antes…**

**Por favor, si es que tiene faltas, me avisan! No he tenido tiempo de corregirlo y tampoco he querido aplazar la actualización…. Así que díganme y yo me encargo ;)!**

**Espero estés bien!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVS!!**

**De verdad son muy importantes para mí sus opiniones y espero que no dejen de dármelas nn!**

**Ya que así podría llegar a ser más interesante este fiC!!**

**Este chap no tuvo mucho SasuSaku… pero pretendo que de aquí en adelante haya un poco más… ya que nuestra protagonista se pone las pilas…**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Adiós!**

**conchito!**


End file.
